Ask Death Note People Questions!
by YaoiLoverDeathNote1
Summary: Ask anyone of your favorite DN characters questions! *WARNING* If Mello is not given chocolate he will go insane...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or anything like it, but I do know Caitlin (Caitlin: *sighs*)**

**Caitlin= CaitlinMarie101=Best friend (I live with her loong story, if you want to know go to my profile...)**

Ali=Me!

Lol. Is all I have to say... OKIE DOKIE LET"S GET ON WITH THE SHOW KIDDIES!

Caitlin: Beyond once said that in my dream.

Ali: What was he doing to you? O.O

Caitlin: O/O *Nosebleed*

**Give us your questions for any of your favorite Death Note Character!**

Near: Why am I here?

L: *eats cookie*

Mello: Shut your face Near

Matt: *Playing Mario*

Matsuda: Hi everyone! *blushes*

Light: *eats potato chips*

BB: Stares at L

Ali: Ok everyone! You are now my slaves! *Crakes a black whip over their heads*

Caitlin: *Walks innocently inside her bedroom* GAH! DEATH NOTE PEOPLES!

Ali: Yep! Caitlin you are in charge of feeding them!

Caitlin: Ok... O.o Wait what bathroom are them going to use?

Ali: Yours?

Caitlin: NO! YOUR BROTER STOLE MY TOILET PAPER!

Everyone in the room: O.o

Mello: Chocolate! Need more! *Starts eating the blanket*

Caitlin: BAD MELLO! SOMEONE GIVE HIM CHOCOLATE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ali: Yay! We have questions!

Caitlin: You don't have to be that excited...

Ali: Glares

NoLitterBug  
L: Do you ever sleep?

Light: Did you not once feel like a retarted maniac while killing criminals? -.-

Near: Soooo cute! *glomps him*

Mello: Hello Lady Gaga ^.^ Whats your favorite chocolate?

Matt: MINE! *glomps* Fav video game?

Misa: Why stay with Light?

Matsuda: Hi! *waves

1. L: I sleep in totally 2 hours a day. I like spending time eating sweets than sleeping. (owo)

2. Light: *clearly offended* I Don't Think I Have Ever Like A Retarted Maniac EVER In My Life! *Walks over to Caitlin's desk and grabs her pink piggy bank. Throws it to the ground* Ahh. I feel better now.

Caitlin: MISTER PIGGY!

3. Near:*blushes and twirls hair in his finger* Thanks...

4. Mello:Godiva! Wait... Lady Gaga? *Starts dancing to Poker Face*

Ali: O.o *joins in with dancing Mello*

5. Matt: Sorry Ali has already claimed me, but I guess you could have me! All Mario games! Which reminds me. Caitlin did you by me the new game?

Caitlin: . No! Sorry I'm bro-

Matt: *death metal voice* Go get it!

Caitlin: But I can't aff-

Matt: NOW!

Caitlin: Ok... .

6. Misa: Misa is always grateful to Light for killing her parents murder!

7. Matsuda: Hi *waves back* Hey can you save me? *Looks at L looking at him with a pedo face, Light still angry with Kira eyes, Near playing with Caitlin's old barbies, Mello and Ali dancing, BB eating jam and looking at a nervous Caitlin,and Matt playing mario on his DS while Misa watches.* Please! We need toliet paper too!


	3. Chapter 3

joy2theworlddannyphantom Asks:

Meow.

everyone: YOU JUST LOST THE GAME.

L: EAT THE CARROTS.

Near: ♥ ♥ I ♥ you...

BB: HII! Kill Misa!

Light: Misa= Woef

Mello: Have you ever been Mellow? X3

NATIONAL CUTELY DAY IS IS MAY! YAY!

* * *

Everyone: *Nods in agreement* Yes she did lose the game

1. L: *grabs a carrot and licks it* Not pleasant at all... *gives it back to Caitlin*

Caitlin: NO you have to eat it! Matt! Matsuda! Hold him down!

Matsuda: Okie dokie *Holds down*

Matt: *grunts and doesn't get off his game*

Caitlin: *shoves carrot into L's mouth* IT"S GOOD FOR YOU! *Battle scream*

Everyone: O.o

L: *chews and looks at Caitlin with his panda face* It's terrible. (owo)

Caitlin: Don't blame me. Blame joy2theworlddannyphantom

2. Near: *looks up from barbies* O.o

3. BB: Give me a day or so... I want to eat some more jam and figure ways of killing Caitlin... She= sexy in blood

Caitlin: ALI! YOU BETTER NOT LET HIM KILL ME!

Ali: *to busy hugging Near*

3. Light: Are you implying that she is my dog? Well yes she is. She is my chihuahua...

4. GAH! I HATE THAT SONG! *Stomps around the room like an angry dinosaur*

Caitlin: ... Please help me...


	4. Chapter 4

bittersweet-endings-2214

BB! Luv! -glomps-

L: Do you sleep with a stuffy (bear or otherwise)?

BB: Do you wet the BED? -srs faice-

Near: HAET . But so cute...

BB: -licks face-

L: -licks face-

...You guys taste like each other

Matsu: Awwww... You're so stupid! X3

BB: RAEP! -tackles-

Mello: -gives "chocolate" AKA, brown chocolate scented calculator-

BAI BAI! -flies away-

* * *

1. BB: *gets glomped and drops his jam on the floor* Arurgh! Nooo!

2. L: Well... the past couple nights we have been stuck in Caitlin's room. It is quite big, but Caitlin, BB, and I have had to share her bed... Even if I only sleep 2 hours a day, I seem to use her blue stuffed dog. I have renamed it Fluffy.

Caitlin: But it's name is Oliv-

L: Fluffy *hugs it close* Do I need to remind you that BB uses you as a stuffed teddy bear?

Caitlin: *shivers* He is such a pedo...

3. BB: A couple times when I was very young. Now I get yelled at by Caitlin when I bring jam in the bed... . Mello doesn't get yelled at when he brings chocolate in Ali's bed!

4. Near: *twirls hair* Thank you?

5. Everyone: *watches in hororr as L and BB get licked*

Light: HEY! I"M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO LIKE L!

Ali: So you admit you are gay?

Light: No.

Ali: But you just sa-

Light: *Kira eyes* NO!

Ali: *Backs away slowly*

6. Matsuda: Thanks! ^_^

7. BB: AH! *flings jam at you* Bad fangirl Bad!

Caitlin: *snickers*

BB: Caitlin you will be surprised what I'm going to do to you tonight...

Caitlin: *turns to Mello* Help me!

8. *Grabs "chocolate"* Thanks? But this is imposter chocolate...

Ali: *Goes to the window and waves* Come back again!


	5. Chapter 5

joy2theworlddannyphantom

MWA HAHAHAHAAHA. YOU SHALL ALL BE DESTROYED...

ok, so I'm just extremely bored. AND THAT'S BAD FOR A FANGIRL.

*takes off limo-screen glasses to show shinigami eyes* No one likes me anymore. Not that they liked me in the first place. TT-TT

*hides in emo-corner* *throws Mello chocolate ice cream box* Here...

*throws puzzle (falling rain) at Near* ...Its easy for you I bet.

L: ...Hi. I'll never be awesome like you will I?

BB: See above.

Matsu: How can you be so cheery all the time?

Light: Misa is woef. A dog. A female dog. YOUR female dog. Try and figure that one out.

Misa: ...You're too cheery to be goth. You disgrace our name... TT-TT

Caitlin: Meow.

Ali: ...Hi...

*grows black angel like wings and flies away* Bye...

* * *

Caitlin: I like you! *gives you a hug* Just don't tell me when I die ok?

Ali: HEY! CAITLIN IS MINE! *grabs Caitlin around her waist* I'm the only one who can touch her.

Caitlin: Just because I agreed to be in your story doesn't mean we're in a realtionship!

Everyone: O.o

BB: Aww I thought Caitlin was mine...

Caitlin: O.O ...

1. L and BB: ...

2. Matsuda: I don't really know. Maybe it's because I always have love that keeps me going... *Looks lovingly at Ali*

Caitlin: Matsuda... I don't think you have a chance.

3. Light: Yes. I understand what you are implying. But Caitlin doesn't like me to cuss around her. Last time I did I had to sleep in the same room as Ali's brother. He is a bigger pedo than L.

4. Misa: *Wimpers* I'm sorry!

5. Caitlin: Meow! *Starts singing the nyan nyan song*

Matt: *looks up from his game and looks at Caitlin. Watches her dance* *blushes*

Mello: Hey! Don't look at her! Your mine! *Glares at Caitlin*

Caitlin: *stops dancing and looks at Mello and smiles*

Mello: W-what do you want Caitlin! *blushes*

Caitlin: O nothing sorry... O.o

Ali: Caitlin. Your sexual appeal is to great for your personality.

Caitlin: O.o I only want Near...

6. Ali: Hi! *waves*

Mello: CHOCOLATE! NOM NOM NOM!

Near: Yes it is, but it is nice that you thought of me...

See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

bittersweet-endings-2214

HALLO AGAIN! *gives Mello a real chocolate*

Matt: Favorite game?

BB: -glomp- I can't help i, im a fangirl X3

Matsuda: Stop talking about your fake girlfriend.

L: Do you love Beyond?

BB: Do you love L?

L & BB: Are you virgins?

Matsu: -licks your face- It tastes like... kittens. 83

* * *

Caitlin: Hi *waves*

1. Mello: CHOCOLATE! Thank you! *glomps you*

2. Matt: *sighs* All the Mario games, and surprisingly Caitlin's old My little pony games.

Caitlin: Omg. Those are so old!

:*gets glomp* Grr! No jam for you!

4. Matsuda: I have a real girlfriend. She just doesn't know it ... .

5. L: I guess I love him in some sort of way. But not how Matt and Mello love eachother.

6. BB: ^Same ^

7. L and BB: Wouldn't you like to know... *both look at Caitlin*

Caitlin: *blushes*

Ali: OMG CAITLIN WHAT DID YO DO WITH THEM!

Caitlin: Nothing?

Ali: Sure...

8. Matsuda: Thank you? L said I tasted like strawberries...

Caitlin: O.O *looks at L* What the heck?

L: I was hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

joy2theworlddannyphantom

I'm diabetic. NOOOOOOOO!

Mello: :D *gives truck load of chocolate*

Near: ♥ *huggles* I like you. Try and solve this. The rule is that you press the right button to it. EG T would be R.

Tiy'ew ai XYRW!

L: ...*gives strawberry size of his head* XD

BB: *gives jam jar size of his head* :D

Bye guys. Wish me luck with the needles I have to poke myself with for the rest of my life. =.=

Caitlin: Hey again! O that sucks. I'm sorry.

* * *

: Mello:=O NOM NOM NOM NOM!

: Near:*Gets hugged* *Sighs* It say "You Are So Cute!" *blushes* thank you... o/o

3.L: O.O

Ali: *walks inside the room* HOLY CRAP MUTANT STRAWBERRY!

L: *Creepy but cute pedo smile* Want to share with me, Ali?

Ali: Sure...O.o

: 8) Caitlin can I ea-

Caitlin: NO! I only let you and Light eat food off my stomach that once!

Matt: *looks up from his game* O.O ...

Caitlin: O/O

Ali: GOOOD LLLLUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! *screams*


	8. Chapter 8

joy2theworlddannyphantom

I just spent around... *does quick maths* 1.57 days in hospital.

Thank oo's for support. =.= It still sucks.

Mello: HI Choccy-boy! *gives chocolate fountain the size of a public swimming pool* I got REALLY bored.

Near: ♥ *huggles* Yesh, you are. ♥

L: Do you like kitties?

Ali: HI!

Catlin: HI!

Matt: Have a HD Plasma screen 3D TV. *gives*

Myeah, back to the needles... =.=

* * *

Ali: Hey again! Sorry about the needles. That sucks... *gives you a stuffed L toy* There you go all better!

Mello: Hey I'm not Choccy-boy! My new gangster name is Pimptastic love.

Caitlin: *laughs* If you know the story I'm talking about, I will give you cookies!

Mello: *see the chocolate pool* O.O OMG! *dives inside*

Caitlin: MELLO! COME BACK! *looks at Ali* Where the heck are we going to put that thing at!

Ali: *shrugs*

2. Near: Thanks. *gives you a toy* Here you can play with me.

3. L:Yes, I like cats. Caitlin and Ali have two tabby cats. They are adorable. owo

4. Ali: Hey there *randomly screams* Opps sorry. I ate all of BB's jam.

BB: NO! *throws knife at Light's head*

Light: Hey! Not the face!

5. Caitlin: Heyo! *waves* How are you feeling! Are you ok? Here lay down for away! I kicked BB and L off my bed for you. I don't want you sick! *smiles*

Ali: *glares at you* She is mine! MINE! *grabs Caitlin's waist and huggles*

Caitlin: I don't mind hugs.

Mello: *covered in chocolate* I want a hugg!

Caitlin: Not with you!

Mello: *hugs Caitlin*

Caitlin: Ew! I'm all sticky!

BB: *whispers in L's ear* That's what she said.

Ali: THANK YOU! *hugs you*

Caitlin: Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

skylarkz

Okay, I'm super bored, so I'm gonna do this.

*Gives Mello chocolate bar, Near a transformer, L a cake, Matt a mario game and Light a smack across the back of the head*

MELLO: Do they ever call you mello yellow ((LOL, SIMPSONS QUOTE!)

Near: If I gave you chocolate, would you eat it? *holds up a second chocolate bar*

L: *glomps* OMG I HAVE A GAZILLION QUESTIONS FOR YOU *Squeels annoyingly for a few seconds*... ah, sorry bout that. Anyway, my question for you is... actually, you can wait until last ^.^

Matt: Will you play Mario with me later (when I come back)?

Light: *Steals death note* NYA NYA! I HAVE YOUR DEATH NOTE!

Ali and Catlin: Where's your key to get outta here? *spots key, grins mischeviously*

L: Haha, I'm back to, uh, "asking my question" *receives confused looks, grabs the key, unlocks the door, and kidnaps L*

I might bring L back later, if I feel like it! For now, I'm tying him up in my bedroom- uh, I mean, hanging out with him at the cinemas?

BB: Sorry, but I'm just ignoring you

Oh, and HAHA! I HAVE L NOW! :P

* * *

Mello: THANK YOU *takes chocolate bar* Nom Nom Nom

Near: *takes the transformer* Thank you.

Matt: THANKS! *huggs*

Light: Ow!

Ali: Hey at least it wasn't your head...

1. Mello: Caitlin did once, but she was punished. Yes I'm her pimp.

Caitlin: O/O

2. Near: Sure. *takes a piece* Thank you.

3. L: *gets glomped* Ok I guess I will wait.

4. Matt: Sure, but if I kicked your a** don't blame me...

Caitlin: Matt! No cussing *Hits with history text book*

Matt: Ouch!

5. Light: GAH! NO! *tackles you and grabs the Death Note* BAD FANGIRL!

6. Ali: I guess it's on the desk but why?

7. L: *gets kidnapped* BB HELP ME!

BB: *goes into killer mood* GIVE HIM BACK! GAH! *runs after you*

Caitlin: Ok you can have him for now, but can you bring him back by tommorrow? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Ali: Caitlin you are to calm. Your man was just stolen.

Caitlin: That's ok as long as he is returned. I have Near to hold me off

Near: *blushes*

Caitlin: *waves* bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

skylarkz

*Returns L, because BB forced me to :(*

Lol ma questios were answered. I'm happy now =D

*goes and plays Mario with Matt*

BTW, I refuse to leave now xD

Mello: Who in this room would you have a gay relationship with?

Near: What's it like living with these guys? o.O

Light: *steals death note* I wonder what happens if I do THIS! *Writes Light's name in death note*

BB: Why did you make me give back L ='(?

Ali: Sorry for stealing 'your man'... okay, not really, but you get the gist... sorta...

L: Sorry for kidnapping you *hides stalker photos*... I go a bit overboard with the whole 'fangirl' thing... *stalker photos of L fall out of pocket*...

Uh... it's not what it looks like!

* * *

Caitlin: Thank you for returning him!

Ali: *grumbles* Can't believe you stole him...

L: *comes inside room twitching* I don't want to talk about it.

Matt: Sweet! HAHAHA! I win!

Caitlin: Aahhh... Ok... I guess, but you have to sleep with Ali and Near, Matt and Mello, or Light, Misa, and Matsuda. My bed is already to full... *smiles*

Mello: Well *takes a bite of chocolate* gay realtionship would be Matt. I'm not shy. I'm the seme.

Matt: *laughs* Sure...

Mello: *blushes* But if you are talking straight relationships, I want to be with Caitlin.

Caitlin: Sorry Mello, but no.

Mello: I'm not taking no for an answer. *chases Caitlin*

Caitlin: RAPE RAPE RAPE! *runs around screaming*

2. Near: It's... quite intresting... you could say. .

3. Light: *evil laugh* That is the fake! MWHAHAHA!

Ali: Sorry dude. I want to kill him, but Caitlin won't let me.

4. BB: I think you already know why I want him back ;)

5. Ali: It's ok. I have other men. *creepy smile at Mello*

6. L: As long as you don't tell people about what you did to me, we will be fine. *sees the photos* OWO!

Caitlin: *takes you by the arm in another room* *whispers* Hey can I have copies.

Matsuda: *follows us into the room* Whatca guys doin?

Caitlin: O/O NOTHING!

* * *

BeyondBeleif13

"That's what she said" XD you guys are the funniest people on earth!

you know joy2theworlddannyphantom? she reviewed on my ATWK ^^

Mello: any dirt on Near? :3 I heard his voice actor plays spike the baby dragon in a My Little Pony series! XD

Near: ... is your hair naturally white, or did you bleach it?

L: What causes you not to sleep much? anything besides being an insomniac?

Matt: Would you like to play Narnia videogames with me? We just got the Prince Caspian one today! I already beat the first one (with 2 years and a lot of effort) and will pobally need help for this. Don't worry, I'll be Susan and Lucy.

Light:*slaps him across face* 100% KIRA!

BB: Hiya, B. I'm a fangirl of yours. DON'T WORRY! I'm not one of those glomp-every-time-and-ask-to-marry fangirls.

Everyone: Hey, I'm single. how do you get a guy? Wether it's a smexy guy like Mello, L, or BB; a sweet guy like Matt; or even quiet ones like Near. All the people at my school (have very few friends) are bugging me to get a guy (not my friends). I made one up, but they found out he was fake XP I tried pulling it again, but it didn't work. I AM FEELING ALONE exept for my three really good friends I cosplay with. I cosplay both L and BB (I HAD a friend who was gonna cosplay BB, but the corruption of popular people and gossip got to her) Those three cosplaying friends are Near (one I'm closest to) Misa (known her since I was born and is my neighbor) and Light (the only boy in the group besides our Ryuuk, across the street from me) HELP ME! Btw the reson they hate me is BECAUSE I LIKE ANIME! *picks up sword* NYAA! I discovered anime like it's a new religion or something. My town didn't know about anime untill I got smart, ignored my parents, and went up searching stuff on the internet, I THANK YOUTUBE!

Ali: Can you take me as your slave, too? IT LOOKS FUN THERE!Unlike my life...

Misa&Matsuda: Why are you guys so stupid? Why is Matsuda the only completely stupid guy? Why are all the girls (Naomi Misora half- exeption) stupid? It's like being female is a minor race, I say NAY! *pulls out sword again* NYAA! *swings sword over Light's head* YOU STARTED THIS!

Matt: OFF, TO NARNIA!

*starts playing with Matt on Wii*

BTW, I'm spending the night, SEVERAL nights :3

*hops into bed, waiting for one of the Wammy Boys to jump in with me*

* * *

Caitlin: Thank you Thank you *bows*

Ali: Yes! I love joy2theworlddannyphantom! She = AMAZING!

Mello: *evil laugh* I once saw Near trying on Caitlin sexy underwear and her pajamas. But then Caitlin found him and she dressed him up in other clothes. O.o

Caitlin: *blushes* HEY! Don't tell people about my underwear!

Mello: Hehe

2. Near: It's natural, but Ali dyed it black once. It didn't look right.

Ali: *shakes head no* He looked weird...

3. L: I just can't sleep well. Doctors do not know why. I enjoy watching people sleep. Like Ali or Caitlin. They talk.

Ali and Caitlin: O/O SMEXY DREAMS!

4. Matt: Sure... If you want me too... ^_^

5. Light: UGH! NOT THE FACE!

6. BB: Finally a calm fangirl.

7. Caitlin: Well I can't really tell you how you get a guy, but if there is a guy you "like" just try to be natural. Guys don't like girls who are fake.

Everyone: *nods yes*

Ali: Caitlin you never have troubles with guys. You have HUGE bo-

Caitlin: *puts hand over Ali mouth* Shut up! No I don't! You do! *pulls on her shirt*

All the guys in the room: *drools*

Ali: HEY! *grabs BB's jam and tosses it at Caitlin*

Caitlin: Eww! I'm all sticky!

BB: I love when jam is put to good use.

Caitlin: I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH ALI'S CREEPY BROTHER!

Ali: O shizz you made her mad..

8. Ali: Sure you can! It's never boring here!

9. Misa and Matsuda: We are not stupid! Ali just calles us challenged people!

Light: AHHH! YOU BI-

Caitlin: *smacks him with a shovel* NO CUSSING *battle scream* I'M SO MAD!

Everyone: O.O Help!

Matt: YAY! You can sleep with me and Mello.

Mello: *creepy smile*

* * *

PandaChanTheFirst

Okie Dokie, really bored and my PSP died.

Matt: Favorite game system?

Mello: What would you do if I nommed all your chocolate? **nervous look**

Near: STUPID ALBINO! **throws dictionary and yells LITERATURE** Why do you look so much like L?

L: **throws huge arse box of cake** Happy Christmas and what is your favorite kind of cake?

BB: **noms jam** What is your take on cereal?

Matt(again): What would you do if I accidentally broke your mario games? **hiding behind Ali**

* * *

Matt: Dude that sucks your PSP died. Poor thing. Ummmm... I don't really have a favorite.

Mello: You don't want to know what I would do to you, but it would include needles.

Near: *gets hit with dictionary* Ouch. I don't know why I do, but I just do.

Caitlin: *holds Near to her chest* Don't worry you are not a stupid Albino!

Near: C-caitlin... Can't breathe!

Caitlin: Sorry!

4.L: Thank you! My favorite is strawberry cake. But Ali bought me strawberry gel that you can eat off people, so I have been eating that.

Ali: Is that why I have so many hickies on my back?

L: Maybe...

5. BB: Hey my jam! *takes jam away* Umm ceral is ok? Why the weird question?

6. Matt: *angry face* You better not think of thinking of doing that. Mello would help me dispose of the body...

Ali: Don't worry PandaChanTheFirst I won't let them hurt you!

* * *

joy2theworlddannyphantom

I HAVE PAIN.

IN MY SOUL.

Not a clue, but I can't have cookies anyways. =.= Life hates me...

Glad to know you liked the TV and the fountain. Those cost alot X)

L: I EAT YOUR SOUL. :D

Near: *stares obsessively* ♥ 3 ♥ cuuuuuuuute. MUST PLAY! *giant toy dragon poofs out of no where* *jumps on the toys back* KHA !

BB: JAM POOL! *jam pool poofs out of no where*

Matt: *points big a** gun at him* DANCE. DANCE NOW PUPPY-BOY.

Mello: Move along. - I said move. - HERE WE ARE!

Smile you nutter. SMILE LIKE THE BADA** CHOCOHOLIC YOU ARE.

BED! *dive* *smash* *ow* ...That was a bad idea.

Ali: You can have her. I have AN AWESOME RELATIONSHIP!

...

Are you both female? Cause you act like it. *MWA HAHAHA. I AM MEAN*

BI BI! ¬.¬ DOOR. *smash* *ow!*

* * *

Caitlin: It's ok I will make the pain go away *huggles you*

Mello and Matt: THANKS AGAIN!

1. L: O.o No eating my soul...

2. Near: I want one! *pets the dragon*

3. BB: *jumps in pool* YUMMY!

Caitlin: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO PUT ALL THIS STUFF!

BB: Want to join me Caitlin?

Caitlin: I rather not. *walks away*

4. Matt: *Dances to caramelldansen*

5. Mello: *smiles* Yes I'm Bada**

Caitlin: NO CUSSING!

6. Caitlin: Be carefull!

7. Ali: Ok. YAY! I loves Catlin!

Caitlin and Ali: Yes we are both girls... ^_^

Caitlin: *hears the door smash* Be more carefull! *walks over to you* Sometimes I worry about you! Here free box of band-aids!


	11. Chapter 11

joy2theworlddannyphantom

*Comes in with a broken arm wing and shoulder* ...Long story short: NEVER challenge your 17 year old brother to a wrestling match.

I still won though.

*puts on the band aids* Thanks. I'm gonna have 49200 bones in my body if I keep this up...

Light-bulb: *gets out own deathnote* KHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA HAHA! KHA HAHAHAHAHAHA- *choke* I need to stop doing that =.=

Near: *gives white dragon* O.-* It attacks BLACK stuffs... *MWA HAHAHAHA*

Mello: HI! *gives truck full of chocolate*

Catlin: It occurs to me you need a place to keep the stuff I give you... *gives Mansion with 46 floors (an acre L and W) with surrounding 12 acres of forestry* Like?

Ali: *gives gold and diamonds* Like?

Matt: *claps* GOOD PUPPY! *gives $9000000000* Go buy something nice. :D

Misa: Go... marry Light-bulb Imagay or something... *waves hand dismissively*

Matsu: AWE! You so funny :D

BB: Like the jam pool? *gives refilling jars*

L: Take a break. Have a kitkat.

WOW. Did I REALLY just do that?

Nah. *gives strawberry sponge cake with extra icing* Very easy to cook you know. X3

I'm off. MOOOOM! *shinigami with blue/green wings picks me up* BYE!

Caitlin: *gives you another box of band-aids* I think you need more... .

1. Light: O.o *gasps and pulls out his* MINE'S PRETTIER!

2. Near: *pets dragon* Thank you. O.O

Caitlin: *sees dragon* HOLY SHIZZZNIP! Hey Near can we name it Mustafa?

Near: That seems like a good name.

Caitlin: ^_^

3. Mello: CHOCOLATE! *nom nom nom*

4. Caitlin: (O.O) Thank you, but I'm not sure if I can accept this!

5. Ali: *grabs the gold and diamonds* I like very much! Hey you can stay here as long as you like!

6. Matt: VIDEO GAMES!

Ali: O Matt...

7. Misa: YAY! Come on Lighto-kun! We are getting married!

Light: NOO! *cries*

L: *grabs Misa and throws her in a closet and steals Light* My man.

Caitlin: O/O *nosebleed*

: Thank you. *blushes* You are funny to!

9. BB: Yay more jam!

Caitlin: *horrified look* I'm not feeding it to you this time.

BB: Awww

10. L: *looks at the kit-kat and cake* I think I might just like you... owo

Caitlin: BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

Kawaii Shinigami Girl

Hello there! Greetings to you all! *is drinking a coffe with tons of sugar* this looks like a ton of fun so I am asking some questions!

BB: Hi... you are adoreable... *hands you a plushie bloody zombie kitty sitting on top of a plastic container of wildberry jam* May I hug you?

L: You are adoreable too of course you look a ton like BB so it is hard to think one of you is cute without thinking

the other is. Would you like to share my coffee?

Misa: have you ever misspelled a name when writeing it in your Death Note?

Near: do you like dinosaurs? I LOVE dinosaurs *hands you a bin full of plastic dinos*

Mello: heck yeah! Godiva Chocolate is the best ever!

Matt: I have a DS that I don't use much, but it is pink (I am not a big fan of the color) would you want it?

All: If you were an animal what would it be?

PS: I need a hug... I have not been hugged in a week

* * *

1. BB: Thanks! Sure! *huggles*

2. L: BB and I get that a lot, but most women just decide to want us both. (owo) Sure, as long as if it's not poisoned.

3. Misa: No. I have not. I'm not dumb!

Light: *whipers to himself* Yes. Yes you are...

4. Near: Yes. I love dinosaurs! THANK YOU!

: Yes. Yes it is! ^_^

6. Matt: I rather not have it sorry, but here is a Mario sticker to make it better!

7. Near: Sheep

Mello: Lion

Matt: Dog

Matsuda: puppy

Misa: dumb cat

L: Panda

BB: Panda with red eyes

Ali: Cheetah

Caitlin: Bunny

Bye-bye!

* * *

Fnick's Gurl

I got a few question (and gifts) for you guys

L: do you ever eat anything besides sweets? *gives strawberry cake and sugarcubes* Can I have a hug?

BB: You, my friend, are my favorite, by far. But lucky for you i'm not a crazy fangirl. but can i have a hug? * Give all jam he could hope for*

Light: I HATE YOU! *tackles* but Sarah luvs you

Misa and Matsuda: im ignoring you

Mello: why do you look like a girl? *takes chocolate*

Near: *hug* I love you! (and no, i will not let got)

Matt: I challenge you to a game of Black Ops!

Ali & Caitlyn: Can I stay? *huggles Near*

* * *

Mello: GIFTS!

1. L: Caitlin made me it a carrot, but other than that nothing else but sweets. Sure *huggles*

2. BB: For the love of jam! Finally a non-crazy fangirl! Sure *hugges*

3. Light: UMPH! No tackling!

Misa and Matsuda: Aww...

4. Mello: Smart, sexy, and funny girl or boy *winks at Matt* AND ONE WHO DOESNT TAKE MY CHOCOLATE! *steals back chocolate*

5. Near: *uncomfortable* Please let go!

6. Matt:You are on!

7. Ali: Sure you can, but SHH! Caitlin is sleeping and if you wake her up she will kill you!

* * *

BeyondBeleif13

^^ Thnx for letting me stay here! :D

:3 I'm eager to share a bed with Mello and Matt :3

LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

*blasts up soundtracks from pandora hearts (and DN XD)* *starts dancing* ^^'

This isn't really an 'ask' anymore, is it?;

L: How did your parents die?

BB: is that your real name? Beyond Birthday? I've been hearing it's Rue Ryuzakki and other names as well.

Light:*Steals Death Note and slaps you and Misa across the face with it* BOW DOWN, FOR YOU ARE NOT THY GOD! (holy, that sounded like it was from the bible...)

Ryuk: Hi! I can seez u! Did you have a romantic relationship with Rem?

*grabs Light, ties him up, shoves in closet, lets Misa into the closet, and lockes the closet* :3 ultimate torture! XD

Now I haz belated christmas presents for all of you!

BB: *kisses on cheek* here's some art supplies, I'm thinking you might like it. :) especially since several shades of red are in there *hands you box* I also have a jar of homemade strawberry jam :) *hands jar*

L: *kisses on cheek* *holds up kitten* make sure this kitten finds a nice home, she likes you! :)

Light: *hands disc* This is a computer game called Civilization IV, You start a civilization and try to beat the others in areas like

space race

democracy

culture

domination

and other areas. Keep your "i-will-be-god" obsession in here...

Matt: *kisses in mouth* Here's some model clay, be creative and think outside the box :)

Mello: *kisses in mouth* This is the first saga of WARRIORS, I believe you'll like it :) *hands books* (Make sure Mattie reads some, too)

Near: *kisses in mouth* I'm giving you a stuffed white rabit. Cherish it, it was passed on for a long time. Given from Mother to daughter, Mother to son, Father to son, son to best friend, ect. It has found it's way to you :)

I find beauty in the simplest of things, from the way the grass waves to the mystical fog in a green forest.

I hope you all liked your presents, but I have a gift for Ali and Catlin, *hands you artwork* I drew it myself ^/^

Happy new year! :) It's gonna be the year of the rabbit.

Matt and Near are tigers and Mello is an ox :) I'm a tiger. I figured out L is a rat in the Chinese Zodiac.

I love you all! *hugs*

~Beyond Belief

* * *

Caitlin: You are welcome. I hope you hade a good time!

Mello and Matt: We can't wait to share our bed with you to! ;)

Ali: PARTY! Hey wait how did you know Caitlin loved the Pandora Hearts CD? She is obsessed.

Caitlin: *nods yes* If I didn't love love Death Note so much I would write Death note stories. You are right. It's not really an 'ask' thing anymore. I can't really say no.

1. L: My father was a detective who was killed, and my mother died of cancer. I don't remember to much of them, so I can't really say anymore.

Caitlin: AWWW! L! That's so sad! *huggles*

2. BB: Rue Ryuzakki was the name I went by as an alias. Beyond Birthday is my real name.

Ali: Why did you get so angry at that question?

BB: Because... I don't like the name Rue.

Ali: But what if Caitlin said it?

BB: I still wouldn't li-

Caitlin: Hey! Ali what the heck *whisper whisper* O ok. *cute face* Rue-sama

BB: *twitches* I guess it's ok...

3. Light and Misa: NOT THE FACE! AHHHH! *bows*

4. Ryuk: *chuckles* Finally someone noticed. Sorry to say, but no we did not.

5. Light: NOOOO! HELP ME CAITLIN!

Caitlin: Sorry, but you broke mister piggy.

6. BB: *takes art supplies* Thank you. the jam tastes yummy!

7. L: *takes the kitten and pets it* You are quite cute little kitty.

Ali: It really is cute, just don't show Caitlin or she will steal it from you.

L: *huggles the kitten*

8. Light: Fine I will give it a try. .

9. Matt: *kisses back* Don't worry I'm a good kisser. Thank you!

10. Mello: *kisses back* I'm way bette at kissing than Matt. Thanks. *huggles you*

11. Near: Thank you and I will cherish it.

Caitlin and Ali: Ohhh! So pretty!

Ali: Hey Caitlin this present is way better than what your boyfriend got you!

Everyone: BOYFRIEND!

Caitlin: Ali! Shut your mouth! His is not my boyfriend!

Ali: Sure...

All the Guys: ='(


	13. Chapter 13

Stray-chan

Hey there!^^

L: Yay!^^ A fellow insomniac! How come that you are not getting hyperactive because of all the sugar you ingest every day?

Light: *gives him some fruits* Here^^. Believe me, you are going to regret using the Death Note when you enter Mu.

Mello: *gives him chocolate cookies*^^

Matsuda: Awww, I don't think that you are stupid^^. Just gullible.

B: *gives him a book: "The art of killing - Murders all over the world"* Look at page 43, there is a murder that has something to do with jam^^ *gives him jam*

*hugs you all*^^ Happy new year^^!

* * *

Ali: Hello Stray-chan!

Caitlin: Hi Stray-

Mello: NO TALKING CAITLIN!

Caitlin: Why can-

Mello: Everyone agreed that you can not talk until you are spoken too. You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend.

Caitlin: HE IS NOT MY BO-

Mello: NO TALKING! *throws a book at her*

1. L: I burn off the sugar and energy by using my brain. I still have to solve cases even when I stay here.

2. Light: Thank you? Ok? O.o

3. Mello: Ohh! Cookies!

Caitlin: Can I ha-

Mello: NO TALKING FLALALALAHAHAHLLAHA!

4. Matsuda: Aww thank you! (^_^)

5. BB: Thanks you. *reads the book* I have a great plan now about killing a "person's" boyfriend.

L: BB I might accually turn my back on the murder case if you do kill him...

Caitlin: TT_TT

Everyone: *huggles you*

* * *

joy2theworlddannyphantom

*puts some more band aids on* Ahhh... pain. =.= This is why I hate needles.

Light-bulb: *blinks* KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *bashes head on wall* BAD THOUGHTS BAD HEAD BAD HORMONES! Ok, now that I've delt with that... *takes deathnote and rips it in half* Ta-da! *DEATHNOTE CONFETTI!*

Near: Want anything else? Like a giant, *giant cat jumps out of nowhere* CATTT! (Called Shirley).

Mello: *gives free shinigami eyes (but he can't see Nears)* :D But you ain't getting my death note.

Ryuk? Hows my Mom?

Caitlin: ACCEPT THE GIFT! Cause I can't create another dimension for a while...

Ali: *gives 24 karat gold pendant with sapphires in the chain* Do you like it? it was specially made :D!

Matt: *gives platinum credit card* Knock yourself out. I got another 50.

Misa: I WAS JOKING! *smacks over the head*

Matsu: Go marry Sayu or something. *gives legal permit to do so* :D

BB: What do you get from this statement?

I'M ALL STICKY!

KYA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

BYE! *flies off*

* * *

1. Light: NOO! Maybe if I tape the pieces to together it will still work...

2. Near: *cringes in fear of the cat* I rather not but thanks anyway...

3. Mello: Dammit! Why can't I see Near's? *pouts* you can them back... It's to depressing

4. Ryuk: I couldn't quite say. I don't really pay attention.

Ali: Aww what happened to your mom!

5. Caitlin: FINALLY I GET TO TALK! O ok I guess I can accept... Thank you again!

6. Ali: I think I might love you! *huggles you*

7. Matt: Thanks! I'm happy now! ^-^

8. Misa: *gets hit* Awww...

Light: THANK YOU!

9. Matsuda: *blushes* Who said I e-ever liked h-her! B-but Ok!

10. BB: I get a sick/pervy thought. I think of a hot girl covered in jam!

Ali: BYE-BYE! *yells out window*

* * *

BB's Gurl

(Fnick'sGurl i changed my pen name)

I'm back!

L: How is it possible for your deductive reasoning skills to drop 40% by sitting normally? The only reason I ask this is because I have the same problem, except I sit sorta like Near.

Light: No one likes you, go die in a hole

Misa: See above

Matsuda: My friend loves you so I will hug you for her *hugs*

Near: How did the people of Whammys house find you?

Mello: give me back the chocolate *takes chocolate*

Matt: HAHA I WIN! In your face! Luv ya!

BB: I thought your name was Back-up?

Ali: Thank you so much! Who do I have to share a room with?

Caitlyn: Hi

* * *

Ali: We have all agreed that Caitlin can talk now, but under one condition! HER BOYFRIEND HAS TO STAY WITH US FOR ONE DAY! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

David: Hi everyone! I'm Caitlin "boyfriend"

Caitlin: *face palms herself* David just... be quiet.

David: Why is everyone giving me weird looks? That guy with the red eyes and jam is starting to scare me...

BB: You should be afraid... Very afraid

1. L: I has to do with different nerves and sensors in the body that will distract someone when they sit a certain way. But when I sit this way, I can have a clear mind!

David: Ohhh I understand now! I just thought you were some creepy pedo panda. ^_^

Caitlin: DAVID SHUT UP!

2. Light and Misa: TT-TT

3. Matsuda: Aww thanks!

4. Near: My parents went missing. So the just took me.

Ali: I'm glad they did.

David: Hey kid how old are you anyway? You sure are small! *poke poke pokes Near*

Near: *irritated* I'm 19

David: WOW! You are practically a midgit!

Caitlin: *hits david over the head*

5. Mello: *takes back chocolate* HEY! No chocolate for you! I'm kinda in a bad mood so I wouldn't want you to make me mad.

David: Hey how are you always wearing leather? I don't understand... It's kind showy..

Mello: *Pulls out gun* CAUSE IT MAKES ME LOOK BADASS!

Caitlin: *tackles Mello* No shooting him! He is a really nice guy, so don't ok?

Mello: *sees Caitlin sitting on his stomach with her legs apart. And her tight shirt* *blushes* Fine I won't do anything...

BB: *whispers to L* I wish I was Mello right now...

6. Matt: *furious* I totally let you win! I didn't want you to lose. *pouts* I wuv you to.

David: Lol you are such a geek!

Matt: D: You did not just say that!

Caitlin: DAVID SHUT UP! *tackles David* Fine! I agree! If you stop being a jerk I will do it!

Ali: Caitlin what are you going to do?

Caitlin: *blushes* Nothing

7. BB: I have a lot of name, but you can call me what ever...

8. Ali: It's all up to you. We used Matt credit to bigger beds! ^_^

9. Caitlin: Hi! *passes out from stress*

* * *

  
skylarkz

OMG! I'm back! Why are there three updates in a row? :( oh well, I'm back to cause more trouble (BTW, I'm stayin, and I'm sleeping with Light, Misa and Matsuda [OMG MATSUDA'S HERE!]. Only cuz Matuda's there though. I'm sleeping on the end, cuddling into him :D)

Hm... I'll go in order of preference!

Light: *slaps across face* Everyone seems to be hurting you! YAY!

Misa: Did they base dumb blonde jokes off you? *giggles hysterically*

Ryuk: Oooh, a Shinigami! *Tries to poke, falls through*

BB (SOWWY! I can't remember if you were in the anime xD): Why do you like jam so much? Is it a thinking thing like L, or what?

Matt: I can't believe you beat me at Mario! :( I challenge you to a game of COD!

Mello: Heyyyyyy Yellow Mello! *starts singing the simpsons theme* What would you do if chocolate became illegal, and Ali and Caitlin couldn't get you any while you were trapped here? *Evil grin*

Caitlin and Ali: Thankyou for letting me stay! *Grins... genuinely!*

Matsuda: *Glomps* Even if nobody else seems to love you Matsuda, I DO! LOOK! I've even got stalker pictures of you like I have of L! *shows creepy pictures* I LOVE YOU MATSU-CHAN!

L: Thankyou for the good time *grins widely*... Do you think we could kick Light and Misa out of Matsu-Chan's and my bed, and you could join us instead? PWEASE? Light and Misa can sleep on the floor like dogs. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...

Awwwwwww... I'm done... *goes to bed with Matsuda and L. Locks the bedroom door* NOBODY LET LIGHT IN!

*Suspicious noises come from the room.* Guess what I'm doing with my little toys? MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Matsuda: O ok that's a little weird, but ok...

1. Light: No hitting the beautiful face!

2. Misa: I don't think so...

3. Ryuk: *chuckles* Silly human...

4. BB: I don't quite think I like jam because of L. I just always have. *creepy smile*

5. Matt: You Are On! *Victory smile*

6. Mello: I think I would go mentally insane, and they would have to put me in a straight jacket jsut to keep me from killing them.

Ali: Isn't that going a little far?

Mello: No. You have no idea how much I love chocolate!

7. Ali: You are welcome! Sorry Caitlin would talk to, but she is still past out... I'm just glad that we tied up David and threw him in a closet..

8. Matsuda: O that creepy... Just a little... Hey! That's a naked photo! *blushes*

9. L: I rather If we don't I like sleeping with Caitlin and BB...

L and Matsuda: NO! SAVE US ALI!

Ali: *kicks down the door* *nosebleed* Here I want to play too!

L and Matsuda: TT_TT

Caitlin: Whaa whats goin on pleoples?

Near: *huggles Caitlin* You are really high from the meds *huggles*

Caitlin: Pwease Come bawck Mister Sheeples!

Near: O.o


	14. Chapter 14

**Aya Toshu**

Since I am SUPER bored right now and I feel like torturing a few orphans/psychos, I'm gonna address EVERYONE here individually.

L: You are by far the most amazing orphan in any anime or book or movie or anything EVER. You are even awesomer than Harry Potter, and that is saying a LOT coming from me. Will you marry me? And cosplay at our wedding? You can be Inuyasha and I can be Kagome...or Sesshomaru, whichever pairing you like better!

Near: Are you an albino? If so, you are the cutest little albino I have ever seen! Here, have this (white) sugar cookie!

Mello: You're amazingly badass, but I can't help but notice the tight leather pants you always wear...how do you fit anything in those (if you know what I mean)? By the way, Beyond stole your chocolate.

Matt: Although I am not much into video games, I think you are the coolest gamer in the world and the animeverse combined. I have never yet seen someone who can stalk an annoying blonde (Misa) and play Mario so expertly at the same time. You have real talent! Oh, and the writers definitely f*cked up when they gave you five seconds of screen time. They will PAY.

Beyond: You are the answer to all my prayers: a sexy, psychotic, red-eyed, badass L. Can I have a great big badass panda bear hug?

Matsuda: You're so dumb you're adorable! Can I have a hug from you too? And a cookie?

Raito: You killed L. I hate you. Go to hell and DIE, please. (I added the "please" to be a little nicer about it.)

Misa: Are you aware that Raito doesn't REALLY love you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't go around so naive all the time...

Question for everyone: Who do you think is the hottest BOY in the entire series? Not girl, BOY.

I love you all (except Raito and Misa)! Bye! :D

* * *

1. L: I'm sorry to say, but I do not feel like getting married at the moment. Sorry fangirl I have other people I love.

Everyone: Who?

L: It's a secret...

2. Near: Yes I am albino. Thank you for the cookies. *blushes*

3. Mello: I love the leather, and I have ways of fitting in them. Let's just say it squeezes in the right areas ^_^ Wait what? CHOCOLATE! BB WHY?

BB: I just took one piece for Caitlin...

Mello: *looks at a very depressed Caitlin who is sitting on her bed cuddling a blushing Matsuda* l guess she can have a piece...

4. Matt: Thank you! Thank you! *bows* Yes they did make a huge mistake and they will pay! =)

5. BB: Thanks! And sure! *panda hug* (owo)

6. Matsuda: Thanks. Sure you can have a hug, but let me give Caitlin to Mello... Ok *hugs* And here is the cookie you wanted! ^_^

7. Light: Yes I did kill L, but it had to be done. He was going to die anyways. Have you seen _L: Change the World. _Go see t my friend.

8. Misa: I think he loves me no matter what! *huggles Light*

9. L: I would have to say Light.

Light: L.

Misa: Lighto-kun!

Near: Mello

Mello: Umm Matt.

Matt: Mello

Matsuda: L! ^_^

BB: L!

Ali and Caitlin: I can't decide...

Ali: BYE BYE!

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl**  
L: That's cool. My teachers yell at me when I sit strangely so I just wanted to know why it made me think better. *gives giant strawberry*

Light: I have decided that I do'nt hate you *grins evilly* *hugs* (while hugging I put a spider down his shirt)

Misa:...

BB: I will call you Back-up cuz from what I hear it pisses you off

Mello: *tackles for chocolate and pulls his hair* THIS IS WHERE 4 YEARS OF TAI KWON DO PAYS OFF!

Matt: Suuuuure Matt whatever. *huggles*

Near: FINALLY! A FELLOW ALBINO! (U R Albino, rite?)

Ali: I'll b sharing a room with BB

Caitlin: y do u let ali torment u?

* * *

1. L: I'm glad I could help! O strawberry!

2. Light: O ok! *hugs* NO! EWW! SPIDERS! .

3. Misa: ^_^

4. BB: I sugest that you don't. If you don't want to die and all.

5. Mello: I WAS IN THE MAFIA! *Fights back* I WILL WIN!

6. Matt: I did let you win. *puppy face*

7. Near: Yes I'm albino. *smiles* I'm glad I met a fellow albino too!

8. Ali: I guess if you really want, but Caitlin is REALLY depressed at the moment. And she usually shares a bed with BB and L, so... you have to share.

9. Caitlin: *puppy face* I don't know why *niffle sniffle* I just love her so much!

* * *

**xxMikazukixx**

My turn!

Hello!

L: You are an awesome sweet lover and you are adorable!*gives L A 6 TONS of sweets* what would you do if you found Light and Misa plotting to take away the sweets? *Hugs You and kisses you on the check*

Light: YOu are crazy person. You need to be slapped and/or kicked *slaps Light in the face and kicks him where the sun don't shine*

Mello: Here's Some of my mom's home made chocolate creme pie *hand him 20 pies* you are awesome and you and matt are cute together!

Matt: Here's some video games*gives him games plus a kinekt* Can we play Halo 3?

Matsuda:*hugs him* You did a good job on the Kira Case.

B: Who is the one murder you admire? oh and here is some Jam and a hug *hugs him* I'm a calm fan girl.

Ryuk: You are way obbsessed with apples, kind like my mom. What is your favorite type of apple?

Misa: You are a disgrace to blonds everywhere! We aren't all bimbos like you! *slaps Misa*

Near: You ish adorable but not as adorable as L. Here are some toys *gives Near All the toys in the world*

I got to go. *black angel wings sprout out of back and I fly away*

* * *

1. L: THANKS! I think I would have to hire BB to kill them for me... I can' live without sweets...

2. Light: Not the face! AHHHH *tackles you*

3. Mello: PIE! Thank you! I know I'm amazing!

4. Matt: Thanks! Sure we can, but I'm warning you I'm going to kick your ass.

Caitlin: NO CUSSING! *hits with frying pan* AHHHHHH!

Ali: Sorry everyone... when she is depressed her moods change from really mad to really sad. *hides in corner*

5. Matsuda: *hugs back* Thanks you!

6. BB: I only admire me when it comes to murders... Thank you. *hugs back* So you like me right? *smears jam on your cheek and licks it off*

Caitlin: BB YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT TO ME! *tackles BB* ONLY ME YOU GOT THAT!

BB: you are so hot when you are in a murderous rage. TT-TT

7. Ryuk: It doesn't matter what apple! As long as I have one! *chuckles*

8. Misa: I'm sorry! *cowers with Ali in the corner*

9. Near: O.O Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm cute! TOYS!

Caitlin: *evil laughs as she swings a sword* I trained in sword fighting for 5 years *evil laugh* BYE BYE!

* * *

**skylarkz**

*Cries because I think somehow my 'toy time' was interupted*

I can't believe I'm still asking questions, but!

Ryuk: Do Shinigami's like banana's aswell? What about peaches?

Matsuda:... Didn't you like my stalker pictures? *cries hysterically* OHO! I know! If I rip these pictures up and promise not to be creepy, will you be my boyfriend Matsu-Chan? *expression changes from sad to gidddy with excitement* (IDT you really have a choice... muhahahahaha!)

L: I think I've had enough play time for now with you L! *Grins at memories*

Light, Misa, BB, Mello, Near, Matt: Seeing as I'm hyperactive at the moment, I won't ask you lot any questions. They'll just be stupid... *slaps Light and Misa, just for the hell of it*

...

*Snuggles into Matsuda*

* * *

1. Ryuk: NO! Only apples!

2. Matsuda: Sure! You can be my girlfriend, but you can't be creepy...

3. L: *shivers* Good I don't think I can take anymore...

4. Everyone: KK BYE!

Misa and Light: OWWW!

* * *

**BeyondBeleif13**  
HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D

Hello;

Ali-sama (greatly admired)

Caitlin-chan (teen girl)

L-sama :) (highly respected)

BB-kun :) (boy)

Matt-chan :3 (lover)

Mello-chan :3

Near-kun

Light-jukeisha!(it means convict XD)

Misa-yogisha, *mutters*baka... (suspect)

Matsuda... there isn't a japanese honorific that describes the you, so I say, BAKA! XD (idiot)

If you don't know some of these, look them up under Japanese honorifics.

Onto the questions! (E=everyone)

E:Who's ready for 2011? OH YEA! :D

E:What is your favorite flower?

L:If you had spare time and could do whatever you want, what would you do?

Mello:Is your whole reason for hating Near because of the race for L's title?

Mello: If you and Near were never at Wammys and somehow knew eachother, would it be possible that you'd befriend that little cloud?

Near:Have you ever been referred to as a cloud before now?

Matt:Lets play the first Narnia, I CALL SUSAN AND PETER! :D

*sigh* fine, I'll be Susan and Lucy.

L: If you could bring one of the Pevencies to Wammys house to be your successor, which one would it be? (I say Lucy, without her, Narnia would've been doomed. And I don't reccomend Edmund XD)

E:Lets celebrate 2011 in bed! XD *cuddles between Mello and Matt*

E:What is all your guys opinion on Nekos?

Matt and Mello:I have a really cute emerald green neko maid costume, I think I'm gonna wear it tonight ;3 the hem goes only 6 inches above my knee ;3 (that's EXTREMELY short XD)

Light: *slaps him around and has Mello help duct tape him to the ceiling* TAKE THAT, IMAGAY!

Misa:*turns to Misa* you wear a rosary, yet, worship Light as god! *points to rosary*

Light:Isn't God invincible and undefeatable? Untouchable, unhurtable? You are none of these! *slaps with rolled-up newspaper* god has came down, giving a meassage to L to stop this imposter! *slaps face and* You promise to never kill anyone ever again and I'll let you down :) *runs hand through your hair*

That's all the questions I have for now :3 now, Matt and Mello, lets go to the bed for awhile untill midnight :3

~Beyond Belief

* * *

1. E: WE ARE READY!

2. Cailtin: Flowers make me sad *cries*

Mello: Black rose

Matt: Sunflower

Near: White lily

Ali: Rose

Matsuda, Light, Misa: Can't decide

BB: Red carnation

3. L: I don't quite know what I would do...

4. Mello: Yes. And I still hate him for it... but i guess it would be possible, if not for whammy's, we could be friends...

5. Near: Not until now... Caitlin always called me her little sheep. *Blushes*

Caitlin: Near I love you *huggles and cries*

BB: Hey! What about me!

Caitlin: I love you to! *huggles*

6. Matt: OK! Let's PLAY!

7. L: I would also say Lucy!

8. Everyone: We rather not... *hops out of bed*

9. Everyone except Near: We Love Kitties!

10. Matt and Mello: *blushes* That's nice... Caitlin need one...

11. Light: *screams threw the duct tape*

L: *takes him off the ceiling* Mine!

Everyone: O.o

12. Misa: It's only for decoration! *smiles*

13. Light: NOT THE HAIR! *tackles*

Matt and Mello: We rather not! no offence! We promised Caitlin we would share our bed with her today... I don't think you want to make her mad...

Ali: BYE BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

Light: Nope. It's probably blown away now dude. IT'S CONFETTI! :D

Oh yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR- oh forget it.

David: HI!

Near: ...You're scared of cats? *gives impossible rubix cube* Its jammed on one part, TRY!

Mello: ...Fine. *eyes show Near's first name (Which I do know!)* Happy now?

But that was a funny sentence. Like I gave you x-ray vision. XD

Ryuk: Mm. Thanks anyway. I was hoping she was still here...

Ali: Mum was a Shinigami. Have another piece of expensive jewelery! *gives 24 karat gold entwined with silver chain with diamonds rubies and emeralds on it* Like?

Caitlin: Good luck with people! *gives a platinum credit card* Do whatever.

Matt: *gives another card* Just get me some McDonald's or something.

Misa: *gives band-aid* Sowwy, have some jewels! *gives black diamond necklace*

Matsuda: CAN I BE THE BRIDESMAID!

BB: :D LOlzzz! I get nekkid men on a catwalk. XD

L: *gives strawberry cake, 3 layers extra icing* You have NO idea how long it took to cook that... =.= Enjoy.

BYE! *is carried away by a tornado of blood that damages nothing*

* * *

1. Light: TT-TT Why!

2. BB: Sorry but we kicked David out of the house...

Caitlin: *evil glare*

BB: Hey at least we didn't kill him!

3. Near: Yes. I dispise them... *takes cube and using magical powers, solves it* There you go you can have it back. *smiles*

4. Mello: Nate? That is his first name? Hmm so ordinary... Thanks.

5. Ryuk: O... Can I have an apple?

6. Ali: O ok.. YAY! PRETTY!

7. Caitlin: Thank you. I have finally gotten out of my depressing mood. I will tell you what happened at the end of all the questions...

8. Matt: OK! *gives you food* Wait why did i get you food? *shrugs* O well.

9. Misa: Thank you! You are the only one nice to me TT-TT

10. Matsuda: Sure... but I'm not sure if i'm ready to get married...

11. BB: *laughs* You have a sick mind like me ;p

12. L: thanks! Sorry it took so long...

Caitlin: Ok I will tell you what happened. *blushes a really really deep red* I had... I had to give me first... first kiss to David.

Everyone: O.O WHAT!

Caitlin: *still blushing* Yes... I did

Kali: Wait your in highschool and you just NOW lost your first kiss! What happened in 3rd grade with Tommy!

Caitlin: We lied to everone .

All the guys: *past out*

Misa: You are now a woman Cailtin *pats her on the back*

Ali: *shakes her head* Caitlin you are so innocent..

* * *

**Stray-chan**  
*has returned* *laughs crazily* *is a bit burned* I love fireworks!

L: You really are making me feel stupid *laughs* *hugs*

Light: Well... Mu (Nothingness) is the place where everyone goes when they die. And you killed lots of people. They probably know by now that you are Kira. I don't think that they are going to like seeing you there. Then it's good-bye beautiful face and hello bruises and scars. *pats*

Caitlin: *gives her chocolate cookies* ^^

Ali: *see above* ^^

Matt: I challenge you! *pulls out PSP with Kingdom Hearts BBS* *grins*

* * *

1. L: Sorry about that. *hugs*

2. Light: Aww

3. Caitlin: Thanks! Matt you want a cookie?

Matt: *moves away from Caitlin as if she were a disease*

Caitlin: Are all of you still mad at me! *blushes* It was _just _a kiss!

Everyone: *silence*

4. Ali: COOKIES! *nom nom nom*

5. Matt: Your going down! =)

* * *

**IBelong2Near **  
L and BB: *tackle hug*

Mello: You deserve a slap in the face! *slaps and takes chocolate* AND YOUR NOT A BADASS!

Near: *tackles* OHMIGOD! I LOVE YOU! haha sorry.

Matsuda and Misa: Idiots

Light: HIIIIII!

Matt: NO SMOKING! *slaps* Hey, bet I could beat you in Mario!

Ali and Caitlin: I WANNA STAY! I'll share with Near! :D

-IBelong2Near

* * *

1. BB and L: Aww! *tackled*

2. Mello: WHY! GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE! *tackles you* I AM BADASS!

Everyone: O.O

3. Near: *blushes* Thank you, but you are scaring me...

4. Matsuda and Misa: Aww. TT-TT

5. Matt: NO! I NEED THEM! Hey, I bet I could kick your ass!

Caitlin: Matt no cussing! *throws book at him*

Ali and Caitlin: Ok, but only for tonight ok?


	16. Chapter 16

BeyondBeleif13

Guys, that hurt and now I feel unloved T-T

ya know, a fair warning, when I feel this hurt I tend to go out on a murdering spree. BB, would you care enough to come? T-T I feel rejected and hurt.

E: Have you ever felt that pain around your heart and stomache, the one where you feel almost no one in the world can help you?

Ali: When I came, you told me I'd be sharing a bed with Mello and Matt, am I sleeping on the floor now? T-T

L: How come you never said your favorite flower? *is already holding black rose and red carnation in hand, is waiting for L's flower*

E: Am I appriceated by anyone here? T-T

L: I was right, Lucy uses her head. you see, you can tell which one would be the best by combining their different traits;

-Susan: A very smart girl, but stubborn and usually won't believe anything you say.

-Peter: Smart alec yet brave, sort of balances out

-Edmund: selfish, baisically a worse and not badass version of Mello. Mello wouldn't go over and kill Matt for chocolate.

-Lucy: obviously best choice, sweet, kind, brave, usually gets along with others, smart, and there's a quality about her which can't be put into words that outshines all the rest.

E:*gives you all candycanes and cookies*

Caitlin: are you feeling better? *hugs*

E: If you were one of the Pevencies, which one would you be?

Matt: What would be your favorite game?

Mello:*can't take it anymore* MELLO! *cries on your shoulder* I'm not loved and if you pushed me away that'd just prove my statement T-T

E: I really need a hug, can I have one?

Light: I feel too depressed to punish you right now. *hugs* (that's really a big statement! I usually hate Light with all my heart for killing L!)

E: What am I to all of you? Just an abandoned, hurt, animal?

Misa: I'm too tired to insult you today... (another huge statement)

Light:*is crying on your shoulder*

*jumps back and shakes head really hard and mumbles to self*

Light: What the heck did your mom and sayu think when they found out you were Kira?

L: What were your last thoughts as you looked up into Light's face as you died? (ok, that's a big sign. I usually never talk about L's death and if someone brings it up I yell at them)

E: Bye... *walks into corner and sits with low self-confidence*

Near: I'm sorry that I almost forgot you, *hands you marionette that I made myself* take good care of it, it's an Emu... *goes back to no-self-confidence corner*

* * *

Caitlin: I'M SO SORRY YOU FEEL REJECTED! *huggles you in her boobs* O sorry I didn't mean for you not to breathe...

1. E: Yes. At one point.

Caitlin: I'm so sorry you are sad!

2. Ali: Naw. You can sleep anywhere. We bought huge beds. Just don't rape anyone ok?

3. L: O sorry I was to busy eating a tower of jello cubes I made. My favorite flower is a White Freesia.

4. Matt and Mello: Sorry we didn't mean to be so cold. We just didn't want another crazy fangirl trying to rape us. *huggles you*

Caitlin and Ali: WE LOVE YOU *tackle hug* TT-TT

Matsuda,BB, L, Near: We like you *smiles*

Misa and Light: We kinda like you.

Caitlin: Here is a cookie I made for you. We are glad you are here with us *smiles

5. L: You were right on this one! *creepy pedo smile*

6. E: YUMMY!

7. Caitlin: Yes thank you *hugs* Guys are really stupid sometimes. I can't believe I lost my first kiss to David...

8. Mello, Light, BB, Ali: Susan

Near, L, Caitlin, Matt: Lucy

Matsuda and Misa: ?

9. Matt: Anything Mario (^_^)

10. Mello: Sorry *pats you onn the back* We just had to be sure you weren't a crazy fan girl!

11. E: Sure! *huggles*

12. Light: O.O *hugs back*

13. E: NO!

Caitlin: I'M SORRY! *tackle hugs you and cries for an hour* you can sleep on my bed with me, BB, and L if you want! *cries some more*

14. Misa: O.O

15. Light: O.O *pats you on the back* It will be ok... They started to cry hysterically and past out... .

16. L: I thought of how Mello, Near, and Matt will show justice.

17. E: TT-TT

18. Near: Thanks you *plays with the marionette*

Caitlin: *takes you out of your corner and takes you to her bed* Here! You can eat as many cookies and cakes you want! Just don't be sad!

* * *

**IBelong2Near **

L: How long have you been a detective?

BB: Y did u try to burn urself to death?

Light: Y r u crazy?

Mello: Just keep tellin urself tht

Near: I sorry v_v

Ali and Caitlin: Thx

Matt: OMG I TOTALLY JUST BEAT YOU! IN YOUR FACE!

Misa: Why do u like a phsyco?

Matsuda: y r u such an idiot?

Ryuk: HOLY S***! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

* * *

1. L: For almost my whole life! (owo)

2. BB: You try having the L's successor drama in your life, and having shinigami eyes. Always knowing when people you know will die... *sad face*

3. Light: Cause I can be ;p

4. Mello: Asshole

Caitlin: No cussing! *slaps Mello*

5. Near: No it's ok *smiles*

6. Ali and Caitlin: Your Welcome!

7. Matt: NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!

8. Misa: *cries* I don't know! LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!

Everyone: O.O

9. Matsuda: *sad face* I'm not an idiot...

10. Ryuk: *chuckles* Hello human, I'm a shinigami!

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl **  
*laughing at light*

L: Can you help me w/ my homework? Being 13, in 9th grade and advanced classes is hard

BB: So, Back-up? Can you kill someone for me? *evilly looks at mello*

Matt: YOU KNOW I CANT RESIST THE PUPPY FACE! *huggle*

Mello: Why would they let a guy/girl like you into the Mafia?

Near: Highfive for albinos! You want to know whars weird? My twin sister Azrael (Sam) is albino too! Her username is IBelong2Near

Caitlin: *hugs*

* * *

1. L: Sure! What do you need help with?

2. BB: No I won't help you with anything! You called me Back-up! =p

3. Matt: See I told you I let you win.^_^

4. Mello: Why would they let you, a 13, in 9th grade and advanced classes! Jerk.

5. Near: *highfive* Cool. I've never met twin albinos!

6. Caitlin: *hugs back* Thank you!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

DAMNIT!

I pressed the button. Sowwy!

I didn't care. I was being nice anyways...

Near: ...Curse you. Curse you and your *makes clawing motions with hands* CUTENESS!

Mello: Well, what did you expect? Some supernova of a name? Mines not to interesting either!

Ryuk: Sure why not? *gives apple the size of a small horse*

Ali: I like you. Which credit card do you want?*holds out supply of 1000*

Caitlin: Why depressed? What's so depressing about a kiss? *intended stare at others*

Matt: I like food. *noms* have... Um. Have a... COD black ops game? *gives* and a new computer? *gives*

Misa: Well, I can make you be more liked! First, clothes. Wart jeans and blank tops, or something more casual. Second, your voice. Stop whining, and making high pitched noises. Talk like a normal human and people will like you more. Third, the WAY you talk. Don't refer to yourself in the third person! It makes you look stupid. Fourth, your loyalty. Do you really like Light for who he is? Or is it the Kira part? Think next time he asks you to do something. And finally, your smartness. We all know you're more smart than you let on. SHOW IT!

Matsu: Aw! *creepy voice* I'll make her.

BB: it's more of a sick gutter perv head. Dirty mind. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! ^O^

L: did you like it? *silence* erm, awkward.

...

DANCE MY LOYAL MONKEY! DANCE!

*flies away*

* * *

Caitlin: No cussing! *hits you with a cookie*

1. Near: *cute face* Sorry I'm so cute..

2. Mello: *points at Near* But it's Near.. You would just think.

3. Ryuk: *nom nom nom*

4. Ali: O.O Shiny black one! *huggles you*

5. Caitlin: Well... *blushes and fidgits* Just the thought of sharing my body with someone else...

6. Matt: I think I might love you *hugs*

Mello: Hey your mine! *starts to make out with Matt*

Caitlin: O/O

7. Misa: *takes notes* Ok! I will try!

8. Matsuda: Ok? O.o

9. BB: Yes! Yes they do!

10. L: *icing all over his face* It was ... AMAZING!

Caitlin: BYE BYE!

* * *

**skylarkz **  
YAY! Matsuda said he'd be my boyfriend!

Oh, I forgot to say HAPPY NEW YEAR last time aswell xD sorry!

L: Sorry for being creepy-stalkerish to you... *gives gentle hug*

Mello: CATCH! *Throws chocolate bar*

Ryuk: Why don't Shinigami like banana's and peaches? :(

Light and Misa: I'm getting sick of hitting you (I can't believe it gets boring), so instead, I'll ask you a question. Do you think it would be fun to set Ryuk and Rem up on a date xD?

* * *

Matsuda: *blushes*

L: *hugs back* Thank you..

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

Ryuk: They aren't as good as apples. It's like comparing dirt and well apples...

Light and Misa: O.O We rather not think of Ryuk and Rem together...

****** IN THE MEANTIME*******

Caitlin: BB GO AWAY I DON"T WANT TO KISS YOU!

BB: *chasing Caitlin* JUST ONE!

Caitlin: NO! RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!

BB: *catches Caitlin* *bends down to her*

Ali: *smacks BB with a chair* MY CAITLIN! *battle scream*

This is a continuation of my last review. My mum shouted out "SKY, YOUR NOT ON THE COMPUTER ARE YOU?" because I was meant to be getting ready xD

Okay, so next is... NEAR!

Near: Apart from toys, what other sorts of things do you like?

BB: Do you like PB&J? (Random question)

Ali and Caitlin: So, if these guys weren't around, what would you be doing?

Matsuda!: Yay! My new boyfriend! *Snuggles into him* I've deleted the stalker photos from my computer, and I shredded every other creepy photo I had... kay?

Did I miss anyone? I don't THINK so... Hm... *Pulls everyone into a group hug... except Light and Misa, because nobody likes them*

* * *

1. Near: I like going to amusement parks! ^_^

2. BB: Ew! Peauntbutter is nasty! Just Jelly Please!

3. Ali and Caitlin: Ummm... I don't really know. We always find stuff to do.

4. Matsuda: *blushes* Thank You for deleting all the photos *hugs you*

Ali: BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin

: Hello Everyone! Ok, so right before we get to the questions, I wanted to ask... O wait hold on sec... I forgot... Uhmm... Can't remember never mind! O Wait! I remember! Ali and I tied up Mello for the time being. Just until we know that he won't try to rape me... again... *cries* It was so scary! HE CAME AT ME WITH A CHOCOLATE SYRUP BOTTLE!

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl **

Mello: Because I'm smart :P

Near: Yup and the coolest part of being twin albinos? I was born December 31 rite before midnight and she was born January 1 rite after midnight.

L: I need help with my math.

Light: Hi Kira

Matt: *hugs and doesnt let go*

Misa: Since I got no friends, Im making u my friend

BB: Oh come on B! Ya know I love yew!

Oh...Hi Ryuk

* * *

1. Mello: Sure... =P Hey Ali could you un-  
Ali: We are not ready to untie you from the bed yet.  
Mello: TT-TT

2. Near:That is very interesting. I wish I had a twin.

3. L: Ok. I guess you could give me a question you are having trouble with! *eats cake*

4. Light: Hello servant! ^-^

5. Matt: Hey! I like hugs and all, but I'm in the middle of a game here!

6. Misa: Yay! *huggles you*

7. BB: *angry face*

8. Ryuk: Hello Human.

* * *

**xxMikazukixx **

Hello again.

I come with more gifts and questions.

B: What is your favorite was to murder someone? *gives B more jam, a fridge that never runs out of jam, and a hug*

Ryuk: Have you tried apple jacks? Did you think the makers of Apple Jacks lied when they said it tasted like apples? *gives you some Apples and my mom's apple pie*

Mello: What is your favorite way to eat chocolate? *gives him a botomless bag filled with chocolate*

Near: Can I play with some toys with you? *gives you more toys*

MAtt: I'll beat you at Halo 3! Oh, and what is your favorite gaming system? *gives you more games*

Misa: *handcuffs you to Light* Enjoy your time with Light!

L:Can I solve some cases with you? *gives you a ton of sweets*

Matsuda: Why did you join Task Force? *gives you another hug*

Caitlin and Ali: Which one of they guys would you want to snog, marry, diss, murder, or avoid? *gives you a mansion the size of Qubec*

Well, Bye Bye. *gives B a kiss on the cheeck before flying away*

* * *

Caitlin: *waves* Hello!

1. BB: Um... *thinking* I love to tie them up and slit their throat slowly. The pain on their face is almost intoxicating...  
Ali: *completely horrified* O my Jesus that is terrible...  
BB: *eating jam* Yummy!

2. Ryuk: Yes I have and let's just say the experience was just terrible. They lied when the said it tasted like apples. :3 APPLES!

3. Mello: I love to use chocolate sauce and spread it on people. I like when I see them blush as I slowly lick it off.  
Matt: *blushes*  
Mello: Hey matt can you feed me some chocolate? Ali and Caitlin tied me up really good, I can't move at all.  
Matt: Sure *sexily feeds chocolate to Mello*  
Ali and Caitlin: O/O *Nosebleed*

4. Near: Sure you can, but you have to Megatron. Thanks for the toys! ^-^

5. Matt: Sure you will... Um I would have to say my DS. I can't live without it.

6. Misa: YAY! *huggles Light*  
Light: TT-TT

7. L: I would have to see how great your deductive skills are to see if you could solve cases with me. :3

8. Matsuda: I don't really know tell you the truth. I needed a job and I somehow ended up at the Task Force. *hugs you*

9. Caitlin and Ali: *gets evil glares from all the guys in the room* I don't think we should answer that question, but we would totally murder Light!  
Caitlin: HE KILLED L!  
Ali: *cries*

BB: Bye bye!

* * *

**IBelong2Near **

Matsuda: I know Matsu

L: Impressive

Near: YAY! So...we friends? I've never had a friend before

BB: AWWW *hugs*

Mello: I jk Mels, Luv ya!

Matt: haha BAD DOG NO SMOKING

Misa: GRRRR

Light: see above ^^

Ryuk: Oh thts cool I TOTALLY knew that

I'm Azrael but plz, call me Sam

I'll give you all 3 guesses as to what my name means :D

* * *

1. Matsuda: =)

2. L: Thank you. Here have a cookie!

3. Near: We can be friends. *hands you a toy to play with*

4. BB: *hugs back* Want to share some jam with me?

5. Mello: *grumble grumble* Wuv you to..

6. Matt: To bad lady I can smoke when I want to! =p

7. Misa and Light: Grr at you to!

8. Ryuk: I juts wanted to make sure you knew. Most humans are stupid.

Caitlin: Hello Sam!  
Ali: Hey! Doesn't your name mean like the Angel of Death? Just quessing. I was addicted to the Blue Blood series before Death Note and I started calling Caitlin Lupus Theliel (Angel of Love). Just a guess. =)

* * *

**BeyondBeleif13**

T-T you got that image about me? Being a creepy stalker trying to rape you? No offence to her, she's funny, but last time I checked, I'm not kidnapping you guys and doing whatever she did that I don't wanna talk about O-o I was actually feeling very depressed and came to 'ask' things for comfort :( today, I wached some kids playing on the street with pure happiness on their faces, and I can't join in because, well, they were around the age of 8-10 XD and my friends never seem to be home :( No, why would I rape you guys? I have high respect for MOST of you XD

seeing you're sorry and willing to show me comfort lifted my spirits, making me feel that I'm not worthless after all :,)

XD I noticed something from which Pevency you'd like to be.

The majority of you are boys, right? There were an equal ammount of boys and girls for the answers, right?

XD only girls were picked! ROFL! Lucy is freakin awesome! XD

My favorite flower? I'm not sure how to describe it... because I'm not sure if it was real or not.

I had a dream...

I was in an open field of grass. Then, a whole bunch of beautiful light-purple plowers that were individual sprout out from the ground in a ripple, starting right infront of me. Things began to take shape as trees sprouted from the ground into big, strong maple trees. I started running with joy through the slowly falling red leaves and the purple flowers. strangely, when I looked on the ground, there were no fallen leaves. I was running through the forest with joy, the stars and moon shining my path and, amazing as this all is, I saw people running beside me. Not just normal people, it was all of you along with the Pevencies. The flowers were glowing faintly and I felt like some spiritual sighn of joy was in that dream. That is the best dream I've had in my entire life. Dare I say it, most of my dreams involve a type of weapon that's not a gun and me getting hit with the axe/chainsaw/ect.

OK, I'm getting off topic. onto the questions!

I'm trying to make a DN Narnia crossover fic;

L: What would you do as Aslan?

BB: What would you do as Peter?

Near: What would you do as Lucy?

Mello: What would you do as Edmund? (sry, I needed someone to be edmund)

Matt: What would you do as Susan?

Light: What would you do if you were Mrs. Pevency? (XD perfect way to make fun of you, right?

Misa: What would you do if you were the White Witch?

Matsuda: What would you do if you were Mr. Tomnas?

Ali: What would you do if you were The Professor?

Caitlin: What would you do if you were The McCreedy? (dun, dun DUN! XD IO luv u, but need someone for this part)

What would you guys do if you were sorcerers?

*gives you all presents* HAPPY 2011! :D

* * *

Caitlin: Sorry again =( Lol I noticed that the guys picked mostly girls, *shrugs* but whatever. You never know with them.

1. L: I would have to figure a way how to sit in a chair, and see how much sweets I could eat!

2. BB: Overtake everyones trust and steal their jam :3

3. Near: Figure out how the heck I turned into a girl, and there seems to be no toys in Narnia so I would be sad. =(

4. Mello: O.o Umm. I would bring guns to Narnia. LOTS OF THEM.

5. Matt: The better hope there are electricity in Narnia, becuase if they don't and my DS run out of battery. I will be pist.

6. Light: O.O No comment.

7. Misa: Well if Light was a girl I would probably find her and go Lesbian. I need my Lighto-kun.

8. Matsuda: I don't really know... :3

9. Ali: Ask myself, why the hell am I dude just randomly wanting four kids, and am I a pedophile?

10. Caitlin: *cries* I don't know *cries some more*

11. Everyone: They world would not want us to be sorcerers. We would probably destroy the world on accident...

Caitlin: BYE BYE! *huggles you*

* * *

**skylarkz **  
Awww! Matsuda hugged me! Best boyfriend ever, Matsu-Chan!

Light&Misa: Is there anyone else in this room you'd ever consider loving? Or will you two physcopaths be happy together forever?

Mello: You're growing on me Yellow Mello! What's your next favourite thing (apart from chocolate... and Matt xD)

Matt: OMG I FORGOT YOU LAST TIME! I'm sorry! *Hugs*

Ryuk: Apparently Shinigami don't have dirty minds either, because I don't think you got my dirty little joke their Ryuk xD

Near: You like ammusement parks? WILL YOU TAKE ME TO DISNEY LAND? PLEASSE? ... After they release you from here, I mean!

BB: Do you like ANYTHING apart from Jam? ANYTHING?

Caitlin: How's that BOYFRIEND of yours?

Ali: How come she has a boyfriend and you don't? Or are you hiding something from us? We wanna know the truth! (You don't actually have to answer that, cuz I'm joking xD)

Matsuda: *Kisses*

I think I've finally gone insane... about time! Sanity is so BORING!

* * *

Matsuda: *blushes*

1. Light: well... *glances at L*  
Misa: Nope no one else!  
Light: T-T

2. Mello: All the girls in this room, except for Misa!  
Caitlin: Saying nice things to us won't make us untie you any faster.

3. Matt: Thats ok *huggles you*

4. Ryuk: *bites an apple* Whaa?

5. Near: Sure... If you really want to

6. BB: I love seeing blood, and sex. I like sex.  
Caitlin: O/O

7. Caitlin: *blushes* He is doing good. Still kinda of tramatized, but good. We made out la-  
BB: I've waited long enough *grabs Caitlin and charges into the bathroom. Locks the door*  
Ali: *shrugs* It was going to happen one of these days  
Everyone: Wait... BB! O.O

8. Ali: Lol I have boyfriends here and there, but they always get sick of me hanging with Caitlin more than them... It sad TT-TT

9. Matsuda: *blushes*

BB:*yelling from bathroom* INSANITY IS THE BEST!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **  
*eats the cookie* WIN!

Near: ...So... cute! NGH! *clawing motions* ENGH NGH NARGHH!

Mello: Not really. I expected something like Nathan or something.

Ryuk: I like you. *gives another apple*

Ali: *gives the shiny black one* There you go. Knock yourself out!

Caitlin: ...It's not THAT bad, is it? I've had boyfriends before, and not ALL of them are clingy! (I just choose the worst of the lot... except Connor... Connor was awesome ♥ , ♥ )

Matt: Awe, that nice of you! ♥ ! But you're Mello's so... Have another game of your choice! *prepares to buy*

Misa: Good luck! *gives black diamond pendant* Its a lucky charm! It worked all the time when I wore it!

Matsu: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL GET YOU MARRIED YET!

BB: WE ARE AWESOME! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

L: Nice to know! I try really hard on cakes! *gives another* :D

BYE EVERYONE! I'm off to my- *falls through hole that appeared in the floor that looks like it leads to H*LL* AHHHHH- OW!

* * *

1. Near: :3

2. Mello: I guess... =)

3. Ryuk: APPLE *nom nom nom*

4. Ali: *tears roll down her face* I wuv you!

5. Ali: Sorry Caitlin and BB are still in the bathroom. All we can hear is the song Ridin Dirty...

6. Matt: Ummm... Welll... I can't pick. So you can pick this time!

7. Misa: I'm trying really hard! See I said "I'm" not "Misa"!

8. Matsuda: Well ok... I just have a girlfriend though...

9. BB: *comes out of the bathroom with a passed out Caitlin. Caitlin has a really bad nose bleed* HELLLO EVERYONE! PERVS ARE THE BEST!

10. L: TT-TT I'm so happy...

Ali: BE MORE CAREFULL!

* * *

**Stray-chan**

L: Nah, don't apologize^^. You didn't do anything wrong.

Light: I mean, it's not like I care... Well, maybe I do. *sighs* *steals every bit of Death Note paper that she can find* *burns them* Sorry, but power isn't good for you.

Matt: *loses* Aw, damn! xD ^^ You rock! *hugs*

Near: *gives him a jigsaw puzzle* ^^

*waves with yaoi pictures and more cookies* The dark side rocks!^^

* * *

1.L: *hugs you* Ok.. Want some Cake?

2. Light: TT_TT NO! *battle scream*

3. Matt: =) *hugs back*

4. Near: *blushes* Thank you!

Ali: *creepy face* Yes. yes. the dark side is great! It even has cookies!


	18. Chapter 18

**Beyond'sGurl **  
Light: U do know tht by responding to Kira, u just confessed?

Misa: yay

Near: No u dont shes a pain in the ass with her stalker pics of u covering our whole flippin room

Mello: *huggles*

BB & L: What's you IQ?

* * *

1. Light: Everyone here already knows I'm Kira, so there is no point in hiding it. Caitlin promised me that since I love L that nothing will happen to me.

2. Misa: I'm glad I have a few people who don't hate me! =)

3. Near: O.O I wonder when those photos were taken. Weird.

4. Mello: *huggles you back* I'm so glad they finally untied me!

5 L: Mine is 220  
BB: *grumbles* 218...  
L: (owo)

Ali: Bye-Bye!

* * *

**NumberFive **  
Heyyaa! (Swoops in with black wings)

First I wanna ask Ali and Caitlyn, can I stay?

Now for other questions:

All the Wammy's boys (especially L): Do you remember me? I left Wammy's just after L, so it was a while ago.

Light: I don't like you. I did at first, then you got too carried away! (hits with wing and bites neck)

Another one, to all this time: any blood donors? I need to feed tonight, it's full moon.

L: I never plucked myself up to say it, but... Will you go out with me?

Anyway, I have gifts! Everyone gets one! Well, everyone except Misa.

(Gets a huge lollipop out for L, a huge jar of strawberry jam for BB, chocolate in the shape of a gun for Mello, a toy robot for Near, a pretty necklace for both Caitlyn and Ali, and a bag of flamin' hot potato chips for Light)

There! Hope you like it!

One last question: Mello, has anyone ever called you marshmello? Lawl. Oh, and you can't hurt me. I'm half shinigami, you see...

Ok, that's it. Happy new year to all!

* * *

Ali: Sure you can! Just don't mind Caitlin... she is in kinda a depressed mood... again at the moment... Just don't make her mad ok? =)  
Caitlin: SHUT THE HELL UP ALI! I WILL FU**ING KICK YOUR A** OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
Ali: *hides in a corner*

1. Whammy boys: *shakes head no*  
L: I don't quite remember, but I can ask Watari.

2. Light: I did not get carried away! Ow! Hey stop it you jerk!

3. Everyone: *shakes there head no* We rather not give our blood...  
Ali: Hey, but my brother's room is down the hall to your left. Go ahead and take as much blood as you want!

4. L: Sorry, but at the moment I already have someone I love. But where is some cake!

5. Everyone: YAY! PRESENTS!  
Misa: Aw... .  
Caitlin: *cries* I'm so happy!

6. Mello: *holds his anger in* No. No one has ever dared to call me that...  
Caitlin: YO MARSHMELLOW COME GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE BIT**!  
Mello: *eye twitchs and he pulls out his gun* SHUT UP!  
Caitlin: *holds a sword to his throat* What did you say Marshmellow? Remember I'm trained in sword fighting. No offense to your gun, but I can beat you easily.  
Mello: TT-TT Scary.

Ali: *Still hiding in a corner* BYE BYE!

* * *

**IBelong2Near **

L: aw thanks *hugs*

Near: thanks *plays with toy*

BB: sure thank you

Mello: *cuts his hair like Matts* Thats better

Matt: youre gonna die

Misa and Light: ...

Ryuk: I'm not stupid i have the highest IQ in my family! Its about 200

Ali and Cait: Hey and yup Azrael means angel of death

* * *

1. L: *bits his thumb* Your welcome.

2. Near: *playing with yoys*

3. BB: *throws jam at you* Hehehe

4. Mello: NO! *hair magically grows back* It's just made this way...

5. Matt: I will die happily smoking!

6. Misa and Light: :3

7. Ryuk: We death gods don't need IQs. We can kill. That's all we need! *chuckles*

8. Ali: YAY! I was right! *happy dance* Sorry Caitlin can't answer at the moment... I knocked her out with sleep aids

* * *

**xxMikazukixx **

Hello.

Not alot of questions this time but a ton of gifts!

B: *smiles* That is awesome, I would probably do the same.*thiks of meh ex and what I would do to him while smiling evilly and doing an evil murderish laugh* Why do you love jam? *gives you Jam and a knife*

Ryuk: My mom said the same thing. Can people who don't have a Death Note make the eye deal? *gives you tons of apples and an apple recipe book*

Light: You are not God. *slaps you and whcks you with a base ball bat* Mr. Light-Bulb Imagay, GO TO HELL!

Misa: I hope you know that you are getting played with. I wish you good luck.*gives you a black skull necklace*

Near: No problem.*gives you a 1000000 piece puzzle*

Mello: you and Matt make the cutest couple! *gives you chocolate syrup* What do you ove more hocolate or Matt?

Matt: I will. Yeah the Ds is awesome. Wht color is your DS? *gives you 100 DS Games*

Caitlin+Ali: what is your fav animal?Can I Stay and Help?

*hugs B*

* * *

Ali: Hello Again!

1. BB: *evil gin* I love a fellow murderer! I love jam for it's flavor and texture. It's just pure Heaven. Yay! I love the gifts!

2. Ryuk: They were very dissapointing. Sure you can, but most peolple don't because it usually drives them insane. *looks at BB* My point stated. Apples!

3. Light: OUCH! WHY! *L with his super ninja moves stops the bat before it hits Light*

L: Mine! He can't go to hell!

4. Misa: Don't worry I'm fine! Thanks for the pretty necklace!

5. Near: Ohh! *solves the puzzle in minutes* Done! ^_^

6. Mello: Thanks for the chocolate syrup! ;) Uhmm I would have to say both... I can't pick...

7. Matt: (owo) OH! games! My DS is silver!

Caitlin: My favorite animal is a german shepard! I saw this dog once that had it's ears pierced... I kinda want one!

Ali: Cheetah! I loves them! *huggles cheetah plushie*

BB: *evil smile*

* * *

**Stray-chan**

L: *hugs back* *nods* Sure!^^ Thanks! Say, have you ever tried to solve Einstein's riddle "Who owns the fish?"?

Light: *winces* I'm sorry! But honestly, that thing is not healthy for you. *pouts* I'm just trying to protect you.

Near: No problem!^^

Ali: Indeed *gives her cookies* ... Hehehehehehehehehe... KJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *evil grin*

B: This (see above) is your fault *laughs*. Because of you, I actually got a black wig and loads of jam, just to practice my laugh until someone threatens to knock me out

* * *

1. L: Yes I have, but it was quite easy, you see, as a child at Whammy's I did various types of Logic Puzzles.

2. Light: TT-TT

3. Near: :)

4. Ali: Yummy! Cookies! *evil laugh*

5. BB: My fault? Hehe It could be! *thumbs up*

* * *

s**kylarkz**

Matsuda seems to blush a lot. That's so sweet! *Hugs Matsuda... again*

Ryuk: Seriously? Is my joke THAT hard to figure out? Even for a Shinigami you should get the banana and peach joke :P

Light: *Slaps* I really missed doing that.

Misa: Did you know Light has the hots for L?

L: Did you know Light is in love with you? and What's the hardest thing you've ever done?

Mello: *Hands chocolate* I've grown tired of questioning you.

Matt: Wanna do the multiplayer missions on COD (Seeing as I think you'd beat me on PVP)?

Near: YAY! You're taking me to DISNEYLAND!

Ali&Caitlin: Can I kidnap Near for a day, so we can go to Disneyland? I'll bring him back! PROMISE!

BB: High five for insanity! *High fives*

Matsuda: Do you wanna come to Disneyland with Near and I? *hugs hopefully*

* * *

1. Matsuda: *smiles*

2. Ryuk: *thinks about it* Nope not a thing.

3. Light: :(

4. Misa: I know he does, but I don't care if he loves a man. =)

5. L: I know that... *blushes* Hardest thing I have ever done, was when Watari told me I couldn't eat swets for one week. I last for two days.

6. Mello: CHOCOLATE!

7. Matt: Sure! *puppy face*

8. Near: That sounds like fun! :3

9. Ali: Sure, but you have to promise to bring him back, and tell us EVERYTHING that happens!

Caitlin: *sleeping*

10. BB: *high-fives back*

11. Matsuda: Sure! I can go with!

* * *

**animeCRAZY450 **

Hey everyone :D I FINALLY decided to ask some questions XD

L: where you BORN having a suger addiction? OH! I will also avenge your death D *stabs light*

Light: Go make out with a tree ya nOOb P

Misa:...I would crack a blond joke, but my best friend is blond, and SMART D:

Matt: Gamerz for eva :D

Mello: O_O are you sure you aren't a girl? DON'T LIE TO ME!

Near: :3 cute little sheep~~ *hugz*

BB: I like being insane :D I also just wanted to say... THE LETTER B COMES BEFORE L D *hugs*

Alright I'm off! *flies into the sunset*

* * *

1. L: Yes I guess you can say that. (owo) *slaps your hand before you stab Light* Mine! No stabbing allowed.

2. Light: Jerk. =P

3. Misa: *smiles* I'm not dumb.

4. Matt: *high-fives you*

5. Mello: I'm not a girl!  
Caitlin: *giggles* You should show them Mello. Prove that your not a girl  
Mello: o.O Caitlin you are acting so weird...

6. Near: *blushes*

7. BB: Yes it does! I'm greater than L! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* I need to work on my evl laugh some more..

Ali: BYE BYE! *random screaming*

* * *

**ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr**

Rofl, some of these questions are great. Some are really...fangirlish? Lots of Near fans. Anyway, never done any of these before so here I go. :D

Ehem.

Mello: I love you. I will produce you with maximine chocolate if you loved me. OwO

Matt: Want to have a nerdoff in L4D? Oh, and you're sexy.

Near: How do you feel about the MelloxNear fanfiction/fanpics?

Misa: Do you secretly like the relationships above? ^^^^

Light: Ehem. I kind of thought you were awesome...then you went bat- insane, so I no like you anymore.

BB: I love jam...have you tried...RASPERRY? ._.

* * *

1. Mello: *smiles* Thanks. Heygo buy a bottle of chocolate syrup and we can both be happy. ;)  
Ali: o.O

2. Matt: Thank you for calling me sexy ;) Sure.

3. Near: He obvious hates me, so it is kinda of awkward. But secretly I love them.

4. Misa: *blushes and whispers* Yes! Who doesn't!

5. Light: That sucks, but I have other supporters!

6. BB: I have tried rasperry, but it wasn't as good... (owo)

Ali: Bye!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

*walks in covered in soot* Ow. NEVER bake cakes when you have a army man round the house... =.=

Near: You and your cuteness... and your smile of sweet... sweetness!

Mello: *gives chocolate gateau* Enjoy.

Ryuk: I can see why mom was your friend! *gives platinum credit card and a peice of paper that says 'I WANT APPLES'* Go ahead! *gives another apple*

Ali: Awes! I wuv you too! X3 Enjoy my somehow endless amount of cash!

Caitlin: What just happened? I MUST KNOW!

Matt: Halo reach? Assasins creed? Both? *gives both anyways*

Misa: AWESOME! *hugs* You're doing great! Keep up the good work! You are MOST DEFINITELY my friend! We should go shopping sometime!

Matsu: I just want to be a stinking bridesmaid, alright? MARRY HERRRRRRRR!

BB: Whatever you did *pervy thoughts* did you enjoy it?

L: GREAT! My cooking is good, isn't it- HOLY CRUD! THE KITCHENS ON FIRE!

...

...

...

*comes back covered in soot again* I hate my family.

REM! REM YOU HERE! Wack me over the head with your deathnote, please Misa, I can't see her.

* * *

Ali: Lol nice! xD

1. Near: *blushes and twirls hair* Thank you!

2. Mello: TT-TT so happy...

3. Ryuk: *laughs* thank you. OOHH Apples!

4. Ali: *bathes herself in money* OWW! Paper cuts! Theymake it look so much cooler in movies. =.=

5. Caitlin: *shiver in horror* Let's just say that there was jam... everywhere and it got... licked off.

6. Matt: Both! *puppy face* Wuv you.

7. Misa: That would be so much fun! I think I would really enjoy that! ^-^

8. Matsuda: *cowers in fear* OK OK! Fine!

9. BB: I _really _enjoy it! ^0^ She should just be glad I didn't take her virginity! But she did have an org-

Caitlin: SHUT UP! B! *beats him with a baseball bat*

Everyone: =O!  
Ali: Caitlin you had an org-

Caitlin: *beats both Kali and BB with baseball bat*

10. L: Yes it is, but please do be carefull!

Ali: XD

Misa: Ok. *tape you with her death note* There you can see Rem now

Rem: Hello

Caitlin: *blush a deep deep red* Good-bye everyone.

BB: *covered in bruises* Totally worth it! *falls to the floor*


	19. Chapter 19

IBelong2Near

BB: HEY! what was tht for?

Near: so... You're 19...and u still play with toys? THAT IS SO COOL!

L: y do u bite ur thumb?

Ryuk: :P

Mello: Grrr

Matt: GRRR

~Az

(im answering for beyond'sgurl cuz shes grounded)

Near: trust me...u DONT want to know (btw she has bb stalker pics :P)

BB: :P i kno how u feel, my sis has a 200 iq and i have a 193

Misa: mall?

Light: still 100% KIRA! L ARREST THIS MAN!

L: 3

Matt: ur name is so cool Mail Jeevas hah

Mello: urs too! Mihael Keehl

~R

* * *

1. BB: Sorry I justthink everyone looks better covered in jam... owo

2. Near: *blushes* Thank you...

3. L: *insert pedo smile here* It's a bad habit.

4. Ryuk: :3 Apples!

5. Mello and Matt: Rawr!

* * *

1. Near: o.O O ok...

BB: YAY! STALKER PHOTOS!

2. BB: Thank you.

3. Misa: Sure *gives you a thumbs up*

4. L: *nibbles his thumb* But I love him! *cute panda eyes*

Light: =P

5. Matt and Mello: Thanks, but we like our nicknames more. ;)

* * *

**xxMikazukixx **

B: I'm flatered. I can understand that, it like me and tea. If you could chose any time period and any famous person who would you murder and why?*gives you even more jam*

Ryuk: *smiles* Yes, but I can handle the power. I'd like to make the eye deal. Who did you like following better Misa or Light?*Gives you Apples*

L: If you would like to test my deductive skills maybe a small question is in order. What was your favorite case to solve?*gives you some sweets*

Light: This time i'm not gonna hit you. What is your favorite type of potato chip? Did you feel epic when you took a potato chip and ate it while you secretly killed a criminal?*gives you a bag of chips*

Misa: What is your favorite book genre?HAve you heard the song angel of darkness?*gives you earrings to match the necklace*

Near: Wow, that was quick! Why do you do the finger hair twirl thing?

Mello: No problem. *gives you a ton of chocalate* What would you do if someone took Matt and your chocalate away?

Matt: Nice. My DS is pink. What wuld you do if someone took away all your games and tourtured Mello?

*kisses B on the cheeck*

* * *

1. BB: Tom Cruise. I hate him. HATE HIM HE MUST DIE! O sorry. Crazy moment. I like this time period, but I would go to when he was first born and kill him. Just to save the world from his crappiness.

2. Ryuk: I you wish. Gives you his eyes. Ohhh Apple!

3. Ok I will give you two questions: **Is it legal in South Dakota for a man to marry his widow's sister?  
****A man was critically wounded during a vicious fight in 1958, he died and was buried in 1957. How is this possible? **Rape and murder are my favorite to solve.

4. Light: Thanks for not hitting me. Original Lays are me favorite, and yes I felt so fricken epic with I ate the potato chip! ^_^

5. Misa: Romance and Horror are my favorite genres. Yes! I love that song, I have it on my ipod. *shows pink, sparkley Ipod*

6. Near: Thanks you. It's a talent. For twirling my hair, it's just a habit I have. I think it helps me think.

7. Mello: O chocolate. *nom nom nom* Why are they planning to take my chocolate away! NOO! KILL THEM BB!

8. Matt: Sweet DS. O.O I think I would go insane. .

BB: Bye bye!

* * *

**Stray-chan**  
L: *smile* I guessed so. How much time did you need? I solved it after fifteen minutes.

Light: Awwww... I didn't want to make you cry *hugs*

B: Hehehehehe *smirk* *sings* Es schwimmt eine Leiche im Teich! (A corpse floats in the pond!)

All Death Note Users: Ever asked for someone's autograph? *laughs hysterically*

...I'm sorry, it's 4 am here and I'm slowly getting hyperactive xD.

Everyone: Which languages do you speak? Just being curious^^

* * *

1. L: 2-4 Minutes. I really wasn't that hard. You just had to get the basis of solving it first before you did anything.

2. Light: *huggles you* I love hugs :3

3. BB: XD I loves that song!

All Death Note Users: We don't need to! We are to awesome!

L and BB: 15 Laguages Sorry, but we all thought It would take to much time saying them all... but her have a cookie!

Near, Matt, and Mello: 10

Light: 3

Misa and Matsuda: 1 :3

* * *

**BeyondBeleif13 **  
I am at the point... with writers block DX I can't think of what to do for my fic and I wanted to ask you, but STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! DX

Caitlin: Are you fe

Ali, Matt & Mello: I was really looking forward to sleeping with Mello and Matt, *kitten eyes* pwease? (kitten eyes are much more affective than puppy eyes) I don't wanna B alone again! It makes me scarred!

Light: Are we friends now?

BTW, sry for duct taping you to the ceiling, earlier ^^'

L: Can I see what your hair feels like? I've heard many glorios compliments on it :)

Misa: Eh, I guess you're ok...

Near: I'm warming up to you :3

What is your favorite and least favorite thing about Mello?

I guess that's all I have for now, I luv you! *hugs everyone*

~Beyond Belief

* * *

1. Caitlin: Wha? sowey I'm soo... sooo tired..;.

: Sure you can sleep with them, but for only tonight k?  
Matt and Mello: =)

3. Light: Sure. We are friends. That's ok. *blushes* I'm happy L saved me...

4. L: Sure you can feel my hair, but be warned it might not be as good as you hear it is. ^-^

5. Misa: *smiles*

6. Near: *insert an fucking adorable smile here*

7. Matt: Ummm. He is so effing hot, but he ALWAYS tastes like chocolate...  
Mello: *blushing*

Ali and Caitlin: WE WUV HUGGLES!

* * *

**skylarkz **  
What's this I read from joy2theworldannyphantom? Matsuda, are you being forced to marry me? O.o

Ryuk: Okay Ryuk, seeing as you're mind seems to be more simple than Misa's, I will explain this carefully. What HUMAN thing looks like a banana, and what HUMAN thing looks like a peach? If you still don't get it then you're more stupid than Misa, and that's saying a lot!

Light: Has anyone actually TOLD you they were a Kira supporter? None of the people asking these questions seem to like you ^.^

Misa: But if Light loves L, then he can't love you!

L: You lasted two days? How did you cope? I couldn't go without sweets for two days!

Mello: Is there any other sort of food you really, really like, because I'm sick of giving you chocolate all the time!

Matsuda&Near: *Takes to Disneyland*

...

*Brings Matsuda and Near back!*

Ali: Seeing as you wanted to know what happened at Disneyland, I'll tell you! We went on every ride we could find, and Matsuda and I screamed on the scarier ones. Then I lost Near talking to Mickey Mouse! WE FOUND HIM AGAIN THOUGH! He won himself a HUGE Teddy Bear! What else did we do Near? Matsu-Chan? I suffer from short term memory loss!

* * *

1. Matsuda: Well she wanted me to marry Sayu, but I told her I'm with you *blushes and giggles*

2. Ryuk: I understand what you are trying to say, but I didn't know that humans were such perverts... ;3

3. Light: Not yet, but I can wait.

4. Misa: I think he still loves me no matter what!

5. L: It was very hard, but I was determinded to finish two days. I hade to eat fruit. =P

6. Mello: Welllll... Uhm... I guess... PockY?

Near: We had a hotdog eating contest that Matsuda won.

Matsuda: And we ate some of the yummiest ice cream ever! *daydreams about ice cream*

Caitlin: I'm glad you guys had fun!

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**  
Oh, hai! :3 I'm BB's daughter! Mom said you raped her... ._. ON TO THE WORDS!

Near: I have a BIG crush on you. Your adorable AND smart. Just perfect! *kisses on cheek and blushes, but then regains courage and glomps him*

L: I like you a lot, too, but as a friend. You remind me of dad. *smiles and hugs*

Mello: How do you get your hair like that? YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOOO AWSOME!

Matt: I like video games, too. Do you have any good cheats for the sims 2-3 ?

Light: I hate you. Go drop dead, before I take care of you myself.

Misa: woef.

BB: Can I live with you, daddy? I LURV YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Oh, and I like jam, too. *gives a truckload of jam*

Well, Ta Ta for now! *glomps Near and licks his face, bites Light, kicks Misa, Hugs L, Mello, and Matt, and strangle-hugs BB before running out of the room.*

* * *

BB: O shit Caitl-  
Caitlin: You have a daughter. You didn't tell me! But I let you do all those things to me! I HADE LIKE FOUR ORGASIMS!  
Everyone: o.O *nosebleed*  
Caitlin: *cries on L's chest*

1. Near: Thanks! *blushes and huggles you*

2. L: *smiles* Thank you.

3. Mello: *hair flip* It's natural!

4. Matt: Sorry, but not really. I haven't realy been playing sims at the moment. Iv'e been playing Mario!

5. Light: *hides in a corner*

6. Misa: Meow.

7. BB: *awkward silence* I'm not really sure if you can live with me... I will give you an answer later. *awkwardly huggles you*

Caitin: *sniffle sniffle* Byes! *cries more*

* * *

**NumberFive **

Hey! Me again!

Ali: Thankkss! I won't make too much noise, I promise!

BB: Hi-five for mad murderers! (Does loopdeloop in air)

Wammy kids: How can you not remember me? I remember- Oh, I wiped your memories, Didn't I? Oh well. (Gives back memories) Now do you remember me? The bloodsucking shinigami who had to share a room with Zl before he left? DOO YOU?

Matt, Matsu and Ryuk: Sowey I forgot you! (Gives Matt endless Xbox live gold, Ryul bottomless bag of applez and Matsu a puppy.) Awww, cute!

Light: I thinkI just found my donor :) Oh, hey, is your last name true? Before I bite you, that is.

Misa: How do you drown a blond? Stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool.

(Sits on the arm of L's chair and shows him the crucifix he gave me) you see? Solid silver and real rubies and diamonds! I missed you...

Ok, so Ali I'll hel keep em under control!

Hey, Matt, wanna game of Firefight on Halo? I'm so good at this :)

Oh, no more questions now. (Grabs one of L's carrot sticks) Mmmm, almost as nice as blood!

* * *

Ali: OK sounds good!

BB: *highfives you* ^_^

Wammy kids: o.O O yeahh... we remember you know. You scared us.

Matt, Matsu and Ryuk: THANK YOU!

Light: Yes. I am gay! *runs around* NO BITING ME!

Misa: Lol that funny! ^_^

L: I'm glad you like it, and I missed you to. *huggles you*

Ali: *salutes you* Good luck!

Matt: SUure!

Ali: BYEEEES!

* * *

**animeCRAZY450 **

LOL yay more questions :D WOOT

L: D: I WAS going to give you some cake... fine take it *gives cake*

Light: would you believe me if I told you I can copy your Kira laugh perfectly? AND ran out into the street screaming it XD

Matt: Love You ^^ here have some games :d *gives MILLION games*

Mello: PROVE IT D

BB: LOL and I always thought you were better than him... have some jam, I can't eat it any ways *hands him jam*

Alright I'll leave you alone, FOR NOW! *Runs straight into outer space screaming Pie*

* * *

1. L: I'm sorry if I made you mad! owo *hugs you*

2. Light: Yes. I believe it. XD

3. Matt: so happy!

4. Mello: *shows his manly parts* Big isn't it ;)

Caitlin: *walks inside room* BB I think I forgi- OMG MELLO! *passes out with nosebleed*

Everyone: O/O

5. BB: thanks!

Ali: *shakes head* Today has been very interesting...

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

Near: Welcome! *cute eyes* Awe! SO CUTE... :D

Mello: *holds out EXACT chocolate replica (life size) of him* E-enjoy...

Ryuk: :D Enjoy your apples! *gives one the size of a small house*

Ali: That's why you wear a wetsuit. Have some more money! *gives solid gold bath tub* :D

Caitlin: Sounds awesome- I MEAN AWFUL.

Matt: Opinion on this song:

here we are dear old friend

you and i drunk again

laughs have been had and and tears have been shed

maybe the whiskey's gone to my head

but if i were gay

i would give you my heart

and if i were gay

you'd be my work of art

and if i were gay

we would swim in romance

but i'm not gay

so get your hand out of my pants

its not that i dont care -i do

i just dont see myself in you

another time, another scene

i'd be right behind you -if you know what i mean

cause if i were gay

i would give you my soul

and if i were gay

i would give you my whole being

and if i were gay

we would tear down the walls

but i'm not gay

so wont you stop cupping my... hand

we've never hugged

we've never kissed

i've never been intimate with your fist

but you have opened brand new doors

get over here and drop your drawers!

*gives money for games and a DSI3D (or whatever the things called...)* :D Enjoy!

Misa: I got a entire floor for my clothes! Let's go! *goes shopping with Misa then comes back 4 hours later with a truck full of stuff... just for Misa. The second truck is for me* :D Did ya have fun?

Matsu: :D I just want to be a bridesmaid, I don't mind when you marry her!

BB: *giggle* Listen to the Satan song by Stephan Lynch. ITS HILARIOUS!

My name is Satan!

Wait... an ORGANIS- *is bashed round the head before I finish* Ow...

Rem: HI! Do you want anything? *creeps in and whispers where an ear would be* I'm trying to make Misa happy for you, are you happy with me?

* * *

1. Near: *fucking adorable eyes* Want to play with me?

2. Mello: *in shock* CHOCOLATE *nom nom nom nom nom*

3. Ryuk: I think we can be friends!

4. Ali: you spoil me.. but I love it!

5. Caitlin: *blushes really Really deep* It w-was g-good.

6. Matt: O/O I like it

7. Misa: *huggs you* I HAD SO MUCH FUN!

8. Matsuda: *blushes* Ok.. =)

9. BB: XD C-CAN'T S-STOP LAUGHING!

Caitlin: *blushes*

10. Rem: No thank you, and thanks for keeping her happy

Ali: MORE QUESTIONS LATER! BYEEESSS! *random screaming fit*


	20. Chapter 20

Ali: Omg... All of it... Gone.

Caitlin: Ali what's gone?

Ali: My computer got a virus, and all of my smexy Mello and Near porn is gone! ALL OF IT!

Caitlin: o.O

Ali: So I had to download more of it today...

Caitlin: Wait... my mom was using your computer today...! You DOWNLOADED YOAI PORN WHEN MY MOM WAS USING THE COMPUTER! IS THAT WHY SHE WAS BLUSHING, AND NOT LOOKING YOU IN THE EYES!

Ali: But it was smexy Mello and Nearrrrr porn. It's different.

Caitlin:

**

* * *

**

**skylarkz**

Matsuda: Oh okay then *blushes and giggles aswell*

Ryuk: Damn, I'm not a pervert *Blushes*! And besides, there must be Shinigami perverts too!

Light: Why would you wait O.o wouldn't it be easier to just threaten to kill them all if they didn't support you?

Misa: I admire your dedication! *Hugs*

L: Ew, fruit! I suppose some fruits are a little sweet... I bet your detective skills went down dramatically though.

Mello: Here ya go then *throws pocky at head*

Ali and Caitlin: *Hugs* THANKYOU FOR LETTING ME BORROW NEAR AND MATSUDA!

Misa: Ooh, can I touch your Death Note so I can tease- I mean see Rem? *Steals death note anyway*

Rem: AHA! I SEE YOU! Are you a boy or a girl, cuz I could never tell!

Matsuda: *Cuddles* We should go on a date! Like a proper date! *blushes*

* * *

Matsuda: A real date you say? Ok! Where do you want to go?  
Caitlin: *cries* My baby boy is growing up!

Ryuk: Yes we are perverts, but about different things. Hey we Shinigami don't have organs, so no sex for us.

Light: Yes it would be, but for me to be seme L said I can't kill anyone.

Misa: Thanks! *huggles you*

L: As Ali would say, "I was dumber than a box of Oreos in a glass of milk."

Mello: HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY HAIR! *chases you around the room*

Ali and Caitlin: C-can't b-breathe! Squeezing to hard!

Misa: Well a sure *you take the Death note* o ok.

Rem: I am a girl *monotone*

* * *

**xxMikazukixx **  
Hello.

Questions and Gifts time!

B: Nice and toally agree. *gives you Jam* What is your favorte time of year?

Ryuk: Thanks. What rules do shinigami have to follow?

Light: Oriinal Lays are good but I love the Salt and Vinigar ones. What is your favorite movie? Why was it you became Kira?

Misa: I lov the Horror and Mystery ones.I'm listening to the song right now. What ws your first thoughts when you got the Death Note?

Near: What would you do if you were bored? *gives you more toys*

Mello: *gives you chocolate* What is your favorite country to get chocolate from?

Matt: *gives you video games* Why do you smoke? What got you into smoking?

Everyone: I havea triva question for you. Sadly, L, Near, Mello, Matt, and B can't take place in the qustion because they might tell you the answer. A man locks himslf in anemptyroom. There are no windows. The next morning thman is found dead. The only thing the find besides the body is a puddle of water. How did the man die and was it suicide or murder?

* * *

BB: It would have to be winter. Blood in snow is hot ;)

Ryuk: None really. We try not to get invovled in humans.

Light: I don't really have a favorite movie, but the reason I became Kira was because I was bored.  
Ali: Couldn't you have found something better to do.  
Light: Nope.  
Ali: ...

Misa: I first I was really scared, but it lead me to Light so I was happy!

Near: I don't quite know. I would try something I have never done before.  
Mello: *fixing his hair* LIKE TRYING SEX FOR ONCE!  
Near: o/o

Mello: Switzerland! Masters of chocolate... *randomly the nom nom nom song comes on* *dances*

Matt: My father used to smoke before he died. Guess I just caught on. *puppy face*

Caitlin, Misa, Matsuda, and Ali: ... Uhmmm welll... *points at eachother* We are dumb...

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

Caitlin, I am sorry that dad didn't tell you. BAD PARENT! *hits BB with newspaper* ON WITH THE WORDS!

Near: Do you wanna go out some time? *plays with Near's hair*

Light: DIE! *kicks in the face*

Misa: ... I take it you don't understand what I was implying...

Mello: You lucky ass, you.

Matt: Who is your favorite Mario character?

BB: If you wish to excape the anger of a distressed female, (THAT IS A REALLY SCARY THING TO EXPERIANCE!) you will let me live with you, daddy.

See ya! (gives hugs to everyone but Light and Misa.)

* * *

Caitlin: *huggles you* It's ok. It;s not like we are in a realtionship or anything... *sad face*

Near: Sure...

Light: NOT THE FACE! AHHHHHHHHH! *inserts random screaming here*

Misa: Sure I did. *cat paws* Meow!

Mello: =P

Matt: Mario. He is old fashioned. I like that.

BB: *sighs* I'm not sure honey if you should live with me...

Everyone: Yay! Huggles!

Misa and Light: Aww...

* * *

**NumberFive **

Near: Sorry I scared you! You are just fun to play with :) Wanna play?

Light: Since I'm a Shinigami, I have my own death note. Please don't make me write your name so soon, I could use you so much! If you don't kiss Misa, your name WILL be going down, got it?

Misa: It's not meant to be funny; it should be offensive. (To Ali) Wow, she's slow!

BB: I always thought you'd be a murderer. I guess my suspicions were right... Cool.

Matt: (Beats on Firefight) Told you I was good! Oh, never mind. Only a game, right? (hugs)

Mello: Hey, MarshMello, here's a little reminder if the past... (Shows a tattered pirate teddy covered in jam) BB did it, not me!

L: Want some cake? Well, I know you do. Come on! I'll show you how my cooking has improved! (Drags L into kitchen and makes cakes. Is gone for four hours. L goes out with icing all over his face) He he! That was fun!

Uh oh, full moon! Gotta go guys! (Swoops off and comes back with blood dribble by mouth)

* * *

Near: Sure we can play, but with what? *confused face*

Light: *kisses Misa*  
Misa: *faints*  
L: *mad* Light?  
Light: Yes?  
L: *starts to make out with Light*  
Ali: *with her ninja powers takes photos of them*  
Caitlin: o/o

Misa: WHy are you so mean to me! *cries like a dying whale*  
Ali: *shakes her head* I don't understand how someone can be_ that_ dumb...

BB: Yes I love to murder people. *licks jam of his wrist*  
Caitlin: *watches*  
BB: *looks at Caitlin* ^_^  
Caitlin: *turns away* o/o

Matt: NO I DID NOT LOSE! *turns into Godzilla* RAWRLALALW *stops around the room*

Mello: Thanks... DON'T CALL ME MARSHMELLOW!

L: that was quite fun!

Caitlin: Bye and be careful! *waves goodbye!*

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

Near: YES. What shall we play? *hovers in mid air with the palms of my feet together*

Mello: *gives Matt version* :D CHOCOLATE?

Ryuk: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *give an apple the size of the Kira HQ* it... over grew a little...

Ali: You know you like it. XD What do you want? I'M PREPARED TO BUY!

Caitlin: ...DETAILS AND YOU GET $9000000.

Matt: I've gotten you a contract with Xbox people and all the game creators to give me EVERY new game you want. And I'll pay. Do enjoy this gift, as it is EXPENSIVE.

Misa: *hugs back* We should do it again! And drag Light with us! I bet Rem would look great in a hot topic dress!

Matsu: YOU SHALL MARRY SKY. IMMEDIETLY- hold on, I gotta jab.

...

...

...

D*MN! THAT THING KILLS! TT^TT

BB: The above sentance I meant metiphorically. You can't use it as a weapon. SATAN IS MICKEY MOUSE! I KNEW IT!

Organisms are... creepy. *shudder*

ALMIGHTY BUFFOLO! BLESS US WITH RANDOM AMOUNTS OF CASH! *it starts raining money* NOW JAM! *rains jam* AND CANDY! *rains candy* AND... JEWELS OR WHATEVER MISA WANTS! *rains (insert what Misa wants here)*

Rem: Welcome! But we have to take you with us at some point!

I'm off-ski. Bye! *flies off*

* * *

Near: Let's play Sorry! *plays and wins* HAHAHAHA I KICKED YOUR ASSS! HAHAHAHAAH I'M A RAPTOR! *runs around the room*

Mello: *looks inside Matt's chocolate pants* Yes you shape him nicely ;)  
Matt: O/o

Ryuk: *goes to town on the apple*  
Caitlin: Umm Ryuk-sama were do all the apples you eat go when you don't have a stomach?  
Ryuk: *creepy smile*  
Caitlin: . ...

Ali: Uhmmm. ANOTHER COMPUTER SYTEM LIKE THE ONES AT L'S HEADQUATERS!

Caitlin: It's embarrassing so don't tell anyone ok? *whispers in your ear about him feeling her boobs, fingering, and licking.*  
BB: Don't forget to tell her what you did to me!  
Caitlin: *turns to him* SHHHHH! *blushes*

Matt: *huggles you* I love you almost more than I love smoking!

Misa: *thinks about it* Yes she would look good in a hot topis dress. *smiles* Shopping with Light would be fun ;)  
Light:

Matsuda: Ok... *blushes*

BB: ? Ok?

Misa: Wants makeup! YAY!

Everyone: YAY! *dances/eats in the weird ran*

Rem: Sounds fun *monotone*

* * *

**Stray-chan**

L: *nods* It was easy, but I always missed a few things in the clues. I can't concentrate on anything because random thoughts are always going through my head. Right now I am thinking about a way to build a functioning eye prosthesis

and how dragons in fantasy novels are able to fly. It's frustrating. *hits head against a wall*... That was rather counterproductive.

Light: Really? Me loves hugs, too!^^ *hugs again*

B: Me too xD

All Death Note Users: Indeed!^^

OO... Well, it seems that I have a long way to go before I'm able to beat you guys. *points at L, BB, Near, Matt and Mello* But at least I can speak as much languages as you, Light^^.

Matsuda & Misa: *hugs* ^^

Parlez-vous français, mes amis? *smile*

Oh, here are some comments and questions from my friends^^:

Lea (but we call her Riku):

Ryuk: I, Riku from Kingdom Hearts, founded a religion. You are our god. *gives apples*

Caren (Xion):

Mello & L: Which shampoo do you use?

* * *

L: O I understand. *smiles pedo smile*

Light: *huggles you again*  
Misa: Hey he is my man!  
L: Sorry, but he is mine.

Misa and L: *stare off*

Misa and Matsuda: *huggles you back*

L: Je ne connais, mais c'est ok, mon ami. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Ryuk: *evil laugh* BOW TO ME!

Mello and L: We use Sauve. It's classic! STRAWBERRY! ;)

* * *

**animeCRAZY450 **

everyone :D I FORGOT NEAR LAST TIEM D:

Near: Sorry D: *hugz*

L: Yay I forgive you ^^

Light: okay then... I TAKE A POTATO CHIP, AND I EAT IT D

Mello: *dies of nosebleed*

Matt: hug?

BB: Nor prob :D

hmmm... most of these aren't questions so I have a group question for you all...

do YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Alright I'll see you later *walks away normally, for once*

* * *

Near: It's ok *twirls hair and smiles*

L: *huggles you*

Light: Yes. Yes you will.

Mello: ;) Big isn't it!

Matt: Sure. *hugs*

BB: *pedo smile* Want some jam?

Everyone!: YES!

Ali: I like pancakes more... PANCAKE GLOMP!  
Caitlin: Eww I have syrup all over me, and before you ask BB, no you can not lick it if...  
BB: awww ;)


	21. Chapter 21

xxMikazukixx

B: I know. But for some reaon it also looks hot in fall, covering the leaves. *gives you jam and a hug*

Ryuk: Lucky! We humans hve tons of rules! *gives you an apple* How do you becom a shinigami?

Light: Really? That's stupid. *gives you lays* What are your thoughts on the LxLight fanfics that have sprung?

Misa: That's so touching. *gives you an awesome glitter pen* What is your favorite color?

Near: Nice. Would you sky dive?*gives you more toys*

Mello: Nice! *gives you swiss chocolate*

Matt: Awwww.*gives you a hug and video games*

Everyone: The answer is simple. The Man stood on a huge ice cube and hun himself!

* * *

1. BB: I agree. *takes the jam* Thanks!

2. Ryuk: *evil laugh* All shinigami are picked randomly. I guess I'm special. :)

3. Light: *blushes* I guess i hate them... I hate them!  
L: Liar. There is a 93% chance you are lying.  
Light: O/O

3. Misa: :3 Thanks! Uhm... My favorite color is black or red. One of the two.

4. Near: I would go, but I would like someone to go with me.

Mello: :3 chocolate.

Matt: video game ;3

Everyone: OOOhhhhhh. We understand know...

Caitlin: C-comme back swone!  
Ali: Caitlin you drank to much Red Bull.  
Caitlin: N-no no no no I didn't-t.  
BB: *looks at tipsy Caitlin* Hehehe *grabs her arm*  
Caitlin: NO D-DON'T L-LET HIM R-RAPES MES!  
L: *ninja moves and steals back Caitlin*  
Caitlin: *asleep*  
L: No more Red Bull.

* * *

**BellatrixBirthday**

Hello, people of this universe! Dad, apologize for not mentioning me. ON TO THE WORDS!

Near: LETS GO TO DISNEYLAND! :D

Light: JUST DIE ALREADY! *kicks where a guy shouldn't be kicked*

Misa: Nevermind... lets go get some ice cream! ^_^

Mello: My hair is like my dads, only longer and somehow more female looking... I'm not quite shure how to explain.

Matt: I don't have a favorite character.

BB: *big eyes and quivering lower lip* ...Please?

Well, bye! *Hugs everyone but Light, bites Light's left arm*

* * *

1. Near: I have already been to Disneyland. How about Sea World?

2. Light: OUCH!

3. Misa: Ok! *throws arms up in the air* I can't wait!

4. Mello: *nom nom nom chocolate* Uhmm. You sound hot.

BB: *fatherly death glare*

5. Matt: *puppy face* You don't like Mario? owo

6. BB: Ugh... Go ask Caitlin... When she is sober. Red Bull I tell ya.

Light: OWWW!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **

Near: That was expected. OH MY GOD! WHATS THAT! *points behind Near then gives him the finger while his back it turned*

Mello: Uhm... yeah... that-that... was... a... guess? Heh... hehheh...

Ryuk: Do you speak any other language? *APPLES* You are my god now too. THANK YOU RIKU WHO IS STRAY-CHAN'S FRIEND!

Ali: *buys and gives* :D Enjoy it!

Caitlin: *pervy face* *gives the money* XoX

Matt: I loves you too. *every mario game falls next to him* Oh lookit! They've arrived!

Misa: Shall we? *hugs* SHOPPING TIME! HEY JENNY! GET THE TRUCKS READY!

Jen: I hate you- HOLY CRUD! *grabs Misa's shoes* WHERE DID YOU GET THESE! I NEED!

Me: She always liked your outfits. ^_^

Matsu: Pwease mawwy Sky! *puppy eyes*

BB: DO I SCARE YOU YET?

!

...

HA!

Rem: *hands a very expensive looking hot topic dress* PLEASE!

BYE EVERYONE! *tries to fly out but wings get wet and crashes into wall* CR*P! Well... looks like I'm sleeping here tonight... I'll sleep beneath the window. *wings go into back and curls up under the window*

* * *

Near: Sorry again. That was totally random. *cute face*

Mello: Yes. Yes. Very big. *winks at Matt*

Matt: *blushes*

Ryuk: I know all languages. Yes. More followers.

Ali: *in heaven*

Caitlin: T.T I feel kinda like a whore...

Matt: *effing adorable puppy face* Thanks. :3

Misa: Ok! *smiles* Who is Jenny? *person grabs her shoes* Thanks I got them at Hot Topic!

Matsuda: Ok. *blushes a _really _deep red*

BB: Not yet. owo Jam? *hands you some jam*

Rem: Sure. *tries it on* Does it look good?

Misa: So good! *jumps up and down*

Caitlin: Hey that is my stop! Here move over. *lays on you* O well. Comfy

Ali: *hands you a blanket* Sorry it's the Red bull.

* * *

**skylarkz **

Matsuda: *Giggles and blushes* I dunno, what good places are there? *thinks for a second* OH! I know! I recently got a new bikini, so we could go to the beach? *blushes furiously at thought of shirtless Matsuda at the beach*

Ryuk: No Shinigami sex? Then how can you be perverts? O.O and if you dont have organs, what happens to all those apples? O.O

Light: You WANT to be the seme? That's bottom, right? (I always get them messed up xD)

Misa: I'm actually starting to like you, so I'm going to give you- um... cake? *gives cake. L steals the cake*

Rem: So if Ryuk likes apples, there must be some sort of human food you like, correct? What is it? AND DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR RYUK? *grins evilly*

Mello: Yellow Mello, have you ever been to a chocolate factory, and if so, what happened? *laughs hysterically*

Matt: OMG I missed you last time! *huggles* Have you looked at the porn of Near and Mello on Ali's computer? =D

Near: OH NOES! I forgot you too! *huggles* What's your favourite toy?

L: Oh, I nearly forgot you! SORRY! *gives cake* What is the square root of pie?

BB: Have you ever used jam as a form of torture?

Ali: *whispers* Where did you get the porn from. Is there any of L or Matsuda? *Notices Matsuda staring* I'M KIDDDING! I promised no creepy stalkerness!

Caitlin: So... what DID BB do to you in the bathroom? Did it involve jam? =)

Can't wait for my replies! =)

* * *

Matsuda: Sure! That sounds like so much fun! Go grab your swimsuit! *runs of into a closet looking for stuff* **(Ali: I can write a story about it if you want. XD)**

Ryuk: *winks at you* You don't want to know where they go.

Light: No the seme is the top. I would love to be seme, but L won't let me...  
L: :3

Misa: Ow. No cake... *sad face*

Rem: I have aslo like chocolate. Mello's anyways. Ryuk and I? Uhmmmm... I don't know.

Mello: *hits you for sayin Yellow Mellow* I did go to a chocolate factory with Matt once, but now we are banned. I guess the don't like when you jump in the chocolate pot. Or spread chocolate on people and eat it off. *shrugs*

Matt: *huggles you back* N-no I h-haven't... *blushes*

Near: Transformers. ^_^

L: That is fine. :3 cake. It is approximately 1.7725

BB: Yes. Yes I have and it was so _hot._

Ali: I got it from .com/dojin/dojin_. (do not touch the link if you dislike yoai. XD) O hey Matsuda!

Caitlin: Yes. There was jam, and lots of it. *blushes*

* * *

**NumberFive **

Hii! Don't worry, I'm not gonna suck anyone's blood this time. I'm full.

Light: What is it with you and potato chips? I mean, I know they're nice and all, but why?

Misa: You deserve it. You're the only one (except for light) who deserves shunning.

Everyone: What's your FAVE food Eva?

Rem: Good to see ya! How are you doin?

Ryuk: Wanna apple? Too bad, you're not getting one.

Mello: Hey, MarshMello, if you had to chose between Matt and chocolate, what would you choose? (Gives chocolate syrup)

Near: (Gives a giant robot to ride on) We can play in that!

BB: wanna ride? (picks up and flys around the room)

Anyone wanna come to Cadbury's World with me? I can get in free.

L: :( It's sad that you died. That's the main reason I hate Light this much! (pokes Light hard on the arm)

Ali: Here's some food. I think you'll need it to feed THAT lot! (points at DN characters)

Matsuda: If you get married, can I be a bridesmaid? Pretty please?

(Sits by L and twirls his hair) Done with questions now.

* * *

Light: It is like Mello's addiction to chocolate or L's addiction with sweets.. ^_^

Misa:

Mello: Chocolate

Matt and Ali: Ramen

Misa and Matsuda: Almonds

Caitlin and L: Strawberries

BB: Jam

Near: Pizza

Rem and Ryuk: Apples!

Rem: I am doing good. And you?

Ryuk: =P

Mello: I don't quite know.. .

Near: O.O yay!

BB: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Everyone: I WANT TO GOO!

L: Don't worry. I knew I was going to die.  
Light: Ouch! Stop that you meany!

Ali: Thanks for the food. *smiles*

Matsuda: *blushes* S-sure.

L: o.O Why twirl my hair?

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl**

Im baaaack! Thought u could get rid of me, hm? I was at my besties house! And i was grounded...but thts beside the point! Anyway, questions!

Light: do u think tht its fair to get suspended and grouded for beating the shit outta some bastard?

L: dont piss me off, i am NOT happy rite now!

BB: ^ above ^

Misa: My boyfriend of 3 years broke up with me for my best friend and she hates him and he called my a bitch! :'(

Near: turn around and walk off a cliff u stupid albino!

And on tht happy npte...byebye

* * *

Light: I see no problem with that.

L and BB: Ok. (owo)

Misa: I hate him already! God don't you hate ex's

Near: =P No!

Caitlin: *huggles you to her chest and pats your head* Everything will be ok..  
BB: Lucky.

* * *

**Stray-chan**

L: *smile* Cute!^^

Hmm... *smirk* *shoves L, Misa and Light together* *hugs them* Problem solved!

L: Ça va bien^^. Et toi?

Ryuk: Oo *looks at Riku, who is bowing and laughing like a maniac*

Matt: *points at game* Can you beat that guy for me, please? *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

L: :3

Misa, L, and Light: *kinda uncomfortable* Fine. Group hug!

L: Il est bien ici. Très occupé. Nous en quelque sorte s'entendre. ^ _ ^

Ryuk: *evil laugh* Mwhahahaha!

Matt: Sure *beats the guy in two seconds*

Ali: Bye bye!

* * *

**Blanchefleur Forsythia **  
Did you ever think of yourself as the devil, Light?

Did you ever think of Light as a TRUE friend, L?

Have you ever played the video game, Call of Duty Black Ops, Matt?

What is your greatest fear, Misa?

Why do you eat chocolate so much, Mello?

How would you feel if you were abducted by aliens, Matsuda?

* * *

Light: No never as the Devil. More like God.

Light: I do think Light as a true friend, but I was betrayed.

Matt: Of course I have! I love it!

Misa: Snakes. *shivers* They are gross..

Mello: I admit I have an addiction. But it is so good!

Matsuda: o.O I don't know... Why?

Caitlin: *waves* bye!

* * *

**animeCRAZY450**  
Wazzup ;D QUESTION TIME!

Near: Yay forgivness ^^

L: :D yay~ WHAT IS YOUR FAV CAKE?

Light: don't tell me what to do DX

Mello: *nods* damn

Matt:yay ^^ you like kingdom hearts?

BB: u-umm... I guess?

WOOT! I myself like french toast the best, BYE BYE!

*Disintagrates*

* * *

Near: ^-^

L: Strawberry. It's _**amazing.**_

****Light: =P

Mello: ^_^  
Caitlin: *nosebleed*

Matt: I love Kingdom Hearts!

BB: *feds you jam* ;)

Ali: PANCAKES! *battle screeam*


	22. Chapter 22

Ali: Sorry everyone this chapter is so late. We went on a highschool retreat. IT WAS TERRIBLE. Two showers for 32 girls... *shivers* It was so bad, and I am tired.

Caitlin. *snoring*

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl **

Misa: They are the WORST!

BB: :P

L: grrr

Light: THANK YOU! Tell tht to my stupid principal

Caitlin: Thx

Near: YES

* * *

Misa: Yes they are. My last one stalked me for two weeks... it was so scary.

BB and L: (owo) *throws cake and jam at you*

Light: Uhmm... I will have to talk with this person.

Caitlin: Your welcome. You are the only person I know that didn't complain that they were suffocating. =)

Near: =P

* * *

**skylarkz **

*Claps hands* YAY! Date with Matsuda! *Giggles and blushes*

Ali: That could be... interesting? Sure lol

Ryuk: O.o No, I'm not sure I do (and did you just WINK at me?)

Light: Ah okay! Good job L!

Misa: *hugs* sorry about the cake! Here, have some chocolate!

Rem: Mello's chocolate, eh? Look what I stole from Mello *waves chocolate in face* You do not want to know how I got a hold of that xD

Yello Mello: I can DEFINITELY imagine you doing that =3

Matt: Oh? But you WANT to!

BB: ... Are you talking about what you did to Caitlin? xD

Caitlin: O.o I'm not sure if I should say poor you, or lucky? xD

Matsuda: *Skips out door and goes to beach with*

* * *

Matsuda: I'm ready! *comes out in sexy man shorts.*

Ali: I will have to start on it soon, but right now I'm to tired. And when we came home it was a mess. I don't understand how jam and chocolate got on EVERY wall in our room.

Mello and BB: We are innocent.

Ryuk: *laughs* Yes human I did wink at you, but sorry I have to turn you down. I don't like humans.

Light: *blushing*

L: ;)

Misa: Thanks! ^_^

Rem: o.O Thanks. *takes chocolate and eats it*

Mello: *hits you even harder for calling him Mello Yellow* Yes it was _very_ fun.

Matt: *blushing* N-no I d-d-d *can't speak anymore*

BB: ;)

Caitlin: O/O I don't know either. You should have seen when we first got home. I don't think I have ever been tackle hugged so hard by BB in my life.

Matsuda: *smiles*

* * *

**Blanchefleur Forsythia **

I was just curious, Matsuda. Anyway, what's your favorite color, Matsuda?

How much chocolate can you eat in one week, Mello?

Why are snakes gross to you, Misa?

How many video games have you played, Matt?

What would you do if aliens were taking over the world, L?

I really didn't think of you as a God, Light. Well, do you have a hobby, Light?

Why do you play with toys, Near?

* * *

Matsuda: My favorite color would have to be... Uhm... Green!

Mello: I eat about 6 pounds of chocolate a week.

Misa: *shivers* I don't know... I just hate them.

Matt: I lost count around 250.

L: I would make a plan to save the world and keep the aliens for research.

Light: . I do love to play tennis.

* * *

**NumberFive **

Rem: Good. I'm glad you're here, you bring sanity to the room.

Hey, everyone, hold on! (everyone grabs ms and we fly away) (land in Cadbury's world)

Light: I've had enough with hurting you, so I'm just gonna dare you. Go jump in that chocolate pot and grab MarshMello on your way in! ^_^

L: I twirl your hair because I find it fun. In fact, come on! I'll give you a makeover! (Drags L out of the room, goes back with tux on) Howzat everyone? (Looks at L approvingly)

Mello: Enjoying the chocolate, MarshMello?

Matt: ^_^ What do you wanna play now? SSBB?

Near: Come on. We play! (Grabs Near, flies into robot and makes it rampage through Cadbury's world) ^_^

Misa: I'm fed up with annoying you too. Wanna go shopping?

Everyone: POOL PARTY IN THE CHOCOLATE! (jumps in)

^_^ Today's fun.

Ali: Hey, wanna come with me and Misa? We're getting pizza after...

* * *

Rem: Thank you.

Everyone: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Light: Ok. *grabs Mello and jumps*

Mello: What the h- CHOCOLATEE!

L: *looks at his new outfit* I kinda like it.

Mello: *hits you for saying MarshMello* Yes I am having fun ^_^

Matt: YES! =3

Near: *smiles* I love having fun!

Misa: Sure! What kind of shops?

Everyone: YAY!

Ali: Sure! I would ask Caitlin if she wanted to go, but Mello and BB took her off somewhere...

**Caitlin**

Caitlin: Eww. The chocolate is all sticky.

Mello and BB: O.O

Caitlin: *takes off sweater*

Mello and BB: o/o

Caitlin: MELLO! BB! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Mello and BB: *grabs Caitlin*

Caitlin: RAPE! HELLLP MEEE!

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox **

Kyuuun! *Tumbles out of a Shadow Realm portal* Er...Hal,hal? ^-^; I kinda stumble upon this fic and thought I'd partake in the randomness :)

L:Lelli! *Glomps* You are sooo awesome and smexy! *rubs head against your cheek* A-ah! G-gomen I got a little carried away *looks down ashamed* can you forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* Also *gives you piece of strawberry cake*

BB:Wow, a human that likes killing like me! Will you scrath one of my ears? *Lifts Illusion so everyone can see my fox ears as well as six tails* Oh! before I forget,here! *gives you a jar of jam*

Near:Aah! You are soo cute! But you probably hear it all the time ^-^; *huggles you and takes in your scent* you smell good! *wags tails* Pet me? also I made this for you! *gives you a plush of my fox forme* You also remind me of my mate, probably cos you're soft-spoken ^-^ which makes you cute!

Mello:Awesome dude alert! not only that but you look sexy in leather! Can I have a bit of chocolate, please? *puppy dog eyes* can I also have a very smexy huggle? Here! *Gives you GIANT bar 'o chocolate* Heh, I've realised that you're like Kouryuu (Genjo Sanzo to you though, otherwise he'll get mad!) since Kouryuu is trigger happy as well ^-^

Matt:Mattie! *Glomps and snuggles* you're awesome too! Do you wanna play BlazBlue? If you do I call Ragna the Bloodedge/Taokaka! Also I have decided to get you a game so please do tell me which one you want! Also I've noticed that you smoke just like Kouryuu (Genjo Sanzo) and Goyjo-Nii! Perhaps you guys should start a smoking club?

Light:*Climbs onto Lelli's head* Hisss! My Lelli! Go get your own to kill! In fact get your own BB,Near,Mello and Mattie too! Hisssss! *turns chibi* Rawr! I are the Vanpaia! *chomp* attaches to your arm in a death grip. Heh heh! You'll never get me off Mr Sparkles Imagay!

Misa:*Glares* Stupid wench! allow me to cease your pathetic existance! Your heart will taste absolutely delicous! *creepy grin with red eyes and green pupils* Kakakakakakakaka! *mauls*

Matsuda:Sometimes what you say is cringe worthy...But you're most definitely better than Mr Sparkles Imagay! *Huggles*

Caitlin: I can try and distract BB for you ^^ cos Hoshi's a good girl! :) Will you feed me ramen, pwease?

Ali:Kyuun? *head tilts to the side* Yousa weird...but me likey you! *Huggles* Also I give cookie to you or Cait if you can guess where my little Light attack quote came from!

L:*I turn cbibi again and hold my hands up asking for you to pick me up* Ah, ah! *snuggles into your shoulder and promptly falls asleep*

After an hour Cloud Strife from FF7 teleports in

Cloud: Excuse me, have you seen...? *Spots me in Lelli's arms* There you are! *walks up to L and takes me into his arms* Thank You for looking after my girlfriend/mate I hope she didn't cause too much trouble *See's Light's arm and Misa bleeding* ^^; Oh dear...Well we better get going *slightly inclines his head to everyone* Goodbye! *Teleports back to Kaiba mansion with me still sleeping*

* * *

Caitlin: *waves hi*

L: Sure I can forgive you. You gave me cake ^_^

BB: o.O Sure O JAM!

Near: Thank you for the new toy. *blushes and pets you*

Mello: Thanks. *gives you a sexy huggle*

Matt: Sure! We can play! I don't know what game I want. You pick.

Light: OWWW! GET OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT! *hits you with a hammer*

Misa: AHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Matsuda: Thanks! I love being huggled!

Caitlin: Thanks. Mello and BB tried to rape me last night, but Ali (with her ninja skillz) kicked their butts! ^_^ Sure here! *feds you ramen* Aww! So cute! *huggles you in her boobs*

Ali: Thanks! Sorry, but I have know Idea where it came from. *points at self* _Really, really_ stupid.

L: Aww cute *pets you*

Caitlin: Bye! Hope you come again! I will have more ramen!

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

Hello again! WORD TIME!

Near: Sure! Yay, dolphins! :D *tackle hugs*

Matt: No, I do like Mario. I just don't have a specific favorite.

Mello: *blushes* I still like Near. But thanks! :)

L: Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long. I didn't know what to say to you...

Light: HA HA HA, FEEL THE PAIN BASTARD! *bites again*

Misa: YAY FOR ICE CREAM! :D What flavor are you gonna get?

BB: Alright. I love you, daddy! :)

Caitlin: Please let me move in? You won't even know I'm here! Anyway, my mom got hit by a car and some lawyer guy says I'm my dad's legal ward now, so your stuck with me. :D

* * *

Near: *blushes and twirls hair*

Matt: O I see. that's cool. *puppy face*

Mello: To bad. If it weren't for Matt and Caitlin. I would steal you away. ;)

L: That is ok. I will wait until you have something to say. =3 *eats cake*

Light: OWWWW GET OFFF YOU BRAT!

Misa: Chocolate and Strawberry! Yummy!

BB: *slowly comes out* I... love you ...too.

Caitlin: O really.. What you are staing here with your f-father? *becames dizzy*

Ali: She wasn't been feeling well. She has missed her period and she gets sick in the morning. We don't know what it is.

Caitlin: It's ok you c-can stay here *weak smile*

* * *

**Stray-chan**  
Misa, L and Light: Yay!^^

L: Aw^^ Wie sieht es hiermit aus, kannst du das auch verstehen? *smile*

Ryuk: Riku: *gives him apples* Mwahahahaha! *grin*

Me: *headdesk* xD

Matt: Thanks!^^ *hugs*

Caitlin: Do you have something against headaches? . My head is killing me.

Ali: *gives her cookies* The world needs more of them!

Hey! I'm Riku! :D

Me: Riku, what are you doing?

Riku: I'm destroying the world, mwahahahahahaha!

Me: *sigh* Again?

Xion: Again. Hey, I want to rule it before you blow it up!

Me: *ignores them* Riku just wanted to thank joy2theworlddannyphantom for joining her religion. *headdesk*

* * *

L: Ja ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen. * lacht * Das Licht ist so ein komisches Gesicht auf mich für das Gespräch Deutsch.

Ryuk: *nom nom nom* =3

Matt: *huggles you back*

Caitlin: Yes. *walks in the bathroom *gives you some meds* There you go. Ugh I will be right back. My tummy is upset.

Ali: XD that's great. That made my day. Ryuk a God? XD

Caitlin: Bye. bye. *lays on bed next to BB*


	23. Chapter 23

**xxMikazukixx**

*pops up* BOO!

Hey, more questions and gifts.

B: What song would you play if you were killing someone?*gives you jam*

Mello: *gives you chocolate* What song do you think would be your theme?

L: *gives you sweets* If you had to choose would it be cake or tea?

Light: Can I have a page of the death note?*gives you chips*

Misa: Who is your idol?*gives you pink sparkly heaphones*

Near:*gives you more toys*

Ryuk: Do you prefre the human relam or shinigami relam? *gives you a bottomless crate of apples*

Matt: What is your favorite movie? *gives you a ton of games*

Bye-ness.

* * *

BB: I would play Lilium by Elfen Lied. (owo)

Mello: ^-^ Chocolate! **You**'re Gonna Go **Far**, **Kid**by the OffSpring. I love that song!

L: *screams* CAKE FOR THE WIN!

Light: No. Sorry I do not give pages to people.

Misa: I would say I don't really have an idol, but I try to be EXACTLY like a gothic lolita doll. =3

Near: :3

Ryuk: I would say the human realm. It is much more interesting. *evil laugh*

Matt: The Note Book. I had to watch it Ali once... So sad TT-TT

* * *

**Beyond'sGurl **  
Misa: One of my exs is STILL stalking me! He knows my WHOLE class schedule

L&BB: never piss of a chic with a switch blade

Near: Whatever

Caitlin: eh, Im used to it, my friend Jake does tht all the time...hes uh...strange? (trying to find a nice and appropriate word)

* * *

Misa: ... I feel bad for you! *huggles*

L and BB: *hides in a corner*

Caitlin: O that's cool! I wish I had a friend like that.  
Ali: But Caitlin you have me!  
Caitlin: *death glare* You try to molest me..  
Ali: So that do-  
Caitin: *death glare*

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

Near: *huggles* I like you a lot. Do you like me? *huggles again*

Matt: If I DID have to pick a favorite, it would have to be Yoshi or Shy Guy. I guess I like sidekicks in vidio games.

Mello: *blushes* I wish SOME PEOPLE *looks at Near* were as generous with complements as you, but I am taken.

L: Do you like raspberries?

Light: FEEL THE PAIN! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Misa: That is a good flavor, but my favorite would have to be raspberry or cookie dough.

BB: Can I have a switchblade for my birthday? PLEASE? I promise I won't use it on anyone we know but Light!

Caitlin and Ali: Dear god... if I were you, Caitlin, I would get some pregnancy tests... oh, and don't worry, all I really need to survive is a bathroom, a small space of my own, food *raspberry jam is preferred*, and clean clothes. See? not a problem! :)

* * *

Near: *blushes a deep red* Yes I do like you...

Matt: I love those sidekicks. I just hate being a sidekick... *sad puppy face*

Mello: ^_^

L: Yes. But I prefer strawberries more! (^.^)

Light: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs around the room*

Misa: That is true! Now I can't pick!

BB: Sorry honey, but no. If you hurt Light anymore, I think L will kill you.

Caitlin: Prego *points at self* Me? No that's not possib- Wait... *runs to a store*

Ali: Okie Dokie! I hope you will like it here!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom **  
My legs hurt so much...

Bakouri: Well maybe if you didn't sleep like that-

Me: Shut up fluffy.

Misa: Dance! I COMMAND YOU!

Light: *steals top* Pillow...

L: Me like you. Kiss someone.

BB: Do yous like yaoi?

Near: *pout* Why are you so darn cute? It makes it impossible to be angry at you.

Caitlin: Kiss someone.

Ali: Have some money. *gives*

Bye. *goes back to sleep under the window*

* * *

Misa: (o.O) Ok... *dances*

Light: Hey! Give that back! *chases you*

L: *kisses Ali*  
Ali: *makes out with L*  
Light: HEY HE IS MY MAN!

BB: sorry, but no. I'm straight.

Near: =3

Caitlin: *kisses Mello*  
Mello: *blushes*  
Caitlin: You taste like chocolate. *smiles*  
Mello: ^/^

Ali: *pancake glomp* I wuv you!

* * *

**skylarkz **  
O.o SOMEBODY'S PREGGERS *looks accusingly at Caitlin*

Caitlin: Whose the father? It's BB, right? xD

BB: I FINALLY did some research on you, and now I know a heap about you I'm not sure if I should be terrified or hitting myself on the head for not realising who you were (Mr. Serial Killer!)

Ali: How was the retreat?

I'll BRB. Date with Matsuda!

Matsuda: *nosebleeds when sees the sexy man shorts* L-let's go! *stubles out of the house with Matsuda's hand in mine* ^_^

((5 hours later))

*Comes back blushing furiously and giggling* Well, that was fun =) (I'll let you guys decide for yourselves what sexy Matsuda and I did ;))

L: Is there a way to to prevent blushing, Mr. Smarty-Pants?

Light: Do you find yourself contradicting yourself often? (having a dark personality yet your name is Light O.o)

Misa: Where do you buy your clothes?

Ryuk: :| GROSS I HAVE a boyfriend! *holds up Matsuda's hand which is still in mine* And besides, it's no secret you're into Rem ^_^

Rem: Why are you so attached to Misa? I know the story of why you gave her the death note, but it still doesn't quite make sense for you to get attached to her still!

Yellow Mello: I never get tired of saying that xD *ruffles hair that hides behind Matsuda and chucks chocolate at Light*

Matt: MATT LIKES MELLO AND NEAR PORN! MATT LIKES MELLO AND NEAR PORN!

Near: *huggles* you're just cute, so I had to do that lol sowwy!

Well, good luck handling Caitlins hormones, seeing as she'll be all over the place soon xP

* * *

Caitlin: I'M NOT PREGANT! At least I think... I just took a test... now we wait.  
BB: *calm face but secretly freaking out*

BB: You just found out? Nice. ^_^ I have killed so many people! You should see the photo with me and a chainsaw. It's hot ;)

Ali: *death glare* Not fun at all!

Matsuda: *blushing* That was fun! ^/^

L: o.O Sorry but know. It is a normal thing.

Light: *sighs* Yes I know. I blame my parents...

Misa: Hot Topic and their online store! ^.^

Ryuk: Rem is ok, but I do love some human girls! *pedo smile*

Rem: I don't quite know. I just love her.

Mello: *tries to hit you but misses* O! Chocolate! *chases Light*

Matt: *puts a hand over your mouth* Shhh! Or I will have to punish you!

Near: That's ok... *blushes*

Caitlin: Ok it's done! Ok two lines... O MG GOD I'M PREGNANT!  
BB and Caitlin: *passes out*

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox **  
Hal,hal again peoples! I've come to play again!

L: I'm glad that you forgive me! and recently I've gone through a cake needing stage soo I decided to give you some as well :) Would you like a piece of apple pie?

BB:*purrs and rubs head against your hand* Myuun! I'm glad you liked my gift! Perhaps you'll like this? *gives you jam coated croissant*

Near: *Purring* I'm glad you like! also watch this! *Uses telekinesis to make the plush move* Did you like that little show? If you want we could play together?

Mello: *Is purring (again!)* Sankyuu! Say, do you wanna do anything fun?

Matt: *Is playing against you* Go Tao! You can do it! C'mon! Noooo! *pouts* You beat me! I just can't seem to get a break! *Sighs* Ne, have you got Sonic colours?

Light: *Poof* Nyahahahahaha!*real me sitting atop Lelli's head* that was just a shadow clone, you pathetic human! *grins a wide, toothy smile* and also *angry face/snarling etc*...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT THE SIZE OF A GRAIN OF SAND THAT COULDN'T EVEN BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE? I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS AN' STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

Misa: *Shudder* She...ran...stupid human...need to hunt...need to kill...need to hunt...need to kill! Stupid Human! *Wild crazy eyes* You NEVER run from a predator! Everyone knowssss that! *Chases*

Matsuda: No problem! :) Even you need some love too!

Caitlin: *eats ramen* Nom nom nom! *is crushed to your boobs* Can't...breathe! *turns into a ghost and slips out of your hug and then becomes solid again* Phew, if that'd carried on I'd have lost my ramen! Thanks for the ramen by the way!

Ali: Oh, don't worry it's from a fanfiction called 'Ongaku Niji' by Passe on an Angel where chibi Vinny is attacking the main character-whose-name-is-unknown. When I showed this to Vincent and Cloud, they were speechless and they were twitching a bit hee hee! ^-^; Here's a cookie anyways! ^-^

L:*purrs* Lelli...zzzz...I wuvvles...zzzz...you...zzzzzzz

Caitlin: Sure I'll come back! You guys are just too cool! I can't wait for more ramen!

* * *

L: Pie!

BB: Thank you *huggles you*

Near: Wow that was so cool! Sure we can play together! ^_^

Mello: Sure if you want. =)

Matt: Sorry I beat you! *cute puppy face* Sure! We can play that to!

Light: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! IT WON'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU ARE A LINY LITTLE BRAT!

Misa: I'm so sorry! don't hurt me! *runs around the room*

Matsuda: :3

Caitlin: *still passed out* *mumbles* R...a...men

Ali: O ok. Ohhh! Cookie! (^w^)

L: Aww cute! *pets you*

Caitlin: *passed out*

* * *

**NumberFive **  
Rem: It's okk!

Mello: (Hits MarshMello so hard he faints) That's what you get for messin with me, MarshMello!

L: You keep it. It looks good on ya! Anyway, can I work with you on your next case? Please?

Near: I missed playing with you when I left. So I'll play with you even more! (Gives a 1000000 piece puzzle) How long will it take ya?

Matsuda: I just watched episode 37 of Death Note, and I think your AWESOME! ^_^

Misa and Ali: Come on! I'll buy all the clothes. (drags rem along) You too, silly! (Goes for 3 hours, come back with loads of clothes) ^_^

Matt: (Beats on SSBB) Look, I've had a lot of practice. Mario cart next?

Light: I still hate you :P (Dresses up in Hello Kitty outfit and takes pics) YouTube and Facebook, I think!

Caitlyn: :) Wanna cookie? (Gives a huge chocochip cookie) ^_^

Ryuk: I like you too. Thanks for what you did! (Winks)

BB: Who in this room would you want to kill the most? Just curious, you know.

* * *

Mello: *passed out*

L: Sorry but no. I can't let you. But thanks for the help!

Near: I missed you to! *finishes the puzzle* It took me ten minutes!

Matsuda: Thank you! =3

Ali and Misa: THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! *squeals*

Matt: *sad face* Sure .

Light:  
L: *looks at Light* *blushes*  
Light: Don't look L! It's embarrasing! *blushes*  
L: To cute! *throws Light into a bathroom*

**Later**

Jackson: Why does the bathroom smell weird? O well...

Caitlin: *cries* Sure... *cries some more* *looks up at you* You still love me right?

Ryuk: :3

BB: I would say Light. I don't like the guy...

Ali: BYE BYE!

* * *

Ali: You dirty little girls I had to raise the rating. Don't worry I still love you all! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Ali: This really did happen... But with our friedns and not DN people... XD Lol never give Caitlin Red Bull.

* * *

David: Heyy... Caitwin...

Caitlin: What! AUGH! I HEAR THE UNICORNS! DON'T TAKE MY KIDNEY!

David: Dance Caitwin! DANCE!

Caitlin: K... *gets up and dances to Lollipop Luxury with Nikki Minaj*

Uh, yo  
I'm a super super star on Hollywood Blvd  
And I can make all of the boys come to my yard.  
You see Jeffree, I can show you how to do it.  
Make make a lollipop squirt squirt a lot of fluid.  
My lip gloss, lipgloss... me and all my sick thoughts.  
I'm such a bad bitch, I get ME pissed off.  
I'm really hot, really pretty...  
I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky.  
I can make them say Nicki...  
I'm a celebrity.

Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm all that you can see.  
Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm everything you wanna be.

Everyone: I never knew she could move like that...

The guys: ^/^

David: *giggling* Another song!

Caitlin: Okie dokiez *dances to Scream for my Ice Cream by BOTDF*

BB: *grabs Caitlin* NO MORE DANCING!

Caitlin: Aww! Scream for my ice cream! Tell me all your dirty dreams!

BB: O.o no more red bull!

Caitlin: AWWW!

Ali: Caitlin it what's best for you!

Caitlin: *hits Ali with a wooden board*

BB: *shakes his head in disbelief*

Caitlin: Please Rue-oujsama. I want more. *sexy face*

BB: *nosebleed*

Caitlin: AHHAHAHAHA! SEXY TEMPTATION YOU JERK!

Everyone: =.=

* * *

David: Heyy... Caitwin...

Caitlin: What! AUGH! I HEAR THE UNICORNS! DON'T TAKE MY KIDNEY!

David: Dance Caitwin! DANCE!

Caitlin: K... *gets up and dances to Lollipop Luxury with Nikki Minaj*

**

* * *

**

skylarkz

O.o OMG CAITLIN! Y-your pregnant! *looks accusingly at BB* I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T TOUCH HER VIRGINITY?

BB: O/O I really wanna see that photo xD

Ali: Sorry! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BAD! *Puppy Face*

Matsuda: Yes... yes it was! We HAVE to do that again *giggles and blushes and snuggles*

L: :( Oh well I suppose your right. As usual. Have you EVER been wrong?

Light: You blame your parents, who tried to raise you right only to have you turn into a physcopathic serial killer? O.o some things just don't make sense.

Ryuk: O/O I'm going to stop questioning you now. I'm getting very, very creeped out... MATSUDA! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL SHINIGAMI!

Rem: Awww that's sweet =)

Yellow Mello: I thought you'd get sick of chasing be around... still, it's fun to tease you xD But don't worry, deep, deep down I like you =)

Matt: *whispers* so you DO like it? *Giggles* okay, I won't tell!

Near: Naww, you're so adowable! *huggles again* Who taught you your detective skills? I want them to teach me ^_^

Caitlin and BB: Well, good luck with the baby... I really hope BB is a good parent... it could be a problem if he isn't xD

* * *

BB: *whistles innocently* I was bound to take her virginity some day... *innocent smile* Yes Fangirl I know you want to see that photo! ;p

Ali: It's ok. I forgive you! It was just really... not fun at all...

Matsuda: ^/^

L: Never been wrong my dear! (^w^)

Light: I think they knew it was going to happen... They were just waiting for me to snap!

Misa: We should go shopping! It would be so much fun!

Ryuk: *pedo laugh* ;)

Rem: *blushes*

Mello: *sad face* So you do like me?

Matt: Thanks for not telling, and for that I will show you a smexy pic of Mello and Near. *shows you the pic* *nosebleed*

Near: It's a natural gift, and L also taught me. I'm not really sure how to teach you... Hmmm... Not sure.

BB: SHHHHHHH! Caitlin is sleeping!  
Ali: BB... that's not Caitlin... those are just pillows...  
BB: Then where did she go!  
Ali: Went to David's house to drink Red Bull!  
Everyone: O.O O SHIZZZZ!  
BB: *shakes Ali* WHY DID YOU LET HER DO THAT! SHE GETS DRUNK OFF OF RED BULL!  
Caitlin and David: Wez are homez. All youz biznithches.  
Everyone: O.o

**

* * *

**

Bellatrix Birthday

If Caitlin IS pregnant... things will change... change has a 50% chance of going bad... OH SHIT! AHHHHH!

Near: YAY! *tackles* I like you, too. Let's eat somewhere tonight!

L: Yeah, strawberries are yummy, too.

Misa: Just get a little of everything!

BB: I can tell by the look on your face. If Caitlin IS pregnant, then your the father. And your freaking out on the inside. See? With an IQ of 179, I am MUCH smarter than I seem.

Mello: Could you tell Near that I like complements? Please?

Matt: PIE! Sorry, I felt like a random moment would be funny.

Light: Consider yourself lucky that I didn't get that knife, Lightbulb.

Bye.

* * *

Caitlin: It's not that badz! *giggles* I'm going to be a mommy!  
David: You will be a hot mommy! Whoo! *klinks red bull can with Caitlin's*

Near: Uhmm... maybe not tonight. Let's watch movies or something. I want to make sure Caitlin will be ok... She hit Ali with a piece of wood. Ali is PASSED out...

L: Yes they are!

Misa: That's a good idea!

BB: Yes I am the father, but I'm not freaking out! *totally lying* But look at her! *points at Caitlin* SHE SHOULD NOT BE SINGING AND DANCING LIKE THAT!

Mello: Sure... but why?

Matt: *laughs* I love pie!

Light: =P

**

* * *

**

Chaos Dragon-Fox

Heylo! Imma talk or play with you guys some more!

L: Yeah, pie is yummy! and you've made me really happy by calling me cute! ^/^ I love snuggling you, do you like snuggling me?

BB: No problem. So what did you think of the croissant? Was it good?

Near: Sankyuu na! We can do a scenario and I'll move some of the other toys for you! So what type of scenario do you want to make?

Mello: Cools! However I'm not sure WHAT to do though... *thinks* got any ideas of something fun?

Matt: 's alright, I normally don't win unless it's against the CPU and anyway you're the best gamer in the world so you were going to win *huggles* That'll be cool! I've never actually played it, but I've watched someone play it! Also, please tell me what game you haven't got yet!

Light: *angry face* Oh really? *smirks* well, try this on for size! *Creates an illusion that an Alien(c) is bursting from your chest*

Misa: *chases after you* grrrrrrowl! hisssss! *pounces and mauls (again)*

Matsuda: ^-^ Kyuuuun! Crystalised Apple piece? *hands you a piece*

Caitlin: Cay-cay? Yousa alright? *pokes* Cay-cay! *poke,poke* *ears flick back and whines* Gets up! pwease!

Ali: Li-li! Cay-cay won't gets up! I'm glad yousa like ze cookie! But Cay-cay still won't gets up!

Later on

Ali: *tilts head to the side* Sos, is Cay-cay alright now?

* * *

L: I love snuggling you! You are so cute! (^w^)

BB: So yummy!

Near: Can you make them dance! *excited face*

Mello: I don't think you want to know my ideas of fun, but you being a fox... that would be just weird...

Matt: I have all the games I want, but if you want to give me one we can play together!

Light: *screams* =.=

Misa: *runs some more* AHUHUHUGH! NO MORE MAULING!

Matsuda: No thanks. But thank you! I just think it would hurt my teeth!

Caitlin: Awzzz you so cute! Meet David! He is my ex Bf!  
David: *pets you* You are so cute!

Ali: She is ok now... kinda, both David and Caitlin are drunk off of Red bull. BB looks like he is going to murder David...

* * *

**PandaChanTheFirst **

I'm back because Meh I guess I'm just really bored and MY PSP BROKE **dies inside**

BB: The weird question was because idk. ASK MY BUDDIE KELLY. :O MY JAM! **smacks**

Mello: **returns a chocolate bar** Heheheh... **runs for dear life** Wait why needles?

Matt: Mk just don't kill me too too painfully... ACTUALLY WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME?

Near: **hits with a cinderblock** RETURN OF THE CINDERBLOCK! And you nevar answered my question. Why are you so much like L, and how is a raven like a writing desk(I know the answer, but I wanna see if I'm smarter than you)?

L: **gives cake**

Thank you for answering my somewhat stalkerish questions! **disappears into a puddle of jam and flies away** DON'T NOM THE JAM, BB!

* * *

BB: O ok. ^w^

Mello: Because needles are verryyyyy painfull. *evil laugh*

Matt: *cute face* Well if you broke all my Mario games, of course I would have to kill you!

Near: Ow! I don't really know why I am like! That is my answer! Actually, this riddle is designed to be nonsensical, and according to its author, Lewis Carroll, he never intended for there to be any real answer to the question: "why is a raven like a writing desk?" The entire point of the riddle is that it has no answer, although numerous people have come up with creative interpretations of the riddle. =)

L: Thank you! ^w^

BB: Aww... no jam!

* * *

**Stray-chan**

L: *smile* Not bad. A few grammar errors, but not bad.

Caitlin: Thanks!... And congrats!^^ Beyond, you really are a womanizer *laughs*. *serious* If you leave her, I'll kill you. And believe me, it would be quite painful.

Ali: *nods* I don't understand why she founded that religion. And I really don't want to find out xD. It probably has something to do with a rabbit, plums, toothbrushes and glue. *laughs*

Yay, finally no more tests... for a few weeks *sighs*.

Life is going to be the death of me xD

Mello: I'm visiting a chocolate factory tomorrow, do you want to come along?

* * *

L: Thank you!

Caitlin: . Thank youz. Red bull? *hands you a can*  
BB: . Scary...

Ali: *laughs* O.o weird XD and eww... I hate tests...

Mello: I WANT TO GO AHAWHAHWWAH!

* * *

**NumberFive **  
Mello: Now you're awake, I challenge you to a fight!

L: I never thought I'd say this, but I could maybe outsmart you. Here's a riddle!

Arnold Shwarzenegger has a large one, Micheal J Fox has a small one, Madonna doesn't have one, the Pope has one but never uses it, Bill Clinton has one and he uses it all the time! What is it?

Near: 10 minutes? Whoa... Try to solve the riddle too!

Matsuda: Please get married! Pwetty pwetty pwease!

Misa: What's your favourite pizza topping?

Matt: Aww, don't be sad! Show off your awesOme m

* * *

Mello: FINE! YOU ARE ON! I"M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!  
Caitlin: No cuzzwing! *throws red bull can at Mello's head*  
David and Caitlin: *burst out giggling*

L: A Surname! ^w^

Near: ^^

Matsuda: Maybe... I'm not sure if she wants to...

Matt: Thanks! *huggles you* I like you!


	25. Chapter 25

organization13girl

Yola!Not many questions,cuz Im having a horrible week.

BB:Heres some jam,and you like blood right?I just want to check.

Mello:Chocolate heaven,or Willy Wonkas?

Matt:Videogame heaven,or videogame paradise?

L:You,are some this is like Matts and Mellos..cake heaven or free cake that appears in your hand whenever you want?

Thats all..sorry.

* * *

BB: Thanks for the jam =3 Yes I do like blood, I just prefer strawberry jam.

Mello: Uhmmm... well... Uhmmm. CHOCOLATE HEAVEN!

Matt: Videogame Heaven!

L: Yummy cake! Cake heaven please! (^w^)

* * *

**Blanchefleur Forsythia **

Hey, Matsuda. What kind of music do you like?

What would you do if you were being attacked by aliens, L?

Why did your parents name you Light, Light? I think you should change your name to Dark.

How much do you love Light, Misa?

How many apples can you eat in one week, Ryuk?

Would you drink a chocolate milkshake, Mello?

Are you in love with Mello, Matt?

What if someone punched you in the face, Near? What will you do?

BB, do you laugh often?

Are you in love with Light, Takada?

* * *

Matsuda: I love Aqua or Hip-Hop! *starts to dance*

L: I would use my money to build weapons against them, and protect all the humans I could.

Light: *sighs* I get this question a lot... I don't know why my parents named me Light, but I do not want to change my name.

Misa: I love Light with all my heart! I would do anything for him!

Ryuk: I lose count at about 500. ^w^

Mello: Sure I would!

Matt: *blushes* Maybe...

Near: I would bottle the pain and keep a straight face.  
Ali: *huggles Near* Don't worry Near nothing like that will never happen!

BB: Yes I do.  
Caitlin: Onlys at sick and disturbing things!  
BB: Caitlin are you still drunk off of Red Bull  
Caitlin and David: *giggles* Maybee!

Ali: Sorry but Takada can not answer. I have banished her from my room. I HATE HER!

Caitlin: BYEZZZ!

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox **

Hi-hi! *waves*

L:Kyuuuun! *transforms into Mew from Pokemon and flies around you happily* Mew mew mew!

BB:*giggles* That's good! ^-^ *flies around you like I did to Lelli and then sits on your head* meeeeeew! Also don't do anything to David yet! Just wait until he slips up then you can do nasty things to him and I'll help you ^-^

Near: *transforms back into my normal form* Sure thing! *makes the toys dance* You look soooo cute when you're excited! ^-^ *kisses you on the cheek* Chu!

Mello: You don't like Hoshi? *sad face with a few tears in my eyes* why don't you like Hoshi being a fox? *cries*

Matt: Hmm...How about...Guilty Gear: X2? And I'm glad you like playing with me! Also you don't seem to mind the fact that I'm a fox, unlike someone *looks at Mello* So I'll give you a kiss! *kisses on the cheek* chu!

Light: *You pass out and I snigger evilly* Oh yeeeeaaahhh! How do like that then, huh? So now when you wake up you'll know not to call me any word that rudely describes me being vertically challenged! *Nods in a self-satisfied way*

Caitlin: ^-^ Sankyuu! Okay, I'll say hello!

David: *Purrs* ^-^Sankyuu na to Konnichiwa! watashi wa Takanami Hoshi, desu *bows*

Ali:Ehhh? You can drunk off Red Bull? Well, whaddaya know? I never heard of that! It seems you learn things every day! *Sees Misa* Hisssss!

Misa: THEN...STOP...RUNNING! *hisses* Everyone, I think you need to get a hold of me and hold me back! *frenzied snarling and snapping* Grrrrroooooohhhhh!

Matsuda: *Is trying to talk some sense into me while holding on to me*

* * *

Caitlin: Hiyo!

L: Aw! So cute *tries to catch you*

BB: *pets you on his head* Thank you! I just can't wait to kill him!  
Caitlin: NOO! DON'T HURTS HIM! *huggles David in boobs*  
David: *nosebleed*

Near: *blushes a deep red* Thank you from that! *kisses you on your cheek*

Mello: *pets your head* No I love you being a fox! It just limits of what we can do, that's all! ^-^

Matt: Aww your welcome!

Light: *wakes up* *mummbles* You are still a brat...

Caitlin: Awww you are so Kawaii! *huggles you* OMG! CAN I DRESS YOU UP!

David: Little one you are adorable! *pets you* ^_^

Ali: I didn't know until I meet Caitlin. Be nice to Misa!

Misa: *cries and stops running* I'm so sorry!

Matsuda: *holds you and pets you* It will be ok... I wuv you!

* * *

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

*bashes David over the head with an empty Vodka bottle* SHUT. UP.

Caitlin: *all the red bulls EXPLODE*

Near: ...EVEN WITH MY ANGER I STILL CAN'T HURT YOU.

Mello: Fangirl. MATTIEEE Fanrgirlllll...

Ali: WAKE UPSSS WOMAN! YOU ahve to writttee!`1

L: How, after accidently (And i do mean accidently) drinkong I bottle of Vodka, manage to stay relativly ok?

BB: EViiIlllLLllL! THERAPIST!

Matsuuuuudaaa: DNCE MAGIC DANDE!

LiGgTA: !

Misa: I likes -

Hey, this is Joy's brother. After her passing out on the keyboard, I thought it best to finish it for her.

Sorry, we should have kept her away from the fridge. Bye!

**

* * *

**

David: Ouch!

Caitlin: NO! *starts licking it off the ground*

Near: =3

Mello: o.O

Ali: *groans and wakes up* Ok ok I'm up!

L: You will be ok, but you are going to have a killer hangover!

BB: o.O

Matsuda: *confused but dances*

Light: ...

Misa: FINISH WHAT YOU WERE GOIN TO SAY!

Caitlin: Hey! HEY! Mister Brother DUDE! ARE YOU HOT!  
Everyone: O.O

**

* * *

**

skylarkz

Why is it that every time I feel off, I seem to get a new chapter of this? O.o

BB: I saw the photo. I will never picture you as a sane father... ever...

Matsuda: Are people returning with the marrige questions again? *Tries to look annoyed but only manages to blush and nosebleed at the thought of a honeymoon*

L: Hmm... It's my new goal to find something that you will get wrong! Just one thing, kay?

Light: I don't think they were... I think you were just born evil, a traight NEITHER parent passed on.

Misa: OOh! We must drag Rem, Caitlin and Ali along! =D

Ryuk: *cowers in corner*

Rem: Naww, I didn't know Shinigami could blush!

Mello: Well DUH! If I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you. I just tease you because I know I can make it better with chocolate! *gives massive block of chocolate as a peace offering*

Matt: O.o I was never attracted much to either of them until just now... *glances lustfully at Mastuda* You really shouldn't have done that Matt

Near: Oh, that's okay ^_^ I'll figure out a way to increase my detective skills =)

Ali: She's worse than me on Battery O.o

Caitlin: *walks up slowly* Are you calm yet?

David: I'd leave if I were you. BB's here, so I fear your safety xD

* * *

Ali: XD HAHAHAHAH!

BB: ^w^

Matsuda: *blushes* Yes they are, but don't worry about it... *gives you a tissue* Are you ok?

L: Ok. Don't forget I am human, so I am not good at everything. *cute face*

Light: If you say so... *shrugs*

Misa: YAY! *clap hands*

Ryuk: *pedo face*

Rem: They can if they want... *smiles*

Mello: CHOCOLATE! *throws a little chunk of chocolate at you* That's all I'm sharing with you =P

Matt: *still blushing and drooling over the picture* Sorry you didn't like it... *sad face*

Near: Want to play with me?

Ali: XD

Caitlin: What! I was always calmz! What you talken about! *giggles*

David: I will be fine! *laughs and huggles Caitlin*

BB: (OWO) ! *tackles David*

Caitlin: I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T HURT HIM! *throws a sword at him and attacks him with her sword* DON'T FORGET I HAVE YEARS OF TRAINING WITH SWORDS!

BB: O.O *fights Caitlin and loses*

Caitlin: *pushes him on the ground and sits on his stomach* I'm sorry *cries* But Near informed me that two lines on the test means that I'm not pregnant...  
BB: O.O

* * *

** NumberFive **

Sowwy 'bout the unfinished review last time, my iPod was acting really stupid.

L: What about this? Oh, everyone else try too!

Where water flows upwards I there reside, behind human creation is where I do hide, while I dream of how up I could fly and rising outside I see all under the sky. Where am I?

Light: Do you sing like Justin Bieber?

Mello: I've wanted to do this ever since we first met! (Kicks over and jumps on stomach with stillettos) ^_^

Near: I like you. You're cool.

BB: I've just ordered DN Another Note, and I can't wait for it to come!

Misa: I can sing your song PERFECTLY! Exact voice and everything!

Matsuda: I don't care, just propose already!

Ali: Make sure Caitlyn doesn't have too much red bull again, kay?

Caitlyn: Has the test worked yet? ArE yOu PrEgGeRs?

* * *

L, LIght, Matt, Mello, and Near: A well or a fountain.

Everyone else: ...

Light: No I sing normally!

Ali: HAHAHAHAHA XD search Sakine Meito - Honey on YouTube! XD

Mello: *groans*

Matt: *pats you on the back* Uhmm... He loves the pain... look at him... *points at Mello*

Mello: *moaning*

Near: =3

BB: It's really good!

Misa: COOL! ^w^

Matsuda: *blushing*

Ali: *laughs* Ok!

Caitlin: *CRIES!* NO! *cries some more*

* * *

**PandaChanTheFirst **

Near: The author, Lewis Carroll, did actually come up with an answer, after being asked numerous times. "They both produce notes, even though they are flat, and are nevar put with the wrong end forward." LOOK IT UP IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! So yes, there is technically an answer to said riddle. WHO'S SMARTER NOW?

Mello: Eh. Not exactly. **hands you an axe** Now THAT'S painful, no?

Matt: **steals Mario games and runs for dear life** AHHHHHH!

BB: **gives BB blueberry jam**

Me: Sorry for the weird stuff, but I'm hyped up on MONSTER ENERGY DRINK!

* * *

Near: *shrugs* I'm only human... ^-^

Mello: I do love Axes!

Matt: *roars like an angry dinosaur* GIVE IT BACK!

BB: ... Eww...

Ali: At least your not as bad as Caitlin was! Bye!

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

Near: OK, how about a Tim Burton movie? Maybie Sweeny Todd? Then you can cuddle me during the scary parts! ^_^ Hug me! *huggles*

Mello: Please just do it.

Matt: ecspecially pie flavored pie.

BB: Are you proud of my I.Q.?

Light: *crotch kick* I hate you.

Misa: Yes.

I guess a baby is ok... But I'm better cuz' I can feed myself. :D

* * *

Near: Sure... *blushes*

Mello: ok... Near! Bellatrix Birthday LIKES COMPLIMENTS!  
Near: O ok... Bellatrix Birthday you look really... reallly *blushes* cute today. /

Matt: ... o.O

BB: Sure... Yes it is very good.

Light: ...

Misa: =3

Caitlin: *cries more at the mention of a baby* *grabs BB* GIVE ME A BABY BB!  
BB: o.O

Ali: BYE! 


	26. Chapter 26

**skylarkz **  
I'm baaaaaack! *evil laugh*

BB: I must say, the picture was very hot... and very disturbing at the same time. I liked it xD

Matsuda: *takes tissue* Y-yeah, I'm fine *blushes and snuggles into* Thanks for caring! I love you! *nosebleed finally stops*

L: Hm... Okay. *thinks for a moment* What is the longest word in the English language, and what does it mean?

Light: ... Does it ever annoy you that Ryuk eats so many apples?

Misa: *Also claps hands* SHOPPING!

Ryuk: How did ANYONE EVER decide it was a good idea to give YOU a religion? *shudders* And I don't think you can have a pedo face. You're face is always creepy ^_^

Rem: See, that's why I like you! You're not creepy, like SOME Shinigami I know *looks accusingly at Ryuk*

Mello: OOH! Thankies! *eats the chocolate* If you want anymore, there's a truck load out the front :D

Matt: Oh, trust me. I DID like that picture... maybe a little too much ^_^ *blushes and glances at picture again*

Near: Sure! What'd ya wanna play?

Ali: I'm not even joking xD I go seriously hyper on energy drink! Lol Can't wait for ma story :D

Caitlin: *takes away red bull* No more. You've had enough! *pours it all down the sink*

David: I haven't met you face to face, just through text, but you're starting to look like a bit of an idiot. I don't know anyone who would be stupid enough to provoke BB!

* * *

BB: ;)

Matsuda: *blushes* I-i l-love you t-to! *nervous smile*

L: . Its definition is an alleged lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust found in volcanoes ^w^

Light: Yes. Apples do get kind of spendy if you buy them in hundereds!

Misa: YAY!

Ryuk: Because I'm Da Boss!  
Ali: XD ! I love that song!

Rem: *smiles* Thank you.

Mello: I wuv you! *pancake glomps you*  
Ali: XD

Matt: Aha! I knew you would love this photo. O shizz! Matsuda is looking over here!

Near: What ever you want to. *smiles*

Ali: XD Nice! I will start your story... soon... I'm debating if I want to put a smexy scene in it! =P

Caitlin: NO! *falls to the ground and looks up at you* *attack of the cuteness!* Why do you hate me? *sniffle sniffle*

David: I wouldn't call myself an idiot...all the time. *whispers to you* It just kind of hurts seeing Caitlin with another guy... I kind of just go with the flow of things... *sad smile*

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**  
WTF? Right when I warm up to the idea of a baby, we find out there isn't gonna be one? Oh, and Near? Why do you know so much about pregnancy tests? o_e

Mello: Thanks! ^_^ *gives chocolate*

Matt: How is a love of pie creepy?

BB: YAY! :D

Near: *Watches movie* If you ask me, you were more scared than I was... ah well, I still love you! ^_^ *cuddles*

L: How do you feel about pie?

Misa: If we are doing that, we should go somewhere with less than 50 flavours out at once, like coldstone creamerie.

I want everyone to try and guess how old I am. Go on, guess!

Well, I guess I'll see you around the house... oh, and Caitlin? If your NOT expecting a baby, then what gave you morning sickness and made you miss your period?

* * *

Caitlin: *snifle snifle* I'm sorry...  
Near: ^_^ I'm not telling!

Mello: THANK YOU! *roars and glomps you*

Matt: o.O it just is...

BB: ^_^ *looks at a sad Caitlin* Hey hon, can you try and cheer her up? I will give you a pocket knife!

Near: *scared* So scary! *cuddles closer to you*

L: I love pie! *cute panda face*

Misa: *laughs* That is a good idea!

Everyone: 15? 16?

Caitlin: Bad chinese food... and I'm not quite sure about my period... *sad* *snifle snifle* I neeeeeeddddddd RED BULL!

* * *

**PandaChanTheFirst **

Back and feelin like a creeper!

Near: Yeah I'm only human too. (I also apologize for Bellatrix, tryin to keep her under control.) So how are ya?

Matt: NEVAR! **runs circles around Matt** Whoa...dizzy! **falls** Oh god why!(NOT YOU LIGHT!) And what's the most difficult video game you've EVER played?

Light: You sir, are an assmunch, and I do not appreciate it. How DARE YOU THINK YOURSELF AMONG THE GODS? **smack**

L: Cake? **Hands cake**

Ali: I hope I'm not as bad as Caitlin...

MONSTER PWNS ALL!

* * *

Ali: I always feel like a creeper! ^w^

Near: It's ok she is... fun to be around.. *blushes* I am doing good, thank you for asking!

Matt: XD Uhmm... I'm not quite sure... *helps you off the ground*

Light: =P Meany!

L: *adorable face* Thank you! =3

Ali: XD Don't worry you are not... XD

Matt: Yes. Yes it does!

* * *

**organization13girl**  
But if you went to chocolate/videogame/cake heaven,wouldn't that mean you died?

BB:Just checking.*gives some jam*Can I have a hug?

Near:Do you ever feel left out of something?

* * *

L, Matt, and Mello: But it would be worth dying for!

BB: O jam! =3 Sure! *hugs you*

Near: Not really... Why?

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox **  
I'm sorry for my outburst last time *scratches back of head* ^-^;

Matsuda: *Calms down* Sankyuu na! Sorry about going crazy...*huggles*

Misa: Thank you for stopping and I'm kinda sorry for going beserk...you see, since I'm a demon and a predator if you run my instincts kick in, especially if you're scared...so...yeah. Also your voice tends to make my ears bleed, which also sends me beserk with the want to get rid of that which is hurting my ears so...I'm sorry...again...

Ali: As long as Misa doen't run around anymore I'll be fine and I suppose we can learn from Cay-cay, right?

On a more lighter note ^-^

David: *blush* Sankyuu na...Ano...Will you feed me ramen? Also are you alright from that nosebleed? Do we need to take you to the *shudder* hospital?

BB: Kyuuun! If and when you do, can I eat his heart? Also I gots some ideas of how we could torture then kill him if it comes down to that!

L: You missed me just before I settled on BB's head before Sozzies! :) But I still love you! *goes over to you to kiss your cheek*

Near: *nuzzles your cheek* Puuurr! Kyuuun! No problem! Do you want to try some of my crystalised Apple candy? I swear they won't break your teeth! After all, they are the same as that pineapple stuff!

Mello: *Purrs* Um...actually, I have techniques that humans don't have; Like shapeshifting (which you've sorta seen already), Making clones of myself, creating illusions etc. So really it wouldn't limit what we could do, cos I could probably do it with the techniques I've got.

Matt: No problem! You're just that type of human who doesn't care cos you go with the flow and stuff. Say, did you wanna, y'know, go out sometime? *blushes and looks down*

Caitlin: Thanks *huggles back* WAIT, WHAT? Oh no, no, no! If you dress me up, you'll probably make me wear a dress. Like one of those old, old dresses with corsets and I like breathing! *jumps back and some how ends up on Light's head*

Light: *Notices being on your head and jumps off* Yeah, I'm a brat, but a broken brat! and do you know why? It's all because of a bastard just like you who wanted to rule the world and set his sights on me becoming his Queen! So then the bastard finds out I already had a boyfriend and decided to murder him in front of me thus breaking me! But that was just he last straw. Several things had been piling up before that, from the Inari-damned humans and my mind couldn't handle it. After all, being accused of being a mutant from just being take of by people like that automatically made the humans believe that I was one too...and don't get me started on that serial rapist! *Tails off while snarling and cursing in a corner*

* * *

Matsuda: It's ok! *huggles you back* ^-^

Misa: *starts to speak but then stop and writes something down on a piece of paper* "sorry about my voice! I will write everything from now on!"

Ali: Ok! Uhm we can learn _some _things from Caitlin. Like being nice to people and not drinking Red Bull...

David: I'm fine now. No hospitial! *pets you* You don't like hospitials? They aren't so bad! *smiles and feeds you ramen*

BB: Sure! I like you! *pets your head*  
David: O.O ...

L: ^_^

Near: Uhmm... sure! I will try it!

Mello: XD I have a sick mind. I was thinking something on the lines of sexuall "techniques" ^-^

Matt: Sure we can go out! Where do you want to go? ^w^

Caitlin: *adorable face* Please! Just one dress!

Light: o.O Ok? ...  
Caitlin: I'm so sorry that happened! *huggles in boobs*

* * *

**NumberFive **  
L,

I have spent ages making this riddle specifically for you, I hope you like it. Maybe I can outsmart the greatest detective of all time?

Number 5 xxx

Oneday a postman delivered letters to an apartment , where he found the door unlocked. When he walked in, he found a body lying in his fresh blood, meaning he had only been recently killed. Under further inspection, the postman found several letters slashed into the victim's skin. As soon as he had noticed that, the postman called the police, alerting the media in the process. The police investigated thoroughly, finding no evidence. When they almost give up, they call the world's best detective, L. Next afternoon, another body was found down an alleyway, although clearly murdered by the same person. L soon found that if you looked at the letters on the bodies, they speke "Catch me if you can!" This threw L off his path of thought, instantly knowing that this person was playing games with him. On the third day after the first murder, another body was found, only the markings written in clear sentences. They read, "L, I know you well. Your eyes have glanced in mine many a time; you had smiled to see my face. Do you realise why I am doing this? To destroy your last scrap of grace." He looked at this sentence closely, soon knowing he knew this murderer personally. The police had missed one vital piece of evidence, though. On each victim's neck, five deep notches had been cut do that you could see the person's spine. As soon as L noticed this, he arrested the murderer. Who killed the three people?

* * *

L: I don't quite know to tell you the honest truth, but at first I thought BB. But now, no offense, but could it be you?

* * *

**Ali: Sorry everyone. My life sucks right now, so it is kinda hard to be funny... Caitlin is gone for A WHOLE WEEK! She had some important buisness thingy. *sad face* So now I'm stuck with Jackson. Save me!**


	27. Chapter 27

****

**PandaChanTheFirst**

Matt: Grrrrr someone hacked into mah computer! **gives back Mario games and has innocent face** Friends?

Mello: Has anyone ever called you chocoboy? Cuz I will!

Light: **smack** You bet I'm a meany.

Near: Still, I'm sorry about Bellatrix...

* * *

**Matt: O.O That sucks! Sure *huggles***

**Mello: *hits you wtih baseball bat* NO!**

**Light: =P**

**Near: *blushes* It's ok... I kinda like her...**

* * *

**Bellatrix Birthday**

Aww... it's alright Caitlin...

Mello: o_e Get the fuck off me.

Matt: Huh...

BB: YAY! I will do it for the pocket knife! Here it goes...

Caitlin: If you want, I'll start calling you "mom". You do kinda remind me of my mom anyways. So I can kinda be a replacement child if you want. Please? I'm even better than a baby, cuz' I'm toilet trained AND I can feed myself! ^_^

BB: Was THAT worth a pocket knife?

Misa: I lurv that place's ice cream cakes...

L: Raspberry pie is my favorite!

Near: *blushes* I actually think that the blood turns me on... *cuddles even closer and kisses forhead*

everyone: HOLY CRAP YOU GUESSED RIGHT! I'm actually 15, and I'm gonna turn 16 March first.

God, that Chinese food really gave us the wrong idea... DAMN YOU, SPOILED EGG ROLES!

* * *

**Mello: NO! *crazy laugh***

**Matt: *smiles***

**BB: It better be good!**

**Caitlin: O.O It's ok. You don't have to call me mom. BB and I... I'm not sure if we can work...**

**BB: *gives you a pocket knife***

**Misa: Me too! I just ate some with L not to long ago!**

**L: Strawberry pie is my favorite. =3**

**Near: O that is weird, but cute... *blushes***

**Everyone: XD**

**Caitlin: Sorry about that! *huggles you***

* * *

**skylarkz **

DAMN YOU ALI! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU CURSE ME EVERY TIME YOU UPDATE! Today I was going to the pool, but I couldn't because you decided to update and so I felt sick (seriously, I think it might be your fault)! *clutches stomach and looks pale*!

BB: Sucks about the baby... were you looking forward to being a daddy?

Matsuda: *blushes through paleness* Urgh, I'd hug you, but I'm not feeling to good and- oh god! *goes green*

...

Uh... I'm okay. Phew.

L: ... GR! Okay, um... Why does power drive people insane? *glances at Light*

Light: The... Hundreds? *eye twitches*

Misa: ... What were we talking about again?

Ryuk: I think I've heard that song... I'm not even gonna ask where you got that from...

Rem: *smiles back*

Ah, finally! The medicine kicked in :D

Mello: *gasps for air* I wuv you too? I've had a small obsession with you, Matt and Near lately (as couples)... I've been reading too many fanfictions that make me want to slap you and glomp you at the same time... Hmm, I think I'll just order another truck of chocolate :)

Matt: O.o It's okay Matsuda! I promise nothing bad is happening! Matt, I have a game you and Ali might like. I'll tell you about it in a sec :D and THANKS FOR GETTING ME OBSESSED WITH YOU, MELLO AND NEAR! (Mainly you and Mello though.)! I even drew you and Mello xD seperately, then kissing. *shows hand drawn picture* and I did THAT from memory with a tiny bit of internet help :D

Near: Hmm... I dno what I wanna play... How about transformers, seeing as they're your favourite... okay, I'm sorry but I've been reading many fanfictions where Mello is really mean to you :( so... *massive huggle*

...

I promise I won't do that again. Now, let's play transformers :D

Ali: O.o I'm trying to figure out if I'm pleased or not xD. MATT, Get over here now!

Ali&Matt: *whispers* I found a game you might both enjoy, if you haven't already played it. It's called : Poisoned. It's a Mello X Near game (Mello is seme ^_^), and you can also get a Matt X Mello ending (Mello is uke ^_^). I've been obsessed with it. Check it out if you haven't already played it. I won't say anymore, just make sure you read the description :D

Caitlin: I don't hate you, I just stopped you from making an idiot out of yourself. You never know what BB would do to you if you were drunk on Red Bull xD You'd be easy to manipulate

David: O.o

BYE BYE FOR NOW! :D

* * *

**Ali: XD LMFAO! Lol I have been trying to write your story ,but I get like 20 sentences in and decide it isn't good enough... UGH! MATSUDA I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE YOUR SEXINESS!**

**BB: No. *lying***

**Matsuda: Aww! I'm sorry! *holds hair in the bathroom***

**L: It is a rush that some people crave. *glances at Light* But some abuse it, and go insane!**

**Light: Yes in hundreds...**

**Misa: I don't remember... *thinking... if she could...***

**Ryuk: ^w^**  
**Ali: XD**

**Rem: Here. *hands you a beatiful black and red lace necklace* It is very precious.**

**Mello: *cute face* THANK YOU! *chocolate glomp* Gross. Near and I? o.O**

**Matt: *looks at photo* Nosebleed* *passes out***

**Near: Don't worry about it. Mello is nice in his own way *plays with transformers* *twirls hair and smiles***

**Ali and Matt: *Blushes a deep red* W-well what made this chapter so late was because we were playing that game.**

**Caitlin: Sorry about that. I have been clean from Red Bull for the last couple days... Lol.**

**David: *sad face***

* * *

**NumberFive **

L: Yes it was me. Did I confuse you? Yess! My penname is NumberFive, and there were five cuts in the back of each skull. Also, I do know you well, as it said in the second message. My inspiration was from BB, though. Here's a cake for your hard work!

Light: I bet you do. Even if you don't, you look like him. Write Justin's name in your death note, will you? Ive lost mine.

Caitlyn: Oh, sorry. I got a little hyper. Here's a giant cookie to make up for it!

Ali: Did you hear L? I confused him, I confused him! More smarticles are in my mind!

Matt: Hey, do you wanna go to the Mario-con? I can take you.

Mello: Did that hurt by any chance, MarshMello? (Steals all chocolate)

Near: What would be the best toy you've ever had? (Gives an uber-cool future train set.)

Misa: Can you stop refering to yourself in third person please? It makes you sound like an idiot.

Ryuk: Here's an apple, old friend.

Rem: Hi! Who in this room would YOU like to kill the most?

Has anyone noticed that everyone hates Light here?

BB: You are so inspirational! You gave me the idea for that riddle that L didn't get! Hi-five!

* * *

**L: Thank you. Oohh! Cake! *nomnom nomnomnom***

**Light: No. You were mean! . Do it yourself! =P**

**Caitlin: That's ok. *eats cookie* I'm nervous! I have concert tonight and I have to sing a solo. Even though I don't want to... They forced me home early just to sing... . The cookie made it better though.**

**Ali: Good Job! *thumbs up***

**Matt: *death metal voice* YES!**

**Mello: *takes chocolate back and locks you in a closet* HAHAHAHA YOU ARE IN CAITLIN'S CLOSET! YOU COULD GET LOST IN THAT THING!**

**Near: Thank you for the train set! I would have to say the small Megatron L gave me for christmas a couple of years ago.**

**Misa:**

**Ryuk: Thank you. *nomnomnom***

**Rem:Light.**

**Light: O.O**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Light:**

**BB: *high fives* Yes! I am an inspiration!**

**Caitlin: Barely.**  
**BB: Meany.**

**

* * *

**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox**

Matsuda: I'm glad you don't hate me! You've become one of my precious people and if anyone tries to take you away...I'll slaughter them!

Misa:Mmm...maybe if you sorta spoke quietly? That might work cos then the high pitch will be toned down abit and I think I can handle that! ^-^

Ali:Yeah, well I've never wanted to try Red Bull anyways, just like I don't want to drink alcohol ^-^

David:Thanks for the ramen, Cay-cay forgot to feed me see. *Eats ramen* and also I'm happy that you're alright! Now about hospitals, the only humans I would trust to operate on my body are the Kaiba Corp doctors and my sorta personal doctor BlackJack. BlackJack's amazing! Some have said that he has the hands of god! Also are you majorly freaked that I've said that I wanted to eat your heart and that I know torture techniques?

I'll understand if you are...

BB: Cools! Ne, I've always been curious about your thoughts as you were carrying out the 'LABB murders', could you perhaps tell the story from your point of view? *Sits down eagerly*

L: Lelli, are you alright? You're just smiling, widely in fact...are you daydreaming?...

Near: Yay! I luvvles my crystalised apple therefore it's kinda like Lelli sharing his cake! and I'm glad you liked my show with your toys. Seeing you smile is adorable, in fact I then drew it in my sketchbook! *shows you the picture of a collage of you smiling different smiles*

Mello:Oh...I see. *blushes* well, I kinda don't have any techniques I'm afraid, so...*blushes even harder*

Matt: I was thinking...maybe go and see a movie? I've never truly been on a date of the 'younger generation' kind if you understand me? Also you can pick the movie just not something really scary or really graphic sex and I should be fine ^_^

Light:Yes...so you see, as you may have already seen, I'm not that mentally stable. Y'know when I first started out reading 'Death Note' I kinda liked you a bit, most probably to do with my hormones and your looks (although I've got to say that all the Whammy's Boys also look handsome too) but as the story progressed I started seeing my type of insanity creeping in and I couldn't help but wonder how everything would have been different if you never picked up the note book

Caitlin:*vein twitch* Your gonna do it any way, but it has to be: 1)Not a corset 2)Black and Red perhaps with a little silver. Maybe a design like the dress Alice constantly wears in 'Heart no Kuni No Alice' would suffice, since it might make me look "cute" and thank you for being sympathetic but if all that never happened I would never have found Cloud and then we wouldn't be together *Huggles*

* * *

**Matsuda: O... ok. SKYLARKZ BE CAREFULL!**

**Misa: *speaks quietly* Is this ok?**

**Ali: Good girl! *pets your head***

**David: Just a little scared... but I would let you kill me if Caitlin stayed with BB forever. I can't live without Caitlin. I would better be off dead.  
Ali: You sound like Edward Cullen...  
David: But it is true...**

**BB: Sorry but Caitlin doesn't like me too talk about it. Gosh... she is a meany**

**L: Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean too. *pets your head***

**Near: O.O Thank you. That's not creepy at all...**

**Mello: =) *pets you* You are so cute when you blush!**

**Matt: How about Red? I hear it has a lot of action!**

**Light: I have thought about that too, but I'm glad I pick up the Death Note. I wasn't bored anymore.**

**Caitlin: Yay! *puts you in the dress you wanted* You look so Kawaii! *takes a thousand photos***

**

* * *

**

...Good point guys... :D

BB:Yay!Thanks!Umm...what are your top 3 favorite colors?

Near:Just wondering,because when I dont ask you questions,I feel like I'm leaving you out..which sometimes be a good thing.

L:What/who is your true love?

* * *

**BB: I would have to say... Red, black, and silver.**

**Near: o.O It's ok..**

**L: *blushes* L-l-light-kun...**


	28. Chapter 28

****

****

**SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO LATE! Caitlin has been in the hospitial, so I didn't really feel like writing... SO SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

**Bellatrix**

Hey.

Near: *blushes* ^_^

Matt: *grins back* why are we smiling?

Mello: RAPE! RAPE! GET HIM OFF OF MEEEEEEEE!

Misa: Is there any left?

Caitlin: oh well, it was worth a shot. ^_^

BB: YAY! I LOVE YOU, DAD!

Light: Guess what? A dream of mine just came true: owning a pocket knife. That means your worse nightmare is gonna come true. *advances with new knife*

Bye.

* * *

**Near: Awww! Papercut! Look! *shows bloody finger***

**Matt: I'm not quite sure... But isn't smiling fun? ^_^**

**Mello: *glomps* *creepy smile***

**Misa: There is one piece left in the freezer if you want it!**

**Caitlin: ... *in hospitial***

**BB: GO AWAY DAUGHTER!**  
**Ali: Sorry... he is pissy because Caitlin is in the hospitial... He is so mean...**

**Light: *hides behind L***

* * *

**skylarkz **

Ali: Matsuda's sexiness is easy to discribe! And HORAY! For once, I get and update and feel FINE!

BB: Yes, you were. *knows he's lying:

Ali and Matt: I knew you'd like that game ^_^

Matsuda: I have to go, like, NOW, but I HAD to say something to you! Best, boyfriend, Ever! *huggles*

Will probably say more l8er!

* * *

**Ali: Lolz I'm glad you feel good!**

**BB: Sure a baby is ok, but... I'm not sure...**

**Ali and Matt: ^/^ *cue blushing***

**Matsuda: Bye! *kisses you***

* * *

**organization13girl**

BB:Cool,we like the same you ever played Alice for PC?

Matt:I challenge YOU...to a game of go fish!

Mello:Can you make a chicken speak for me?Dont ask why,im bored.*gives chocolate*

Near:What is your most prized possession?

L:Cool!I dont support yaoi,but whatever makes you happy!Do you play any instruments?

Ryuk:Want an apple?

Light:Will you buy Alice so you all can play it?*gives the money*If you already have it,you can keep the money,cuz you make L happy!

Misa:I think your pretty cool,just not the I have one of your clothes?

* * *

**BB: No I haven't, but it looks quite interesting!**

**Matt: Go fish? O.o really?**

**Mello: ... Sorry, but I can't do that...**

**Near: Would have to be all my toys! ^.^**

**L: I did once play piano, but they didn't like how I sat...**

**Ryuk: YES!**

**Light: Thanks! *buys game***

**Misa: Sure! Pick what you want! ^w^**

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox **  
I'm wearing a dress... first time too...

Caitlin: *Blush* Please try not to take too many... you never know when you'll need your camera next

Everybody:A-ano *blush* how do I look?

Matsuda: *still blushing* Well, when I mean 'Take you away' what I really mean is killing you. I won't kill Skylarkz-san because you seem to really like her, so she should be happy.

Misa: *Nods* Un, that's fine ^-^ say... if I were to agree going shopping with you, would you promise not to force me to buy dresses?

Ali:Kyuun! Hoshi wa yoi onna no ko! Plus drunkies' blood tastes yucky! ^-^

David:*blinks slowly and then starts laughing* I-i agree w-with A-ali! You r-really do sound l-like Edward C-Cullen! *laughs a bit more*

BB:*Pouts* Wha? But it's not like i'm going to steal you away if you told me...oh well...let us eat jam so that we may sooth our feelings!

L: It's alright *goes to kiss your cheek again* Mmph? *found that you accidently turned your head in the direction I was gonna kiss* *blush*

Near: I'll understand if you do think it's creepy, but just so you know I do this for all that are precious to me *shows you a picture of a softly smiling Cloud Strife* See? I've even drawn that cute smile Lelli showed the taskforce when he said '...that justice will prevail no matter what' *shows you that picture too* Y'know I've just realised that in terms of human age you and are exactly the same because we have the same birthdate...well, mangaverse-wise anyway ^-^

Mello:*More blushing* S-so am I cute in this dress? A-also one would think that being screwed by all of the Tailed Lords at least once would give one a lot of *coughs* 'Techniques', wouldn't you say?

Matt: That's "Retired, Extremely Dangerous" right? Cos it does sound quite cool! Of course action is a must for most guys right? But should I change outta this dress first?

Light: Here's a question for you: If you could either pick up the Death Note again or transform into a half-demon thanks to my magic, which would you choose? Note that while the transformation is extremely painful, once it's passed you'll be faster and stronger than humans; not to mention you could also choose to have wings and be any demon you want!

* * *

**Ali: You look good! *thumb up* Sorry dude, but Caitlin isn't doing so good at the moment...**

**Matsuda: *runs a safe distance away* WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?**

**Misa: Sure you don't have to get a dress, but you do look really good in the dress!**

**Ali: *smiles* I'm glad you don't like blood!**

**David: ... Meany**

**BB: *eats so much jam that he passes out***

**L: You are so cute when you blush! *kisses you again***

**Mello: I think you would be the master in all 'Techniques' *winks***

**Matt: Yep! I will wait as you change! ^w^**

**Light: I would change into a half-demon, but L likes me this way... *blushes***

* * *

**PandaChanTheFirst **  
Mello: **hits Mello where the sun don't shine with a golf club** DIE DIE DIE YOU DO NOT USE A BASEBALL BAT FOR THAT PURPOSE!

Matt: I feel loved. **hugs**

Light: What is your opinion on a life note? It brings people back to life.

Also: Hydro has a question:

Ali: Can I shoot Mello?

* * *

**Mello: OUCH OUCH OUCH! *fights back with metal baseball bat***

**Matt: *blushes* T-that's good!**

**Light; I'm not really sure I like it. Some people just need to stay dead...**

**Ali: Nope sorry. Caitlin likes him.**

* * *

**Haters Make Us Freaks Famous **

Maha. This looks fun. But a small question to Mello: About your 'gun in the pants' comment last chapter. In canon Death Note, you kept it in the front of your pants. Why? It's not like you're um...How do I put this..."Measurably challenged", are you? .

As for Beyond, I'm going to be straight-forward. Is it possible for you to have sex? No, I am not hitting on you. I am a potatochiposexual. Like Light. But you have the shinigami eyes, and were born that way. Wouldn't it make you somewhat of a shinigami yourself? And in "Da Rules" it says shinigami can't engage in sexual relations...? Just curious. If you're not sure, test it out on L. Or a potato chip. I don't really care. xD

Last question: Matt, Ryuk, can you come live with me? I'll give you both a handheld gaming device of some sort. Matt and I can ride on Ryuk's back(if he lets us) as we fly into the air. We can play video games in the sky. That would be EPIC :D

Ta-ta, cheerio, good day, luvs. -British accent fail-

...-shotbrick'd-

* * *

**Mello: Naw. I'm good in size in that area!**

**BB: No i'm kinda like half-shinigami. I'm quite able to have sex. I tried it out on people before.**  
**Ali: Caitlin?**  
**BB: Yep.**

**Matt and Ryuk: No sorry, but Ali has already has claimed us! But you can come live here! ^w^**

**Ali: I LOVE THE FAILED ACCENT!**

* * *

Ali: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Don't worry I will update like before!


	29. Chapter 29

Ali: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *runs and hides in a corner*

Caitlin: Hello everyone we are backkkkk! HAHA!

* * *

**xXEmmetteXx**

Mello: I hate you so much right now. You know that? **shoots with nerf gun**

Matt: Can you help me de-malware my laptop? Some asshole's trying to steal my identity again.

Light: Hmmm by some people do you mean L? Cuz I revivededed him and do I are awesomer than you. **smacks** Plus, no offense, but you have a MAJOR god complex

Ali: Are you suuurrreee I can't kill Mello?

Caitlin: WHY DO YOU LIKE MELLO?

* * *

Mello: Well I hate you too! *dodges the shoot*

Matt: Uhmm... sure! *grabs laptop*

Light: I do not have a major god complex! It's just the way I am...

Ali: Yesss I sure you can't kill him...

Caitlin: GAH! WHY THE SCREAMING! I think he is cutee... ^/^

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Caitlin's in the hospital? Why?

Near: * licks papercut* Mmmm... your blood is delicious... AND IT STILL TURNS ME ON! *glomps*

Misa: YAYYY! :D *goes to eat cake*

L: Tell Light to stop being a wuss.

BB: ...jerk.

Mello: AHHHH! NEAR! HELP ME! MELLO'S A RAPIST, AND HE'S AFTER ME!

Matt: it is! ^_^

Light: dear gravy above, I was only kidding. Besides, there are too many witnesses around.

Byeeeeee!

* * *

Caitlin: I have this weird disease thingy... Sorries...

Near: NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Misa: *stuffs mouth with cake* Yummies!

L: Well you did go after him with a pocket knife...

BB: Sorry. Well I just wanted to say Caitlin and I are not together anymore..  
Caitlin: *nods head yes* ^w^  
BB:

Mello: OMG! YOU JUST RAPE NEAR SO YOU ARE A RAPIST TOO!

Matt: *wierd face/ Pedo face*

Light: *stiil hides behind L*

* * *

**skylarkz**

Gah, FINALLY! Don't worry Ali, I forgave you after you told me about Caitlin. Besides, her dad's eyeliner trick gave me an idea *grins evilly at Light*

BB: I FINALLY got a copy of The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and I've decided that you are worthy of me calling you awesome, although solving your own clues is slightly idiotic ;)

Matt: ... *whispers* Did you get the ending with YOU and Mello? That was my favourite ^_^ *major blushing*

Matsuda: Hehe, I'm in a good mood at the moment ;) Wanna go on another date? *blushing furiously*

Mello: *thinks back to last conversation* Ah, right. You were grossed out at the idea of you and Near as a couple. I honestly prefer you and Matt as a couple, so don't worry ^_^. I will give you THIS CHOCOLATE BAR *holds up chocolate bar* and another truck load, if you make out with Matt for me. Matt doesn't need bribary, I'm sure ;)

Rem: Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to thank you for the necklace! It's so pretty! *hugs*

L: So, I was trying to find a question you couldn't answer, wasn't I? *evil fangirl grin* How big is it?Misa: Hmmm... We didn't seem to be talking about anything... *frowns* What's it like having a Shinigami follow you around?

Near: We were playing transformers, right? *grabs transformer and starts playing as well*

Ryuk: ... I'm not talking to you. You scare me. And not because you're a god of death either. You're just creepy ;)

Light: *Draws with gold eyeliner over his facde* There, a great improvement =)

I don't THINK I missed anyone this time... if I did, then how are you? Of I didn't, then bye! *huggles Matsuda*

* * *

Ali: O GOD NOT THAT EYELINER! LIGHT! RUUUNNN!

BB: *nods* Yes. Yes. I am very awesome.

Matt: *major blushing* Y-y-yes I ahhh d-did!

Matsuda: YES! ANOTHER DATE! Wait that wasn't so loud sounding in my head...

Mello: REALLY! *grabs Matt and starts to make out*  
Matt: *nosebleed and unconsious*  
Everyone: *blushing*  
Caitlin: Hey! Hey! *blushes* I don't want to see that...

Rem: I'm glad you liked it! ^.^

L: If you are refering to what I think you are, I will let your imagination deciede the length. ^w^

Misa: I had to get used to it. But Misa loves Rem!

Near: *garbs transformer and starts playing with a dinosaur to* Rawr! TRANSFORM!

Ryuk: I will take that as a compliment. *pedo smile*

Light: NOOO! MY FACE!

Caitlin: *waves* Bye for now!

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox**

Hal,hal!Sankyuu na! I really hope that Cay-cay gets better soon! best wishes for a speedy recovery!

Matsuda:*ears flattened and tails still* NO! That's not what I meant. If somebody ELSE kills you then they are 'taking you away' I would never,ever want to kill you!

Misa: That's good, but we'll have to schedule the trip for another day cos I got a date with Mattie ^-^

Ali: *shifty eyes* We~ll actually I kinda do like blood, I'm not mentally stable remember? It's just that alcohol makes it taste bad and I don't wanna get drunk!

David: Gomen ne, but you've gotta admit that you did sound like him though...

BB:Ah! You alright? Oi,BB! *pushes your shoulder a few times* Oi!

L:S-sankyuu na! *blushes and kisses back*

Near: You hate me,don't you? After all that's why you've decided to not talk to me...I'm sorry if I've taken you out of your comfort zone...

Mello:*blushes* Y-yeah, w-well I'm n-not! So so-sorry to b-burst y-your b-bubble!

Matt: *nods* Un I'll get changed right away! ~a few minutes later~ shall we go then? ^-^

Light:Have you got a crush on Lelli then? I mean all these fanfics have you and L together and stuff but I'm not sure what to believe! After all there weren't really any hints in the manga and such...no, don't say that foot wiping scene before Lelli's death is one!

* * *

Matsuda: Well...that's good you don't want to kill me! *pets your head*

Misa: Okie dokie! How about tommorrow?

Ali: O... I see... Blood? To me it tastes like salt and iron... If ya like it I guess...

David: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A SPARKLING VAMPIRE!

BB: Naw... I'm ok... To much jam... *passes out*  
Caitlin: O noes! BB you ok? Here set your head on my lap! *pets his hair down*  
David: *ubberly jealous*

L: *huggles you*

Near: No you are quite fine. You are really cute. *smiles*

Mello: Well if your not the master of all techniques, shall I teach you?  
Ali: *hits Mello* No seducing guests!

Matt: Sure! Where we going?

Light: *blushes* W-well I do like L a lot. That foot rub was really nice...

* * *

**Diesle**

Dear Mello,

Hi. Im a crazed fangirl! *glomp* Why do you hate Near so much? And why do you like chocolate so much? I LUV CHOCOLATE. ahem. K luv ya bye

Dear Imagay,

Ur gay.

bye

light.

* * *

Mello: *eye twitch* They should have a spray that repels fan girls... HE ALWAYS ACTS LIKE HE IS BETTER THAN ME! Chocolate is just amazing.

Light: MEANY!

* * *

**Bellatrix again**

I have some mind blowing news to share: Near got me pregnant. Gotta go, bye.

* * *

Everyone: *GASPS*

Caitlin: OMG! NEAR! *faints*

BB: YOU DID WHAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL! *chockes Near*

Matt, L, Light: *in shock*

Mello: *laughing* Hahaa Near a father? *hysterical laughing*

Ali: *eye twitch* CAITLIN!

* * *

**DeathByMyNote**

I'm baaaaaccckkkk! I have been gone for a LOOOONG time, but I'm here! ;D

L: Heyy! I'm hyped on sugar, are you? If not, you will be soon! *Gives a lollipop the size of his head made of pure sugar* ^_^

Mello: *Steals chocolate and eats all of it!* Mine! No more for MarshMello!

Near: *Glomps*I missed you!

Matsuda: Don't worry, you're not stupid... You're just mentally challenged..

Matt: I'm gonna beat you at ANOTHER game of Halo Reach! *Grabs Xbox 360 controller* Game on!

Ryuk: *Bows*All hail the apple king!

Rem: *Puts on lipstick* There, now you look pretty! Maybe Ryuk will like you now~

Misa: MORE SHOPPING! *Grabs and runs off* *Comes back exhausted 5 hours later and eats all L's sweets*

Light: Ah, save you for last! Let's see... Hmm... ? *Drags to bathroom and dresses him up as Cindarella* Ahh, cute!

Ali: Don't think I've forgot about you! *Hands heart-shaped chocolates* ;)

Caitlyn: I hope you feel better soon :3

* * *

L: *hyped out on sugar* Surprisingly I'm calm... ^w^

Mello: NO I NEED CHOCOLATE TO SURVIVE!

Near: I m-missed y-you too...

Matsuda: That doesn't sound any better...

Matt: NO! I will always win!

Ryuk: Haha bow to me!

Rem: Thank you... *blushes*

Misa: Soooo tirrrred! *eats sweets*  
L: TTwTT

Light: What! Wait NO! *comes out of bathroom blushing* L...  
L: *sees Light* MINE! *glomps Light*

Ali: Thanks! Yummy!

Caitlin: Thank you! I feel a lot better now!


	30. Chapter 30

Ali: *sigh* Sorry this is so late... I finally watched the entire Death Note series again and for the last week Caitlin and I have been seriously depressed... Ugh... so sad...

* * *

**Bellatrix**

You guys nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought that you might've abandoned this fic.

Caitlin: I'm so happy that you're alright! I actually had trouble sleeping for a while I was so worried. Well, now I may sleep peacefully knowing that you're out of the hospital.

Near: *looks hurt* I didn't rape you. I just glomped you. A glomp isn't rape, it's just a hug. Besides, why the fuck would I rape my boyfriend?

Matt: *makes an even pervier face that scares everyone in the room and kills a puppy somewere*

L: I need raspberries, waffles, peanut butter, and nutella. Now. Go find some for me. AT THIS MOMENT.

BB: Are you mad at Near still? 'Cause you really shouldn't be.

Mello: IT WAS A GLOMP, NOT RAPE YOU FUCKTARD! *punches jaw*

Light: *does the I'm-watching-you hand motion thingie*

The baby is due sometime in October. I already have some name ideas, too!

* * *

Ali: Haha sorry about that... *smiles* We are here now!

Caitlin: Aww thanks! *glomps* I hope you sleep well. I hope you don't get cranky like Ali does when she wakes up... I seriously think she might kill me one day... (O.O)

Near: I'm sorry please don't be mad. *cute face*

Matt: O.O U win.  
Caitlin: *walks into room* O Hey everyone watcha looking at- OMG WHAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED! YOUR PERVY EYES ARE STARING STRAIGHT INTO MY SOUL! ()

L: *uses his magical powers and al the things you want magicaly appear* Don't ask how I did that.

BB: I guess not... *grumbles* Women these days... Caitlin and you are pure trouble...  
Ali: Don't forget BB you and Caitlin aren't together anymore.  
BB: I realize that...

Mello: OUCH! *starts to punch you*  
Near: *appears out of no where and side-kicks Mello* Mine.

Light: ... =P

Caitlin: *dances in a circle* I can't can't wait wait for for the the BABY BABY!

* * *

**Chaos Dragon-Fox**

I'm glad you guys are back! I hope everyone's well and all!

Matt: we were going to see 'R.E.D' I believe ^-^

Matsuada: You're to funny to kill! and awesome! After all, you're the one who stopped Light from using his watch!

Misa: Sure, just don't go too overboard,mmkay?

Ali: It's just a thing that I like...along with chocolate,apple pie and shinies(jewels)!

David: Kesesesesese! It looks like you're gonna have to curb that jealousy of yours...or something bad'll happen to you, most likely!

BB/Caitlin: Aww, don't you two look cute?

L:*huggles back* Ne, Lelli...What do you think of the anime Hetalia? Do you think the way that they portray countries is funny?

Near: *relieved sigh* Thank you! I'm glad you're not creeped out by me. If you want you can start asking questions...

Mello: Ah, I'll pass comrade,da? Comrade Ali is not happy, da?

Light: We could share him,da? *pouts* I bet the foot rub was amazing...

* * *

Matt: O yes! Well instead of that why don't we go see Thor instead? (**Caitlin is in love with that movie**)

Matsuda: Thanks... I think? *dumb smile*

Misa: KK! We will have funz!

Ali: O i see. Haha did I ever tell you when I was 5, I cut Caitlin's arm and tried to sell her blood? *bursts out laughing*  
Caitlin: It's not funny! Some guy acually wanted it!

David: Haha! *evil smile* I don't have to curb my jealousy anymore! Caitlin isn't with anyone!  
Caitlin: Dude that's right. So stop thinking WE are together!  
David:  
BB: *smiles*

L: I personal love that show.

Near: I don't want to ask anything you don't want to tell, so you can ask me questions! ^w^

Mello: I guess I can't teach you anything... *sad smile*  
Ali: *angry and hits him with a baseball bat for being stupid and not being able to read her mind*  
Caitlin: Ali gets mad when the person she likes doesn't-  
Ali: *hits Caitlin with baseball bat*

Light: I guess we can share... *blushes* He gives the best foot rubs...

* * *

**xXAxelXx**

Mello: **hits with a baseball bat** I can't kill you, but I can make your life suck a lot, k?

Matt: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Light: **imitating** I WILL BE GOD! I WILL DEFEAT L! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **no longer imitating** Yeah. That's not a god complex at all. **rolls eyes**

Ali: Awwwwww whyyy nooottt?

Caitlin: I believe you have problems. Should I be worried?

* * *

Mello:

Matt: Your welcome! *puppy smile*

Light: Nope I didn't hear any god complex. ^w^

Ali: Caitlin likes him! Anyway I think BB is planning his death.  
BB: *insane smile*  
Ali: *points to BB* See! He doesn't like when people mess with his woman...

Caitlin: *teary eyes* I don't have problems!

* * *

**Impostor**

Well, hi. I'm a friend of Bellatrix's. Out of the two of us, I'm the more sensible one, so no need to worry.

Near: ...I feel so sorry for you right now.

Mello: As a yaoi fangirl, I must say that it is rather dissapointing seeing you NOT make out with Matt.

BB: No one deserves a daughter as... different as my friend Bellatrix. I feel pity for you as well.

Light: ... *bitch slaps, then walks away*

L: *touches hair* how do you get your hair so soft?

Misa: I've been having fasion issues lately. I'm have white hair with dyed-blue tips, pale skin, and blue eyes. I really like Lolita clothing as well as punkish clothing. Would you be kind enough to help me find a nice outfit?

Matt: Do you wanna play Mario Kart?

Goodbye for now.

* * *

Caitlin: Well hi!

Near: Why do you feel sorry?

Mello: *blushes* ... *lookes at Matt*  
Matt: *blushing too*

BB: Thank you. She is sure a handfull!

Light: *holds cheeck* Owwy  
Caitlin: Aww I'm sorry Light they are always mean to you. *kisses the cheeck*  
BB and L: *angry face*

Misa: Well I like your style! I would go online to Fansplusfriends.(com)!

Matt: Sure! *gamer attitude*

Ali: Bye for now!

* * *

**skylarkz**

OMG YOU ARE BACK! TTwTT I'm so happy! Lucky I got on today too, I've been addicted to facebook lately... hehe...

BB: You are quite awesome! I've even started roleplaying as you on facebook xD you killed a Near... sorta...

Mello: *videoed the entire thing* hehe, thanks! *tosses chocolate bar your way and the keys to a truck load of chocolate*

Matt AND Mello: Hehe, I thought you both might like to know that I've started roleplaying Mello on facebook too! Lots of nice, sexy yaoi there :D *shows you both hundreds of sexy conversations xD*

Rem: Its really pretty!

L: Damn... Ok, how about this! If I sell a thousand limited edition copies of yaoi manga, what do I get?

Misa: Hehe, awesome!

Near: Hehe, sorry about the comment I said to BB before, I wouldn't ever kill you really! *keeps playing with transformers*

Ryuk: O_O

Light: YES, YOUR FACE! Also, did you know L wants to rape you? ^_^

Matsuda: Aw, glad to see you're excited! *hugs* Its cute! *giggles and blushes*

Caitlin: You're better now! :D AWESOME! *hugs*

Bye bye! *kisses Matsuda and blushes madly*

* * *

BB: *laughs* Gotta love facebook.

Mello: Nice doing buisness with ya!  
Matt: *Still unconcious*

Matt and Mello: *nosebleeds*

Rem: Well your welcome.

L: A lot of money from crazy fangirls!

Misa: ^w^

Near: *still unsure but plays with transformers*

Ryuk: =P

Lights: Wait... what? L is this true?  
L: maybe...  
Light: !

Matsuda: T-thanks... *blushes and scratches back of head*

Caitlin: Thanks! It's nice to feel better. It sucks being sick.

Matsuda: *blushing*

* * *

**savannahamminga**

hi my author name is my real name *Grins evilly at Light 'I'm A Gay*

believe it or not i have a couple questions for A. i find him fascinating for some reason. but i will ask that question last

L: do/did you love BB *gives a Light Yagami shaped life sized strawberry.* you are my second favorite

BB: you are my first favorite character. here is my question

did you love A at some point in time as something more than a friend. oh and if you read my story Alex's Epic Death Note Adventure will everyone please comment on it *Gives Puppy dog eyes*

here are my questions for A

A: Did you love BB before you died/killed yourself

were you depressed

or did you love L instead of BB and that love was unrequited.

that's all for now Kaito Kitsune Over and out

* * *

Light: *angry*

Ali: OOO! We haven;t had any questions for A yet! This ill be interesting

BB: At a point yes, but the love was soon lost because he was willing to give up his life. I believe you fight to the end no matter what.

A: I did love BB, but the amount of pressure of being L's succesor and being first was to much for me.  
Caitlin: Aww sad. *huggles A*

* * *

**NOW FOR A SHORT EXCERT FROM A POINTLESS STORY OF ALI'S**

"Fuck! My poor cigarestes."

Caitlin looked to here right and saw the once vacant apartment next to hers with it's lights on. She was startled to see a guy with red hair, goggles, and some... interesting clothing, look at his pack of cigarretes that were covered in... melted chocolate?

"God! It's everywhere," the guy exclaimed.

Caitlin looked confused, but started to dig into her purse to grab out an old box of Marbles.

"Here," she handed him the pack.

"Thanks."

He took one and gave her the box back, but she shook her head no.

"You can keep it. I quit awhile ago."

He smiled and lit the cigarrete with a lighter and put it in his mouth.

"I'm going to quit... well tommorrow or well maybe next week?"

They both laughed.

"Opps sorry. My name is Caitlin," she waved hi.

"Matt. We justed moved in."

"I hope you guys are better then the last people that lived there. Those people were a bunch of stalkers.

Matt laughed to himself, _haha such a coincidence._

Matt looked at the girl infront of him. She was pretty... in her own way. Her long brown hair hung flowing against her mid back, and her clothing was plain and didn't seem to fit her personality.

"I guess I'll have to bring over a cake or something to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"O. I moved in with another guy, so he will like that."

_"Dang. Just my luck.. the cute guy next door is gay." *sighs*_

"What is with that sad face? O we aren't togther!"

Caitlin's pride kicked in.

"I wasn't thinking that! I just well," She folded her arms and frowned but Matt only smiled.

Caitlin sighed and unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Hey Caitlin?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure the cake is chocolate."


	31. Extra!

_"_Ali: Hello everyone! For the long awaited updates I will give you random tidbits of stories and random/funny experiences of Caitlin! ^w^

Caitlin: Why does it have to be me?

Ali: Cause I want it to be. *high and mighty attitude*

Caitlin:

* * *

"What the fuck took so long, and how did you get that cigarette," Mello asked furiously.

Matt looked at the blonde who sat on a chair eating _another_ chocolate bar.

"Our next door neighbor," he said as he walked over to the couch to grab his laptop.

"We have a neighbor? I don't like the idea of someone being able to indentify us. I think we should be able to dispose of them."

"No. I'm sure sure wouldn't do that," Matt said quickly trying to hide the irritation of the idea of Mello killing Caitlin.

"She? Don't tell me you already find her atractive," Mello said as he smirked.

But Matt only ignorned his and swiftly typed on his laptop.

"Matty!"

Matt still ignorned him.

"Fine... I will find out for myself."

Mello got off the chair and slid on his red coat with the fur trimmed hood. His combat boots clicked on the floor as he walked out the door.

_"Next door neighbor? Matt is my best friend! I don't want any woman interfer with that!"_

Mello knocked loudly on the apartment door and heard a faint "Coming" from inside. The door quickly opened to reveal a short curvy girl with her hair tied up into a pony and weraing ducky pajamas pants with a gray tank top.

"You aren't the pizza dilevery guy!" She pointed her toothbrush in her hand accusingly at him.

Mello's eye twitched.

"No... I ah... next door neighbor?"

"OOO! I get it! You live with Matt! Here come inside it's cold out there."

"No it's quite fine. I have to leave anyways. I just wanted to say hello."

"Well uhmm. Hi," Caitlin smiled at him

Mello could have sworen that his heart started to beat faster.

"Hello to you to my name is Mello."

"Caitlin."

_"Haven't I met her somewhere... what could it have been."_

"Well Mello I will have to see you later. I kinda want to finish brushing my teethe."

"Yes... uhmm goodbye."

Caitlin smiled goodbye and closed the door leaving Mello outside deep in thought.

His eye twitched again from the confusion.

_"She is so... cute...no. She is different."_

Mello walked back to his apartment when something hit him.

**_The room was dark and Mello knew he should not be here, but the curiousity was killing him. BB's room was the same as the other's, but had an eerie feeling to it. He looked around the darkness, but found nothing. Beside the bed there was a small drawer, so he walked beside it and opened it. Mello gasped as he found a small locked and engraved on it was, "Please remember me." He opend the locket to find an old photo of a girl with stunning purple eyes. Smiling. _**

**_Thump. Thump._**

**_Mello quickly put the locket back and left the room before BB noticed._**

Mello quickly stopped in his tracks and stared at Caitlin's apartment door.

_"O my god. What was her realtionship with BB?"_

Mello stood confused, and in shock.

* * *

Ali: So yep!

Caitlin: Why do you always use me?

Ali: Cuz I wuv youz! *glomps*


	32. Chapter 32

**Chaos Dragon-Fox**

Privét,Comrades! It has been a long time,da?

Matt: Sure! The trailer did seem quite interesting!

Matsuda: Haha! You are too cute,da?

Misa: Don't forget I'll be wanting to get manga!

Ali: Wha, really? That's just too much! And don't forget that most men can't read your mind...unless they're Edward Cullen...

Caitlin: Well, you could always hit him with a frying pan...and 'Ali gets mad when...' what? What do you mean? Comrade Caitlin, you alright right,da?

BB: *smiles* huggle?

L: Yay! Who're your favourite characters?

Near: Well, I don't have any this time round… except...um...favourite colour?

Mello: Seems that way...so...feed me pocky, now! '_'

Light: That's cool and as long as Lelli is alright with being shared...

* * *

Ali: Sure has been a long time!

Matt: I'm excited to see it with you. :3

Matsuda: o/o Thank you for calling me cute.

Misa: That's ok! I love manga!

Ali: True. Bleck. I hate Edward Cullen. Team Jasper!

Caitlin: *whispers in ear* Ali has a crush on Mello! ^w^

BB: *sighs* Sure. *huggles*  
Caitlin: *secretly jealous*

L: Uhmm... I would have to say America. Hamburgers...

Near: White.

Mello: *feeds pocky*

Light: I guess I can share...

L: I don't mind ^w^

Caitlin: SO MUCH TENSION! *gulps down red bull*  
Everyone: O Crap not red bull!

Caitlin: *Points* Y-you are all stupidz! *evil laugh* *pancake glomps you*

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Luckily for all of you fools, I will forgive your absence. Seriously, though, it's nice to have you guys back.

Near: *kisses* Forgiven. You know how much longer until the baby comes, not counting the rest of this month? About 4 months. How do you feel about that?

Matt: Where's my prize? Gimme a prize, or I make the face again. Another puppy, DEAD, just like that.

L: *mixes all together, then eats* Craving problem, SOLVED.

BB: Heh... you sound old. :P

Mello: ...wow. Near is a lot stronger than he looks, huh?

Light: *uses ultra pervy place*

BYE.

* * *

Caitlin: Awwz thankies. I m-missed you! *glomps you*

Ali: Sorry she is drunk on red bull.

Caitlin: SHUD UPT! *whacks Ali with frying pan* Ninja move!

Near: It's quite soon, but I'm happy. I have one question though...

Matt: Uhmm... *grabs one of Caitlin's red bulls* Here is your magical prize! :3

L: Bleck. Not yummy.

BB: I'm not old!

Caitlin: *points* Haha you oldz farts! *giggles uncontrolably*

BB: ENOUGH OF THIS! *Kisses Caitlin*

Caitlin: (O.O) NO!

Mello: Yes... He is strong.. But no for long! *takes out gun and shoots Near*

Near: *ninja dodge*

Mello: (O.o)

Light: (o.o) You win prego lady.

Caitlin: *ultra cute face with maid cosplay* Ali can you put the song NekoMimiSwitch on please?

Ali: *can not refuse* Sure... *turns song on*

Caitlin: *sings and dances* Nyan Nyan *cat motions*

Girls: Kawaii!

Guys: *dying of nosebleeds*

* * *

**Impostor**

Hello again.

Near: ...You haven't pissed Bellatrix off yet, huh?

Mello: *distant look* heh... yaoi. *drools*

BB: We've been best friends since we were 6. Persionally, I have no idea why I haven't snapped yet.

Light: *stares at through emo glasses* watch yourself, Yagami. You really don't want to see the various skills I've picked up in my misadventures. I lived in the ghetto alone for 6 months. You hear me? THE GHETTO.

Misa: I will when I have a computer that doesn't fail. :P I've been having to talk to you guys through a DSi.

Matt: I'll be shy guy.

Bye.

* * *

Near: Thankfully no...

Caitlin: *poke poke poke* Near...

Near: *sees Caitlin in his clothes* (O.O) So glad that Bellatrix isn't here.

Mello: *blushes* Yaoi...

BB: I agree. She is crazy.

Light: *waves hands* Oooo. I'm sooo scared...

Misa: O ok! ^w^ I love that site!

Matt: Ok! GAME ON!

Caitlin: Hehez *hiccup* sex appeal...

Everyone: *sighs*


End file.
